


The Dark Dragon

by JijiG



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dragons, F/M, Game of Thrones-esque, House Stark, House Targaryen, Inspired by A Song of Ice and Fire, Inspired by Game of Thrones, King Robb, Robb Stark is a Gift, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2018-11-08 22:43:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 68,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JijiG/pseuds/JijiG
Summary: Rhalla Targaryen is one of the last three survivors of her house after Robert's Rebellion.After living her whole life exiled in Essos with her abusive older brother, Viserys, and her twin sister, Daenerys, she is obliged to marry the leader of the largest Dothraki horde, Khal Drogo, only to be refused for not bearing the Targaryen hair signature, and instead, it is her silver-haired sister who gets chosen to wed.However, Viserys insists that Rhalla marries one of the Dothraki horse-lords after her sister to strengthen the alliance, but during Daenerys' wedding, something happens that will change Rhalla's life forever..





	1. The Last Dragons

Ocean breeze brushing her soft pale skin, and early morning sun rays warming her body, Rhalla gazed at the Narrow Sea, hoping that one day, if she looked long enough, her home would magically appear. Westeros, a place she barely remembered. The continent she called home, though the last time she saw it was since she was no more than a baby, after her mother died while giving birth to her and her sister.

Similar blue eyes, pale skin, short height but elegant and innocent features, the only thing that differenced her and Daenerys was the hair. One could scarcely believe that Rhalla was a Targaryen from the look at her hair, but her blood was as strong as any member of her house. She was named after her mother, Rhaella Targaryen, soon after her death.

Rhalla broke from her reverie when she heard her twin sister's sobs. Forced to wed a giant Dothraki at such a young age, the young silver haired beauty was terrified by her fate. The fate that Rhalla only escaped by chance, though she took pity on her little sister who she loved more than anything in the world.

Rhalla left the balcony and returned to her sister's side. The servants in Illyrio's palace took the time to ready the future Khaleesi, dressing her in the beautiful violet dress that her future husband gifted her for their wedding. Her wavy silvery hair had been mostly left down but braided down the middle in the most astonishing way.

"You look beautiful." Rhalla smiled after the servants left the chambers as she wiped the tears from her sister's face with her finger and held her hands in hers.  
"I don't want to marry him." Daenerys said through the sobs.  
"I know.." Rhalla whispered with lowered full eyebrows, feeling guilt and compassion for her sister.

She looked at her, feelings of love towards her sister and the need to protect her urged through her, but she was powerless this time. She wished she could cancel the wedding at once, keep her sister close, but there was no turning back, not with the Dothraki.  
She held her sister's chin and lifted her head to meet her determined gaze.

"I will always be there for you, Dany, you know that. I know I could do nothing against Viserys and his dreams of greatness, but I swear to you, that if that giant horse-lord ever harms you, he will know what Targaryens are made of. If that fool of a brother that we have is too much of a coward to speak up for you, I will. You have my word." she promised, honesty resonating in her words.

Daenerys wrapped her arms around her sister with force to which Rhalla responded with the same passion. They understood, loved and protected each other whenever was necessary against any threat they faced in the past. 

"Rhalla!" a manly voice called from the distance. Rhalla pulled away from the embrace and kissed her sister on the cheek.  
"It'll be alright, Dany. Don't worry." she reassured her, "Viserys asked to speak to me. I'll go see what the Dragon has to tell me." she said mockingly as she rolled her eyes, finally making Daenerys laugh heartily. 

Rhalla left the room for the gardens where her older brother was waiting. She took a deep breath and straightened her back, preparing for another argument with Viserys. Their relationship had always been unhealthy. He wanted to rule over his sisters, force them to do as he pleased, but she was stubborn, always standing up for herself and for her sister.

"You wished to see me, Brother?" she asked politely as she walked down the stairs.  
"Don't play that little game with me, Rhalla. You know I am still mad at you." he said quietly, turning to see her approaching.  
"You're angry at me? For not pleasing the Khal?" she said mockingly.   
"Yes, that. And for turning your sister on me." he continued, hands crossed behind his back.

"But let's not get ahead of ourselves, shall we? I summoned you for a reason." he started.  
"Oh! And might I know what reason that might be, dear brother?" she interrupted, her wit getting on her brother's nerves.  
"One marriage is not sufficient for our alliance with the Dothraki. But two marriages.. Ah! Two marriages with Targaryen princesses would be perfect." the brother said excitedly, rubbing his chin with his fingers in delight.  
"You're joking, right?" Rhalla scoffed, not intending to submit to his wishes once again.

"Do I look like joking to you? You already shamed us, the last time you showed up in front of the Khal, with your brown hair. Even he didn't want you. No one does. You have been useless for far too long. But if even you can get me to the Iron Throne, so be it. You are marrying one of Drogo's bloodriders, the arrangements have already been made and this discussion is over." Viserys insulted, breaking Rhalla's heart with only words. 

She looked down to the ground as she listened to her brother's insults, tears threatening to pour out, but she inhaled and held them back, meeting her brother's gaze with her own angry one.  
"I will not do as you say. I am not your slave." she screamed in defiance.

Viserys widened his eyes, "You want to awaken the Dragon, do you?" he said as he raised a hand in the air, ready to slap her.  
She stopped his hand with force just in time before he could hit her, and pressed tightly, surprising him with her strength and quick response.  
"If you ever lay a hand on me, or on Daenerys, you won't know how death came to you." she threatened, her face red boiling from anger.

Viserys twisted his lips into a grin and released himself from her firm grip violently. He pointed at her with a finger, "You will marry him." he said with a final ordering tone before walking out angrily from the place, leaving the brunette on her own.

Rhalla breathed heavily as she leaned on the fence and felt tears pouring down her face. Tears of anger, rage, sadness, shame.. She was heartbroken. All her life, he always found the way to tell her how she was inappropriate, useless, weak and shameful. 

How he and Daenerys were better off without her. Because she was different.  
She would always stand up to him, but those words cut through her heart like sharp daggers, deeper every time he repeated the insults.

She pulled herself back together and walked back to her chambers to ready herself for her sister's wedding, thinking about what lied ahead of her.

There was no escaping what he said, if a promise had already been made to the bloodrider. Dothraki are not the type to back down from a promise without severe consequences, and she had to obey, with or without her consent.

Gods save her.


	2. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys' wedding doesn't go as Rhalla planned.  
> The offer she receives is most surprising, and it might change her life forever.

Rhalla sat next to her brother and Master Illyrio, watching the celebrations go on.  
Rough love-making, death, dancing, awkward food and drinks, this was the Dothraki way, and Rhalla has had enough of this.  
How her sister was marrying this barbarian, and how she would have to marry his bloodrider seemed like a nightmare that she wished to wake up from.

Rhalla's hair was left down and she was dressed in a simple blue dress that her to-be husband brought her. He had been sitting on her right, next to Khal Drogo, and glancing at her the entire ceremony. The dress itself was beautiful, but she felt uncomfortable.  
She didn't know anything about the man. Not his name, not his language, not his culture, nothing.

"You look marvelous, my dear." Illyrio complimented her, to which she twisted her lips into a smile.  
"Smile, and stop frowning." Viserys muttered, squeezing her hand tightly.  
She quickly faked a smile to her brother and returned to her displeased mood. Little did she care what he thought.

A man who didn't seem Dothraki approached Daenerys with some books at his hands. "Songs and Tales of the Seven Kingdoms", he told, then he pledged to serve Viserys, the rightful king.  
Jorah Mormont of Bear Island was at the Khaleesi's wedding, and the reason why is unknown. But to have someone who speaks the common tongue was refreshing indeed.

Rhalla wished she could take a walk, though she was scared to meet her to-be husband or have another savage follow her around, and Gods know what they might do to this young and beautiful girl. Something she tried to chase from her mind.

While she was lost in her thoughts, Illyrio got up from her brother's side and stood as the Dothraki slaves presented a box to the new Khaleesi and opened it.  
Illyrio's gift seemed to mesmerize Daenerys. Dragon eggs with eggshells in various colors, a gift more precious than rubis. Rhalla smiled at the sight of her sister, examining the eggs with great interest. But her smile disappeared when the bloodrider smiled at her and tilted his head to the side and ushered for her to come with him.

Seven hells, she thought to herself, avoiding his gaze while looking in every direction.

"My lady, may I have a word?" Illyrio asked as he returned and offered his hand for her to take.  
She sighed, relieved to be saved from her betrothed's insistance. She rose and arranged her dress, checking on her brother's bothered expression and grinned at the sight of it.

Illyrio walked her silently far from the wedding that took place outside of Pentos. She wasn't afraid of her host. He had been very generous towards them, though Rhalla was no idiot. She knew he only did it for his own benefits. 

The Westerosi from earlier was standing where what seemed like the magister's destination, fully armed and armored and waiting for them to get to them, and another man was standing next to him, cloaked and hooded, so she couldn't recognize nor see his face.

"My lady." Ser Jorah bowed before her.  
"My lord." she inclined her head politely.  
"May I present to you, Lord Varys. He served as one of your father's adviser for many years." Illyrio said as the strange man removed his hood and revealed his bald head.  
"A Targaryen. Alive and well." the man smiled.

Rhalla looked with confusion and suspicion to the three man. She didn't know what to expect, nor what they wanted from her. Everyone seemed to meet with her brother to discuss multiple affairs in the past, but never with her. She was intrigued.

"Forgive me, my lady, for bringing you all this way, though I have a proposition to offer you that I doubt you will decline." Varys started, his voice and manners quite effeminate, making Rhalla silently chuckle as she listened carefully to what he had to say.  
"The Warden of the North, Ned Stark, offers you safe shelter in Winterfell." 

Rhalla jaw dropped, and a rage ceased her.   
"Do you want me to go live with the man that contributed to the death of my family?"   
"No, my lady. Ned Stark only wants what is best for you." Varys spoke, getting confused looks from her.

The man sighed and tried to explain his offer further, "I have spoken with the Lord of Winterfell. Illyrio told me you were.. unhappy here. Your brother is forcing you in a marriage you do not desire, although your sister had been trapped. But you have not. You can still be free, and safe, in the North. You can go home, and leave it all behind." he tempted, making Rhalla think carefully about the offer.

"But I can't leave my sister alone with these.. barbarians!" she objected.  
"Ser Jorah is here to protect her, friend, you do not have to worry. You have to think about yourself, for once. Your destiny. A forced marriage with a Dothraki, or freedom in the Seven Kingdoms." Varys convinced.

Rhalla furrowed her eyebrows, cautious of the tempting offer, "But I will never be safe. If they know that I am a Targaryen, the Usurper will chop off my head."   
Varys chuckled, "See, my friend, I have thought everything through. Only the Starks know of your identity for the moment. You will go anonymously. Ned Stark swore to keep your secret, and he is nothing if not a man of his word." 

Rhalla started to like the idea, but was still curious of the details, "And what do I have to do in return?"   
"You will marry his elder son, Robb Stark, when both of you come of age. That is, of course, only a few years from now." Illyrio said, after being silent the entire time.  
"What? Leave one marriage for another?" she exclaimed.

"No no, child. You will do so only if you and Robb get along, as the Lord asked.." Varys said softly.  
"And if we don't?" Rhalla interrupted while she crossed her arms and raised her chin high.  
"Then you are free to do as you please." Varys concluded, then waited for her to decide.

"If you'll excuse me. I have to return to the wedding." Ser Jorah dismissed himself and left.  
"I'll go back to the palace. Just think carefully, child. You may never get this chance again." Illyrio said then returned to his palace, avoiding any conflict between him and Viserys who would blame him for his sister's disappearance.

"Why are you doing this?" Rhalla asked the bald man while watching the man who is said to protect her sister vanish in the distance.  
"For peace, for you, child." Varys said.

 

Rhalla thought carefully about the offer. Leave her family and blood behind and start anew at home, with people with the same culture, language and ways, or be forced to wed a horse-lord and live her life being mistreated and humiliated. She had no desire in reclaiming the throne as her brother did. All she wanted was peace, and a welcoming home. Not a place where she would stay temporarily until an assassin is sent to kill her. 

"You have to decide now. The ship that will take us North will leave shortly." Varys reminded after giving her enough time to think.

Rhalla looked back to where the wedding was taking place. She perceived her sister walking towards her husband who was standing near two horses. The offer was too tempting to not accept. All her life she lived miserably, she couldn't refuse. She dropped a tear of two, with one last look at her sister. She wished she could hug her and bid her farewell, but she would never be able to escape if her brother saw her.

She wiped the tears, inhaled deeply and turned to Varys, her decision made.

"Then I shall travel North."


	3. Narrow Sea

Without looking back, Rhalla mounted a horse with Varys' help and they rode until they reached the docks, avoiding the wedding. The ship that was taking her to Westeros was indeed waiting, and they only had time to embark on the ship before it took sail. She didn't feel seasick. She instead enjoyed being rocked by the waves and feeling the sea breeze against her skin.

Varys took her to her cabin that had been properly prepared for her. The journey would be long, so having a comfortable bed to sleep on was nice.  
Rhalla removed her hood and leather gloves, uncovering her soft braided dark hair, and walked across the dark room, only lit by a few candles, familiarizing herself with the place. 

"Your belongings have been moved into that chest, princess." Varys informed as he stood by the door, watching the Targaryen beauty take careful steps across the room's flooring.  
She was surprised to see that even her clothes had been packed for her. That meant that she was never really given a choice, and that even if she didn't accept the offer, they would have probably forced her to do so, which scared her.

"So will you tell me now who you really are?" she asked, turning to face the amused bald man.  
"May I sit?" he pointed to a chair next to her.  
She nodded and sat on the bed, preparing to ask all the questions she had on her mind.

"I am Varys, Master of Whispers, or to be more plain with you, the spymaster." he explained.  
"So you serve the Usurper?" she said, keeping her hatred for the man who murdered her family deep inside.  
"I do, but I have served your father for many years, and I will always serve House Targaryen, princess." he pledged.

"So.. When I go North, the Starks will know me as Rhalla Targaryen, yes?" she asked hesitantly.  
"Of course, princess." he responded.  
"But what of the servants, the handmaidens? Gossips are fast to spread, surely you know that, spymaster." she said sarcastically.  
"I do know, my lady. Ned Stark assured me that he has it all settled." he said plainly.

"Why does he care about me, or my safety? Didn't he fight beside Robert Baratheon to overthrow my father and kill my brother, Rhaegar?" she asked, "Who tells me that I will not be killed as soon as I reach the gates? Or that you will before him? Who tells me that this isn't all but a trap?" she raised her tone.

"Have no fear from me. I was never one for violence. Though I am curious; why did you accept my offer if you are so afraid?" he asked with a grin on his face.  
"Because anything is better than that.. savage I was supposed to marry. I would do anything to escape that, even if it means leaving my sister behind." she lowered her head in shame to the ground, then lifted it to continue, "But you haven't answered my question." 

"Ned Stark and I know that not all Targaryens are monsters like the Mad King." he said.  
"Do not call him that." she shot back angrily, insisting on each word.  
"I do realize that it must be hard to hear the sad truth. But it is the reality, and I am sorry." he said calmly.

"But I also know that you do not have to pay for your father's misdeeds. Your bloodline must prevail, for you descend from a dynasty that ruled the Seven Kingdoms for over three centuries. House Targaryen brought unity and order to our world, and it must be preserved." he complimented, pride of her family's heritage made her head rise high.

"And about the marriage.." she started, her voice much softer, now that she felt safer.  
"What is it, princess?" the man smiled.  
"You say I don't have to marry Stark's eldest son. Then why did he propose it to me anyway if he already knew that I would decline?" 

"To be honest with you, we vaguely discussed the possibility, but I assure you that you are not obliged to do anything but to trust. Even Robb Stark doesn't know of the offer. It was merely a way to make you safer, or for you to have a stronger position at court, as the heir of Winterfell's wife. But you will be safe, that I can assure you." he explained, silence enveloped the room when she ran out of questions.

"I will leave you to rest, my lady." the spymaster said as he rose from his seat and walked to the door.  
"Who do you truly serve, Lord Varys?" she stopped him.  
"The Realm." he responded before closing the door behind him, leaving Rhalla to wander in her thoughts.. 

She understood the situation. Even though the spymaster tried to disguise the offer, she was to be a hostage, a ward, and that in the sole purpose of avoiding war with the Dothraki.  
When her brother would plan to attack, they would ransom him. But what they didn't know is that Viserys had no great love for her, and when the time should come, he will attack, even if it meant jeopardizing her life. 

**************************************

It had been a month since the ship had sailed from Essos, to what Varys claimed was the North. But Rhalla doubted the accuracy of the information, for she had seen the Westerosi map and studied it, and there was no way she knew of to travel from Essos directly to Winterfell with one ship.  
Rhalla grew sick of the cabin she had been staying in for so long. She would eventually take walks on the railing to breath some fresh air. Painting made for a fun distraction, and reading. Any other activity was impossible in this small place.

"Where are we?" she asked, happy to finally feel the firm and hard ground under her feet.  
"Gulltown, in the Vale." the Eunuch informed as they walked out of the place. She wore a dress that was much more practical for riding than the one she wore at her sister's wedding.

The port was active, and when she and Lord Varys found a way out, they walked to a stout man in leather armor, broad, with large white whiskers, standing with two horses, waiting and looking in every direction.

"Ser Rodrik Cassel." Varys presented, "He will be accompanying you to Winterfell."  
"My lady." the man curtsied, and she inclined her head in greeting, although confused.  
"Why? Won't you be coming?" she asked Varys.  
"I am afraid I will have to take my leave, my lady. Work awaits in the capital and I must return at once. But I am at ease to know that you are in safe hands." he smiled.

"Then I must thank you, Lord Varys, for everything you have done for me." she said honestly.  
"Oh, it is no trouble." he said, "Farewell, lady Rhalla."   
"And to you. Lord Varys." she said before she watched the Master of Whispers vanish amidst the crowds.  
She sighed and turned to her new travelling companion who was tending to the horses.

"Can you ride, my lady?" he asked.  
"Of course." she said before she used his help to mount her horse and pat it.  
Her love for horses and riding could never fade. 

Another long journey awaited Rhalla before finally meeting the people she had been eager to meet for so long. The journey served her scheming and plotting well enough, and she was ready for whatever lied ahead of her.


	4. Winterfell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhalla finally arrives to Winterfell, and the welcome she got from the Starks is pretty warm.  
> Well.. not from all of them.

Months passed travelling through the woods, avoiding the Kingsroad at all cost where curious eyes might see them. No one knew what Rhalla looked like, or even knew of her existence, and her dark hair made for a good cover, but one could never be safe.

Her hair was messy, her dress was ruined by months of riding and sleeping on the ground. They would sleep and eat in inns whenever they were passing by villages, but they mostly camped in the woods.

She got to know only little of Ser Rodrik on the road. He was a quiet companion, and she didn't bother to insist on making him talk, even if she felt quite bored along the journey from the Vale to the North. He was however impressed by her riding skills, and her patience and resistance to the hard conditions they were travelling in. 

And finally, there it was: Winterfell. The strong large fortress that stood for millenia, its high towers covered by the snow and the direwolf banner flying over the battlements. The castle that would be her home from now on, if all went according to plan.  
"Welcome to Winterfell, my lady." Ser Rodrik said as they stood on their horses on top of a hill and watched the capital of the North in the distance.

Rhalla remained speechless, for she had never seen snow where she was. Essos was a very temperate continent, and there she was, on the other side that she dreamt of since she was a child. The sun covered by the light grey clouds was beginning to set.  
She slightly raised her body from the saddle and used the pressure of her legs to make the horse gallop towards their final destination.

Finally at the gates after passing rows of small houses of log and stone in Winter Town, she slew down her horse and waited as the guards allowed her and Ser Rodrik passage to the courtyard. She prepared herself by straightening her back and raising her chin high like the noble princess she was.

She felt it inappropriate to meet the Starks in such a state, messy and unbathed for a long time, but she tried to keep her discomfort at bay.   
Two Northmen who didn't look like peasants nor villagers stood tall and watched her come close, one older than the other in their noble leather clothing, cloaked in their long winter coats that were topped with wolf pelts, or so it seemed. 

Ser Rodrik unmounted his horse and came to help her do the same. Though she didn't need his assistance, she played the game and acted like a proper lady in front of them.

Her body ached from days of riding, though she wore a smile on her face as she stepped closer to the men. She removed her hood, uncovering her messy braid of dark hair, and her leather gloves as she stood tall before them.  
"Lord Stark." Ser Rodrik bowed then took the horses to the stables, while other servants took Rhalla's belongings to where she was staying.

"My lady. I hope the road wasn't too much trouble." Eddark Stark bowed before her.  
"My lord." she curtsied and watched the younger man bow as well.  
"You are our honored guest within these walls. I am Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North. This is Robb, my eldest son." he introduced.

The young man stood in strong and tall build, blue eyes, thick brown-reddish curly hair and thin beard before the princess, his hands crossed behind his back, without saying a word. Ned and the princess both waited for him to say something, which he didn't.

"A pleasure." Rhalla said politely, watching Robb's serious expression gazing down at her, showing no sign of content, and suddenly, she shivered from the cold winter breeze that she felt now that her body had cooled down.  
She wasn't very pleased either, for she was standing in front of the very man who took part in her family's downfall, but she had her reasons, and plans for what's to come.

Ned stuttered when his son didn't say a word to the dark-haired beauty and broke the awkward silence, "We will show you to your chambers. Rest for the day, and tomorrow, I would appreciate it if you visited me in my study, to discuss some personal matters." he said as he gestured for a maid to come closer.

The maid was a tall young woman with a darker complexion and beautiful brown eyes with an accent that was obvious to be from the Free Cities, as Rhalla lived there and recognized the difference.

"This way, my lady." the young woman said and ushered her to follow.  
"My lords." Rhalla smiled and followed the woman through the muddy courtyard into the Great Keep, holding her leather gloves tight in her hands from anger of the young man's insolence. 

She walked quietly with slow steps watching the granite made walls covered with House Stark's banners, wide doors made of oak and iron, and finally reaching her chambers in the far end of a corridor. The castle was heated by the hot springs, and though dark, it was a warm and welcoming place.

The maid opened the door for Rhalla and showed her around her room that was relatively small compared to the one she had in Pentos. The fireplace was heating the room and candles were lit to lighten the dark chamber.  
A warm lavender scented bath had already been prepared for her, and a night gown had already been placed on the bed that was overlaid by furry blankets.

"I will be your new handmaiden. Do you need anything, my lady?" the young maid asked.  
"No. Leave." Rhalla said angrily.  
The maid stuttered and started walking out of the room before the Targaryen young lady stopped her, aware of her rudeness.  
"Forgive me, I.. didn't mean it. The journey has been.. very long." she apologized.  
"It's alright, my lady. I'll leave you to rest." the young maid smiled.  
"What's your name?" Rhalla asked while sitting on her bed.  
"Kyra, my lady." she answered politely.  
"And I'm Rhalla." the young princess introduced herself.  
"My pleasure, lady Rhalla of.." the maid stopped, waiting for her to continue.

Rhalla stuttered, not sure what to say since she hadn't spoken to Ned Stark about the identity she was to reveal to the others.  
"Just.. Rhalla." she smiled.  
"Of course, my lady. I will come tomorrow to see your chambers cleaned and your needs tented to, should you require anything." Kyra said before curtsying to the princess, "Goodnight, lady Rhalla."   
"Thank you, Kyra. Goodnight." the dark-haired Targaryen smiled and watched her new handmaiden walk out of the room.

Rhalla puffed out air and started loosening her messy and tangled braid.   
She stood up and took off her clothes. She looked through the mirror and saw the reflect of her bare slender body before heading to the washroom and plunging in the warm bath. It felt like silk on her skin, relaxing and soothing. She laid there for long hours, washing her hair and body in the process, and thinking about her sister.

She was constantly on her mind, and she felt sorry and regretful to have been selfish to leave her behind. She wished she had at least found happiness amongst her new people and husband, although it was very unlikely.

But her mind kept angrily wandering around the young arrogant man she met earlier.  
From what Ser Rodrik said, Robb was to be decent and kind, but she felt she had been lied to. The look he gave her, full of disrespect and pride. Not even a word of welcome, or any other word. All he saw in her was an intruder and an inappropriate guest.

I am a Targaryen, and princess, and they will show me respect.


	5. Disguise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhalla decides of her new position in Winterfell with the Warden of the North.

Rhalla woke up to Kyra's knocks on the door. She quickly fell asleep after her bath, exhausted from the journey and thankful for the comfort and warmth of her bed.

"Good morning, my lady." Kyra said as she entered the room with clothes and food in her hands. She deposed everything on the vanity and took the dirty clothes from Rhalla's washroom and emptied her chamberpot.

"Do you.. need anything?" the maid asked.  
"No, thank you." Rhalla smiled then waited for the woman to leave before stretching her body and yawning, her muscles aching in protest as she got up from the bed.  
She ate her breakfast made of eggs, bacon, seasoned bread with butter and honey, and a wedge of her favorite cheese, heath.  
A blue dress in the northern style was brought to her, along with a grey winter cloak and new leather gloves. She tried everything on and it fitted her perfectly, which made her wonder how they got her measurements right.   
She arranged her hair into a side braid and sat on the bed once she finished getting ready.

She didn't know what to do after that, so she opened the window of her room and looked outside, overlooking the main courtyard where activity had already resumed for the day. The snow had stopped, but it was still as cold as the day prior, and she sat as she gazed at her new home, lost in her thoughts.

She got interrupted by knocks on the door. She opened to find Kyra once more, "I am sorry to disturb you, but Lord Stark wishes to see you."   
"Take me to him, then." Rhalla said and gestured for her to lead on.

Kyra took Rhalla down stairs and through corridors and long halls. She felt like it would take her forever to learn her way around the castle, though she was still full of doubts on whether she was really staying. She never stayed in one place for long, and she learned to never get attached to places.

Kyra stopped in front of a door and curtsied before leaving Rhalla alone.  
The princess puffed out air before knocking on the door, then heard a manly voice allowing her to enter.

"Good morning, my lady. I hope you found your chambers to your liking." Ned Stark said as he ushered her to sit. He looked busy with papers and parchments pilled up on his desk.  
"Yes. I thank you for your hospitality." Rhalla said as she sat on the seat in front of the man, waiting for what he had to say.

"As you may have been told, only Robb and I know of your identity, and we swore to keep it secret until the time is right." he started.  
"The Targaryens are despised in Westeros. Not all, but your father mostly. And I am ready to put the conflicts between our two noble houses behind and bring a new era of peace, even if it means hiding the truth. Honor must be served." he spoke seriously, his northern accent resonating.

Rhalla smiled, "I agree. I know that you have gone to many lengths to bring me here, without the knowledge of the Usurper, since he wants all Targaryens dead. But you must have your reasons, I am sure."   
"King Robert is the rightful king now." Ned Stark corrected, much to her discontent.  
"We have learned of your brother's plans. To marry your sister to the Dothraki Khal and get an army of horselords. But we cannot afford another war, my lady. This land has known peace for over thirty years, and you are our only hope for it." he explained.

"So you are taking me hostage? I am your ward now, aren't I?" she said, twisting her lips into an angry smile.  
"You came willingly. No one forced you, so you are free." he objected.  
"I understand, and I appreciate your efforts in keeping peace in the region, my lord. It is wise of you to fear the Targaryens' wrath." she implied with a grin.

Ned looked at the sharp tongued princess and remained quiet for a while, holding his face with his hands. The man seemed honorable and honest. On that matter, Ser Rodrik seemed to be right, but Rhalla was still cautious.

"There is still the matter of your identity." he remembered.  
"I have been told that you had thought this through." she responded.  
"Not quite, but I have thought of giving you a position here, only if I knew of any skills or talents you have." 

"Skills? What skills?" she wondered out loud, then reflected on the matter for a moment.  
"I.. Uh.. I can ride, sew a bit, cook.. a bit." she stuttered, "I can fluently speak High Valyrian, Ghiscari-"  
"Of course. You could teach my children High Valyrian." he interrupted.  
"Teach them? But I don't know how." she exclaimed.   
"Maester Luwin can help you with the teaching methods. Otherwise, I believe it to be an easy task." he decided.  
"Aren't people going to wonder why the Warden of the North wants his children to learn Valyrian?" she asked.  
"I want my children to learn about ancient history. My youngest daughter, Arya, is a student of history, and would love to learn the language." he convinced.  
Rhalla sighed in surrender, "Fair enough. I will tutor her."  
"I would like you to join us for supper, in the dining hall, for you to meet the rest of the family." he asked.  
"I'd be honored." she smiled as she rose from her seat and headed for the door to go back to her room.  
She memorized her way back when Kyra guided her, and although hard, she managed to reach her chambers that were neat and tidy when she arrived.

She worried about what the members of House Stark might think of her. She wanted to give them a good impression on her, now that it seemed like she was staying, but she feared that the same events that happened with the heir to Winterfell would occur again. She was nervous, to say the least, but she was ready, for whatever it was she was going to face.


	6. Dining Hall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhalla gets to know her new hosts, and it is fair to say that some are more enthusiastic to meet her than others.

Rhalla was sitting in her room, feeling boredom and loneliness, even if it had only been a day since she arrived, when she suddenly heard knocks on the door.

Kyra, probably, she thought to herself as she headed to open the door, finding a young girl at her doorstep, looking up to her and smiling.

"Sorry, can I help you?" Rhalla said with confusion, holding the doors handle.  
"You're Rhalla, right? Can I come in?" the little girl said.  
"I.. Uh.. Yes, of course." she stuttered then allowed the child to come in before closing the door and standing next to the vanity with crossed arms.

"Father told me you were going to be my new tutor, is that right?" the young girl said with excitement as she jumped to sit on the bed.  
"Oh, you must be-" Rhalla started.  
"Arya, yes. Don't tell Father I came. He said we should wait until supper to meet you, but I couldn't wait." the girl said.

Rhalla smiled, "Well, nice to meet you, Arya. Yes, I am to be your new tutor. But don't worry, it will be fun."   
"I know! Father says you are from Essos, and that you fluently speak Valyrian. Do you know anything about the Targaryen history?" Arya asked with enthusiam.

Rhalla got nervous and felt her body starting to shake, a feeling she doesn't know the origin of, but if lying to a child felt that way, what might it be like when she'd face the entire Stark family?  
"I do, yes. I can tell you all that I know about the Targaryen dynasty." Rhalla smiled.  
"Brilliant! Maester Luwin doesn't tell me everything. I know it." Arya said then jumped down the bed and stood in front of Rhalla.

"I have to go. Mother will start looking for me. See you tonight, and act like you never saw me, Rhalla!" Arya warned then ran out of the room, leaving the young lady with an amused smile on her face.

Well, that went well, she thought, then returned to watch the activity in the courtyard from her window and get lost in her thoughts.

 

The sun was setting, and Rhalla decided to start readying herself for supper with the Stark family. She left her wavy hair down and braided it like she used to do in Pentos, and she kept the simple dress they offered her. Kyra came into her room earlier to ask if she required anything and to take her to the Great Hall as Rhalla asked her to earlier that day.

She puffed out air and walked out of the room.  
As soon as she opened the door, Robb was outside the room, leaning on the wall and waiting, probably for her. Wearing his leather attire, he straighten his posture and looked down at her in her beautiful northern dress, now bathed and rested, unlike when he first met her.

She gasped from surprise and raised her head high, "Lord Stark." she said as she inclined her head.  
"Lady.. Rhalla, yes?" he asked and she nodded, finally hearing the sound of the young man's voice.  
"Father insisted that I escort you to the Great Hall. My family's awaiting. Are you ready to leave, my lady?" he said in a monotone, and she nodded.   
Kyra curtsied to Robb and left the young highborns alone.

He ushered Rhalla to walk and she closed the door to her room and walked beside the young man.  
Uncomfortable, she tried to break the awkward silence, but renounced and remained quiet as their steps echoed in the halls.

Eventually, the young man spoke, "Why are you here?"  
Rhalla suddenly stopped walking, surprised, and looked up at the tall man with questioning looks.  
"You don't think I believe when you say you came here to be safe. You're a Targaryen. I know what you want." he spitted quietly, making sure no one hears, and her jaw dropped.

"And what is it you think I want, Lord Stark?" she questioned as she crossed her arms.  
"I will not stand by as you tear my family apart, like your father, the Mad King, tried to do. I agreed to keep your secret, but if I witness anything from you that might threaten our house-" he threatened, before she interrupted.

"And I will not stand as you insult me and my house! Aye, I am a Targaryen, and you will speak to me with respect, Lord Stark. Whatever your problems are with my house, or my father, it is none of my concern." she yelled, her nostrils flaring from anger, "And the reasons of my arrival are my own. I do not have to share them with you." she continued, her gaze burning with rage.

Robb looked at her amusingly, then rolled his eyes and resumed his walk, leaving her behind watching him, and boiling with anger.  
She sighed and arranged her dress, then followed him through the large castle. 

What is wrong with him?, she wondered.

Silent steps took them to the large Great Hall where all of the household was dining around large trestle tables.   
The noble family were seated on the raised platform in the background.   
Eddard Stark stood up from his seat at the head of the table when he saw his son, followed by the young lady approach.

Robb left her and sat on his seat next to his father, patting a young man with dark curly hair who was seated on a different table on his way, and she nervously stood in front of the large table, waiting to be introduced to the family, and feeling the attention turn to her.

"Lady Rhalla, please, take seat." Ned Stark gestured for her to sit next to Arya.  
"This is Lady Rhalla of Pentos, and she will be tutoring Bran and Arya High Valyrian." he presented.

The young Targaryen beauty sat straight and smiled to the other members, her breath heavy and cheeks flushing red.   
"Lady Rhalla, this is my wife, Lady Catelyn. And this is Sansa, Bran, Arya and Rickon." he introduced.  
"My pleasure." Rhalla inclined her head.

"It is an honor to have you here, Lady Rhalla. Know that you are most welcome." Catelyn said with a heartwarming smile.  
"Thank you, Lady Stark." Rhalla rendered and her eyes lingered to Robb who was watching her with annoyance and mistrust.

The servants came in and deposed food all around the table, filling Rhalla's plate with various types of meat and vegetables, and her cup with red wine. The food in Winterfell was rather simple, which was reasonable due to the cold and harsh conditions. For dessert, a kidney pie was served, and lemon cake, which looked to be Sansa's favorite. Rhalla quietly ate her food, discovering new flavors she never tasted before.

The Starks sat and talked about the cold weather, and family matters, nothing interesting that Rhalla could report. Sansa and Arya were constantly arguing while their mother tried to stop them from nearly murdering each other, Bran was teaching Rickon how to climb the battlements, and Robb was laughing with his father. His smile was so distracting.

Sitting and watching the family banter made Rhalla's heart warm. She never saw a family so close to each other, and she never shared a bond with anyone like the Starks did, except with Daenerys. She and her sister got along and loved each other more than anything. Rhalla acted like an older sister to her. Even if only a few hours older, she protected her from all harm against their abusive brother, or any other threat they faced. Never staying in one place, never having a place they could call home, they only had each other, but now, it seemed like she would never see her again.

In the middle of the meal, Rhalla got emotional and felt the need to cry for her sister's loss. She suddenly dropped ber fork and rose from her chair, tears threatening to pour out, "If you'll excuse me." she muttered and walked out of the hall with quick steps. 

She leaned against a wall in a corridor where no guards or curious eyes would catch her, and she covered her mouth for discretion while tears streamed down her face. Guilt and remorse, but also confusion filled her about the choice she made. She wondered if it was the right thing to do. If it wasn't selfish of her to put her safety in front of her sister's. It felt like torture to be away from the only family she had, and being here with this loving family made her jealous, and her heart crave for the same love and warmth she never possessed. Memories of a lost and orphan childhood rushed in her mind, reviving the pain she buried deep in her heart.

As she sobbed, she heard steps walking in her direction. She quickly rubbed her eyes and sniffed, straightening her posture and arranging her dress. She didn't want to seem weak and vulnerable in front of the northerners, and was determined to be strong.

Catelyn Stark appeared and stepped towards her. She noticed Rhalla's puffy eyes and blotchy skin from crying and held her in her arms at the young girl's surprise.   
"Hush, it's alright." the woman said, rubbing Rhalla's back.  
Rhalla closed her eyes and relaxed herself, enjoying the care Lady Stark showed her, even if she knew nothing of her. 

Rhalla pulled away after a while and gave a smile of gratitude to the woman, "Thank you." she simply said.  
"I know many blame you for your father's crimes. But you must not be held accountable for his misdeeds. You are innocent, and you had a difficult life, but I assure you that you are safe here." Catelyn said softly.  
"You.. know?" Rhalla questioned with arched thick eyebrows.

"Yes, I do. Ned spoke to me about it. We didn't want to tell the children about it. You know how they are. They might talk about it to somebody else, even innocently, and we cannot take this risk." she chuckled.  
"Thank you, Lady Stark, for everything really, and for the dress." Rhalla said as she ran her fingers through her gown.  
"Oh, thank Sansa. She made it." Catelyn said.  
"Ah, that's.. a lovely sentiment. I will thank her later." Rhalla smiled.

"Come, finish your food." the Lady suggested.  
"To be honest, I hoped I could retire to my chambers. I'm feeling a little tired." Rhalla sighed.  
"Will you be alright, or do you need me to fetch the Maester?" Catelyn said worriedly.   
"No, no! There is no need. I am just worn out."   
"Well go rest then. You have a long day ahead of you. Teaching Bran and Arya is quite the task. Gods be with you!" Catelyn chuckled then returned to rejoin her family. 

Rhalla watched the svelte woman walk away with a large smile drawn on her face. The meeting went better than she'd hoped, and somehow, she started to feel safe within the castle walls.

But Robb was still threatening her safety. His mistrust and arrogance towards her annoyed her, and she was ready, no matter was it took, to put him at her side.


	7. Valyrian

Rhalla woke up in the early morning for her first Valyrian lesson with the Stark children. She was nervous, to say the least, and she hadn't used the language in a long time, although she found a few books after asking Maester Luwin where she could revise what she knew, and consulting with him about various matters the night prior.

She readied herself, wearing a simple dress with her winter coat to protect herself from the freezing cold, and her hair tied into a braid, then walked to the courtyard where Bran and Arya were taking lessons with the Maester himself. They were sat on a table up a platform that overlooked an empty training yard. Rhalla stood not far from them and waited until they were done.

"Highgarden. Lords.. the Tyrells. Sigil.. uh.. a flower? Words.. Growing Strong." Arya answered as the Maester pointed at the location on the map with a wooden stick.  
"Good. Your turn." the tutor then flipped the stick and tapped it on another spot of the map, this time questioning Bran.

At that moment, Robb, the dark curly haired young man from before and another lean and dark youth came into the training yard to practice their sword fighting.  
Rhalla watched them, standing discreetly with her hands holding the heavy books. 

The young men drew their swords and trained for a long time, wearing their leather armors and dancing around each other, not noticing her presence. Rhalla could see Robb's impressive talents, and his muscular built helping him take down his brothers-in-arms very easily. The only man she saw with a sword, apart from the Dothraki, was her brother, Viserys, and he was quite bad at it.

"Focus, Bran." the Maester yelled at the young boy who was watching his brother fight with admiration.   
"Now, that's enough for today. Lady Rhalla will take over. Be nice, young lads." Maester Luwin said before he stood up and slowly walked out of the table, then Rhalla disposed the books on the table and walked up the few steps to sit in his stead.

"Good morning." she smiled to the kids, but none of them answered her. They were busy watching the display in front of them.  
"Hello." Rhalla insisted.  
"Good morning, lady Rhalla." Arya greeted, finally breaking from her reverie.  
"Just call me Rhalla. Are you excited to learn Valyrian?" she said, already feeling the nerves.   
"I'm not. She is." Bran pointed at his sister.  
"Fair enough. First, I need to know if you know any word in Valyrian?" she questioned.  
The Stark children shook their heads, and she sighed.

It's going to be a long day, she thought.

"Alright, let us start with the basics." Rhalla said as she flipped through the pages of one of her manuals.

*********

The lesson went on well, surpassing Rhalla's expectations. Although the children were distracted, and she as well, glancing in the young lord's direction every now and again, she managed to teach them a few High Valyrian words. She dismissed them after they were done for this time. Bran joined his brother in the courtyard, but Arya stayed.  
"Something on your mind, Arya?" she asked while collecting her things.  
"You told me you were going to tell me about the Targaryens." the young lady reminded.  
"Oh! Uh.. yes. What would you like to know?" Rhalla stuttered, sitting back next to Arya.  
"Everything." the girl said excitedly.

"Alright. So, the Targaryen conquest started over 300 years ago, when Aegon the Conqueror rode his dragon Belerion, along with his sisters and wives, Rhaenys and Visenya riding Vhagar and Meraxes, to Westeros and unified all of the six independent kingdoms into one kingdom under one ruler, crushing those who wouldn't bend the knee, and sparing those who pledged loyalty to him when they saw they couldn't win against the army and the three massive dragons. Visenya had a sword she called Dark Sister, made of Valyrian Steel. They were all great warriors. Since then, the Targaryen ruled with a firm hand, with Fire and Blood. You see, that's-"

"What are you telling her now?" Robb interrupted, his breath heavy from training and his tone firm and angry. Rhalla didn't even notice him when he came closer and listened in.  
"I-" she stuttered.  
"Arya, go to your room." the young lord ordered.  
"Why?" Arya defied him. The young lady was reckless and showed great interest to what the princess was narrating.  
Robb sighed, "I just want to talk to lady Rhalla for a moment." he said softly.

Arya got up and ran from the courtyard, while the dark haired beauty walked down the stairs to Robb with her books in her hand and stood tall in front of him.  
"Yes, what is it?" Rhalla asked.  
"Why do you fill my sister's head with your house's history?" he questioned.  
"I'm not filling her head. It is common knowledge that the Targaryens were a dynasty not easily outdone. Your sister asked to know, and I did as I was bid. If you want to be mad at someone, take it up with your father, not me." she said, shooting daggers with her big blue eyes.

"My father told you to teach her High Valyrian." Robb corrected, and before Rhalla could answer, his friends came from the back and patted him on the back.  
"Leave the lady alone, Robb." one of them said as he bowed and took her hand, "Theon Greyjoy, my lady." he smirked as he kissed her hand.  
Rhalla felt very awkward, but she smiled and pulled her hand from his grasp as soon as he rose again.

"You didn't tell us what a lovely woman our new guest is." Theon said, resting his hand on Robb's shoulder, "Right, Jon?"   
"Oh.. yes. I am Jon Snow, my lady. Pleased to finally meet you." the curly haired said in his northern accent.  
"Rhalla." she inclined her head. Although still a foreigner to Westerosi customs, she knew that children of illegitimate birth born to nobles are given a surname related to the region they are from, thus, she concluded that Jon was Ned Stark's bastard. A strange thing to understand from a man of honor.

After standing with the three men made her feel uncomfortable enough, especially with the dark glares Robb was giving her, she decided to leave.  
"If you'll excuse me." she curtsied then turned on her heel, sighing from relief then walked out of the courtyard.

"We hope to see you again, lady Rhalla." Theon yelled from a distance, and she only turned to nod before resuming her walk with faster steps.

"What is wrong with you?" Theon asked Robb after the young lady vanished into the keep, "If I were given the chance to marry her, you bet I would! I mean, did you see her?"   
"She's all yours. I don't trust her." the young lord said, his tone full of suspicions and accusations towards the Targaryen princess.  
"Why not?" Jon asked.  
"She's a Targaryen. Why would a Targaryen accept to come North if not for vengeance?" Robb said.  
"You don't know her, Robb. We don't know her story, nor what she's been through." Jon reasoned.  
"Not like I care." Theon scoffed, then left his friends with a smug face and arrogant walk, while Robb and Jon looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

 

Rhalla sat on her bed, angry that Robb was the only one to show her lack of respect. The others were kind enough towards her, and the young lord woke in her anger, a rage that she hadn't felt in her life.


	8. Direwolf

Rhalla headed to the training yard early in the morning. After a lesson with Arya and Bran, Robb, Jon and Theon came for their training as usual.

After the lesson ended, Arya went for sewing lessons with her sister, against her will, while Bran practiced his archery skills with his brother's assistance.  
Rhalla sat on a hay bale next to Rickon with one of his favorite books. He asked her to read it for him, and she couldn't resist his bright eyes and innocent face. She started to feel home in Winterfell, and to get used to the cold as well. Their customs and traditions were no longer foreign to her, though her sister was constantly on her mind. She wished she could write to her, if only she knew that the letter would be received by her.

After laughing good-heartily at Bran's failure at aiming a single arrow in the shooting target along with the Lord and Lady of Winterfell who were watching from the top, and Robb and Jon who were supervising their brother, Eddard Stark called for his sons to accompany him to bring justice to a deserter from the Night's Watch.

Arya impressed them all with her archery skills, when she surprised Bran by shooting an arrow right in the centre of the target in her brother's stead when all thought she wasn't even there. Rhalla thought of an idea and went to speak to Arya when she returned from her run after Bran chased her and failed to catch her, then left to join his father and brothers.

"Impressive, Arya. I wish I was as good as you are." Rhalla congratulated her.  
"I could teach you if you want." Arya said.  
"Really?" Rhalla cunningly asked with surprise.  
"Sure! Come." the young girl said and gestured for the princess to follow her, "It won't be easy with the dress, but hold this." 

Rhalla held the bow and arrow Arya handed her. She've always dreamt of learning archery since she was a child, but was never allowed to. She listened to the instructions the Stark girl gave her.  
"Stand right. Your feet have to be pointed towards the target, and not too far apart. Hold the arrow to the string with three fingers. I'm left-handed, so this is how I hold it." Arya said as she arranged Rhalla's position.  
"Now raise your bow arm, and draw the bow while aiming at the target. You have to focus on where you want the arrow to go, or it will never work." she explained.

Rhalla obeyed, focusing her eyes on the target, and trying hardly to keep her hands and feet in the right position.  
"Alright. Release the arrow now." Arya said, and Rhalla took a deep breath before relaxing her fingers and watched as the arrow flew over the target to the other side of the courtyard.

Arya giggled at her failure, then stopped when she saw Rhalla's displeased glare.  
"You know, with practice, you'll get better." she tried to reassure her, though the princess was too proud to accept failure, so she tried again, and again, failing each time before feeling shamed by her own poor display. 

She stayed in the courtyard for hours on end, not noticing time passing, while Arya left earlier to find Maester Luwin for a lesson of mathematics. Rhalla at least succeeded in shooting the arrow in the training target, and not far from it, which felt like a huge progress to her.

Archery required concentration, and patience, two things Rhalla wasn't very good at, though this exercise made her relax herself and stand without tension. Every time she loosened herself, she felt progress, and so it made for an excellent therapy.

When the sun started setting and the weather got colder and windier, she felt tired and decided to retire for the day. After she put the arrows back in the quiver on the ground, she held the bow to hang it and bizarrely, she felt something sniffing her shoes. She slightly lifted her skirts to find the most adorable puppy she has ever seen. She gasped from surprise and knelt to hold it in her hands. Soft smokey grey fur and yellow eyes, it was a baby wolf.  
"Hi, puppy!" she said with a childish voice, caressing the soft pelt of the tiny animal.  
The young pup wagged his tail, looking at her with big eyes, and making her heart melt.

"It's a direwolf." Robb said as he walked towards her, making Rhalla jump from surprise once more. He was still in his coat of plates and cloak, with his sword belt tightened around his waist, just returning from his expedition with his father.  
"Lord Stark." she greeted coldly as she disposed the wolf on the ground.

"I'll be calling him Grey Wind." the young man said, and the cold winter breeze whooshed in the courtyard, lifting Rhalla's dark messy strands of hair and brushing her light skin, making her shiver.   
"A nice choice. Although I will take my leave before you blame me for touching it." she mocked with her chin high and her arms crossed, still angry from their last encounter.

"I am sorry for earlier, my lady. It was unworthy of me." he apologized with his head lowered to the ground.  
Her blue eyes widened, not believing what she was hearing. From the moment she arrived, never had she heard a courteous word from him, nor any other pleasant word. And now, there he was, in front of her in the empty courtyard, and apologizing for his behavior. Why might that be? 

An apology from the arrogant arse, she scoffed.

"I just wish to know why your family hates mine so much. It was the Lannisters who murdered my family, but I do not understand the nature of the conflict between our two houses." she asked, trying to appease the bad blood that developed between them, and honestly know a truth she sought for a very long time.

"The Mad King burned my grandfather and my uncle alive. Your brother, Rhaegar, kidnapped my aunt, Lyanna, and she was never seen again. Your father was a mad man." Robb explained, the anger within him rising again.  
"Those are lies! He wouldn't do that for no reason." she objected stubbornly, not wanting to believe what he told. To admit that she was on the wrong side the whole time. That her father was mad, and the true reason for her house's doom and downfall was hard to bear, especially when since she was a child, she regarded her father highly, from the way Viserys spoke of him. She saw him as a hero even.

"If only it were otherwise, but I'm afraid you weren't present. You never knew him. But my father saw what happened. And he fought with honor to bring justice to our family." Robb insisted, and she sighed in exasperation.  
"Well, I am sorry, for your family's misfortune. But you must understand that I am not to blame for my family's misdeeds. Whatever my father has done, I took no part in it. I came here willingly and peacefully. You must understand that I am not a threat to you, nor to any member of your family." Rhalla said with her hand on her heart, her tone and expression trying to reason with the headstrong young man, but his gaze was dark, like it always has been towards her, and with one last look, he turned on his heel, with his direwolf following him, leaving Rhalla alone in the middle of the courtyard, helpless and vulnerable. 

She felt herself failing at convincing Robb of her innocence, and it infuriated her. He was the only possible threat to her safety. But what bothered her was that despite his treating her poorly, she regarded him highly, while at the same time feeling an anger surpassing her previous experiences whenever she faced him.  
She was confused about her feelings, but she wasn't going to give up on bringing all of the castle to her good side, for she was determined to earn their trust and respect for the years to come.

Rhalla sighed and started heading to her chambers after she watched Robb leave with a saddened expression.

On her way, she met Maester Luwin who seemed to have important news for her.  
"A package is waiting for you in your chambers, my lady."


	9. Legacy

Rhalla quickly returned to her chambers, finding a box right in front of her bed.   
She sat down, taking a deep breath and praying that the box didn't contain an assassin ready to kill her. The attempts on her life in the past were countless, and came in surprising ways. An art, really.

She finally decided to open the chest after inhaling deeply, but it was closed. Amazing. She looked at the lock, and noticed that the shape of it was very similar to the seal of her ring. The only thing she had left of her family.  
She pressed the ring in the lock, and it made a sound.

After taking a deep breath, Rhalla opened the chest, unrevealing three stunning dragon eggs, similar to her sister's. She remembered Daenerys receiving the same on her wedding day, and the first thing that crossed her mind was if those were the same eggs. That she might be in danger, and that sending the chest was a sort of warning to Rhalla, or worse.  
Her heartbeat fastened, and worry traveled through her mind, preventing her from admiring the beautiful colors of the petrified eggs.

As a thousand questions rushed in her mind, she perceived a parchment in the back of the chest.  
She opened the seal bearing the Targaryen sigil with the three dragon heads, and that only made the worry worsen. The parchment held a letter, written in beautiful calligraphic letters, and after sighing, she started reading it:

My dearest daughter,

If you are reading this, then the time for you has come to find your own path. I know it isn't easy, being separated from your blood, and that you are working so hard to uphold the family name, but you must never feel guilt for putting your own safety as your priority. You are a princess, you must never forget that, and a Targaryen, so I give you that which I believe will help you fight for what you know, in your heart, is right. Take what is yours, with Fire and Blood, and never allow anyone to take it away from you.

I love you Rhalla Targaryen. Always.

 

At the end of the reading, Rhalla couldn't tell if it was the emotion or the surprise that were making her hands shake and her breathing fasten. Tears were wailing down her face, and she made sure none would mess up the paper.  
She read the letter, over and over, and still didn't believe what it implied. The letter was clearly from her mother, Rhaella Targaryen, the woman she never saw. The mother who died after giving birth to her and her sister in the worse storm Dragonstone had known, earning Daenerys the name Stormborn.

But so many things didn't make sense to Rhalla. Who kept the chest hidden all these years? Where did my mother get these dragon eggs? she wondered, but most importantly, How are petrified eggs supposed to help her fight? What did she believe was right?

Those were the questions that bothered her sleepless night, and she decided that the first thing she would do was to go to Maester Luwin first thing in the morning to see if he had any information about from who and where the box has been sent.

 

And she did just as much. After wearing her dress and pulling her hair in a braid, she left her room, making sure to hide the letter and to seal the box.  
She found the Maester in his turret, flipping through some book, and he lifted his head when he saw her walk through the open door, without knocking nor asking for his permission, which surprised him.

"Who sent the box?" Rhalla asked directly while crossing her arms.  
The Maester stuttered, "We don't know.. my lady. A raven carried a letter from an anonymous party, claiming that the box should be retrieved from an empty house in Winter Town and that it is directed to you. Lord Stark sent his men and they brought the chest directly to your chambers." he explained with a slow voice.

Everything seemed so mysterious and ominous to the princess, but in a short time, she got attached to her present, wherever the circumstances in which it reached her were, and she intended to protect the eggs from any harm.

"You should have showed me the letter at once, Maester Luwin." she said as she straightened her posture, her look more serious.  
"I am sorry, but.. we had to act on short notice." he said, then he sighed as he started looking for some paper in one of the drawers.  
"Here it is." he presented the small piece of paper to her and she furrowed her eyebrows before reading it, finding only two lines of ink to her great surprise.

A chest has been left in the empty house, near the blacksmith. The box is Princess Rhalla Targaryen's property. No one opens it, expect her.

She inspected the paper carefully before folding it back and returning it to the Maester, her eyes still wandering around the small room, analyzing information acquired. The frustration was the worst, and it made her anger awaken.

"What if the letter fell in the wrong hands?" she yelled as she tugged the strands falling from her braid behind her ears.  
"We were lucky to intercept the raven, my lady. Whoever sent this must be incautious and reckless." he agreed, resting one hand over the other and his head lowered to the ground.

She started taking small strides across the desk, thoughtful but at the same time angry at the danger she just risked.   
"Someone knows I am here. My secret might be at risk. I want to know who it is." she insisted.  
"We will try our best, my lady. I will inform Lord Stark and tell him of the danger." he said, anything to soothe the lady.  
She nodded, then turned on her heel to leave the room. But before she crossed the threshold, the Maester called for her.

"I am sorry to ask you this, my lady. But what did the box contain? You seem to be.. concerned about the content." he said, and she got offended from the question. She never thought of him as a curious man, although she could understand his worry. She was new to the castle, and a Targaryen, so trust still needed to be built.

"I'd rather keep that to myself, Maester Luwin, but it is nothing to be wary of. I thank you however." she said, halfway turning back before she resumed her walk to the muddy courtyard for her daily lessons.  
"Lady Rhalla!", a voice called, and she turned to find none other than Theon Greyjoy, sitting with Robb and Jon on wooden benches and drinking some ale, resting from their sword practice.

She thought twice on whether to be late to the lessons she was tutoring, or being rude to the lords, so she decided to greet them before leaving.  
"My lords." she inclined her head after she walked towards them. She could see the glare that Robb gave her, though she tried to ignore it.  
"My lady, will you join us?" Jon asked, gesturing for her to sit on an empty seat.  
"Nothing would satisfy me more, but I'm afraid I can't. Arya and Bran must be waiting for me." she smiled.

"You didn't know? Lord Stark asked to speak with them. There is no lesson today." Jon informed.  
"Oh." she uttered, "No, I haven't been informed."   
Theon laughed, "Yes! I was the one supposed to tell you. Sorry. I thought I forgot something." 

Jon and Robb giggled, while Rhalla narrowed her eyes at the young man and uttered a sigh.  
"It's alright. Now, will you join us?" he said, and after thinking that she had nothing better to do, she shrugged and decided that there was no harm in getting to know the young men. She sat on the empty bench, while Theon poured some ale in a tankard and handed it to her. She had no desire in getting drunk, but she decided to take the cup and sip through it as they spoke.

"So, my lady. How are you?" Theon smirked.  
"Please. Rhalla is enough." she smiled.  
"Alright, Rhalla. Tell us more about you." he asked.  
She felt the attention drawn to her and glanced in Robb's direction, finding his blue gaze eagerly awaiting her response in a defying way. She took a sip from the ale, hoping it to give her some strength, but winced at the taste. It was stronger than any ale she tasted before.

"What would you like to know, my lord?" she asked.  
"Stop being so formal! It's Theon, he's Jon and that's Robb." he scoffed as he pointed at each of his friends, and she nodded with amusement.

"Are they treating you well?" Jon asked.  
"Some better than others." she said with an insistant tone as she looked at Robb, who immediately understood what she meant and furrowed his eyebrows, then continued with a grin, "But mostly, yes. Thank you for asking." 

"So, how was your life prior to coming here?" Theon asked.  
"I lived with my brother and sister for a year in Pentos, in the Free Cities. Before that, we never stayed in a place for too long." she told.  
"So you have a sister! Is she as pretty as you are?" Theon grinned, making her feel uncomfortable and blush.  
"Theon!" Jon yelled at him, while Robb twisted his lips in a smile, which made her feel more embarrassed.

She cleared her throat, "Uh.. We are twins."   
"But aren't Targaryens supposed to have silver hair?" Theon asked.  
"My sister does. I don't." she muttered. She never liked the topic much.  
"Maybe you're a bastard, like Snow."  he laughed, thinking he would be funny, but all he did was upset her.

The smile on her face quickly disappeared, and she lowered her head, trying to retain any tears of weakness. Jon wasn't pleased by the joke either.  
"Stop it." Robb ordered with a firm tone, and Theon realized that what he said didn't have the effect he'd hoped. Not that he cared, but the princess was too pretty to upset.

"Oh, forgive my manners, my lady. I wasn't trying to be rude." he apologized, and Rhalla could sense the dishonesty of his words.  
She sighed and looked at him, chin high, "It is no trouble." she said, trying to form a smile.  
Her blue eyes then turned to Robb, surprised that for the first time, he was on her side, and defending her. 

Theon then broke the silence when he started bragging about the new golden chain he purchased, and how talented the whore, Ros was, giving him the best nights of his life.   
Rhalla rolled her eyes and kept a smile on her face, amused by the arrogance of the Ironman.   
He didn't mind her sitting with them, and she started to get used to them, even if he bothered her with his constant flirting.  
Jon was being nice to her, and she appreciated it. How the young man of illegitimate birth was the most decent and kind was quite the irony.

Robb however remained silent, which was his custom now whenever she was around. She felt that he wanted to talk, but he retained himself, determined to be bitter and to not get friendly.  
It saddened her, but she decided that she wouldn't waste her time in pleasing him, while she could be enjoying it and laughing with Theon and Jon.

Jon's expression of fascination for the Night's Watch got interrupted by the sight of Maester Luwin.. once again. He walked with fast strides across the active courtyard, struggling with his robes more than Rhalla did with her dress, which was a rather amusing sight.

"The Hand of the King, Jon Arryn, is dead. King Robert is riding to Winterfell."


	10. The King's Arrival

The Maester left as soon as he delivered the information. He had pressing matters with Lord and Lady Stark who already started preparations to receive the king and most of his household.

The princess stayed with the young men for most of the evening. She actually enjoyed being with them, until the news reached her. She sat frustrated, and scared. The Usurper was coming to their doorstep, and Gods know what he will do to her if he knows of her presence, if he didn't already..

"Why would Robert Baratheon travel all this way north?" she asked, taking more sips from the ale than she did before.  
"I don't know. He must want something to bring all these people with him." Jon said.  
"Maybe he's coming to see your father." Theon suggested.  
"He wouldn't bring his entire household only to see Lord Stark." Jon disagreed.  
"He's coming to Winterfell right after Jon Arryn's death. It can only mean one thing. He needs a new Hand." Robb spoke.

"Or maybe he's coming after me." she muttered, her hands shaking from fear.  
"Not everything is about you." Robb shot, and she gasped in offense while she raised her head to meet his dark glare with hers.  
"Pardon me?" she exclaimed with a raised tone.

"Wow wow! You two should bed each other already!" Theon scoffed, raising his hands as if to stop them from attacking each other.  
"Shut up!" Jon turned to Theon, astonished by how he turned everything sexual.  
"Ew. Anything but that." Rhalla said with a disgusted look, and Robb's jaw dropped.  
"What is that supposed to mean?" the young man asked, offended, and she smirked in a mocking way, which made him more angry.

"All right! All right! Enough of that." Jon stood up, while the princess and the young Lord sat, shooting daggers with their eyes, none of them intimidated by the other's look.  
"Look at that, Jon. Imagine them in bed. They would be on fire!" Theon grinned with crossed arms.  
"If you don't stop talking, I will set you on fire!" Rhalla threatened, her tone clearly amused.  
"I like her already." Jon laughed.  
"I would want nothing more." Theon chuckled, and she rolled her eyes in annoyance. 

The three burst out laughing, while Robb still watched Rhalla. She annoyed him. Too much even, and he wondered if that annoyance came from hatred, or from her sharp tongue, or from her foreign beauty, or maybe all three things at once. What he did know was that there was something strange about her, and that intrigued him.

"All right, lads. It was fun being with you, but I'm afraid I have more.. urgent matters to attend to." Rhalla said, taking one final gulp from the ale before disposing it on the table and standing up.   
"What matters?" Robb asked with furrowed eyebrows.

In truth, she had nothing to do, but she wanted to retire to her room, and think further on the box she received. The arrival of the package and the upcoming king's arrival was too much of a coincidence to her, and she wanted to investigate.

"It is none of your concern, my lord." she said, emphasizing on the 'my lord', with a smirk as she curtsied to the group then walked away.  
Robb's nostrils flared, and he watched her walk in the distance.

"I know you want that ass, Robb." Theon said when she was far enough.  
"Stop it." Robb ordered him, while the arrogant young man laughed annoyingly.

 

*******************************************

Weeks past in the castle. Busy where the days for all the household who spent day and night to make sure everything was perfect when the king and queen arrived, and the best chambers in the keep were prepared for them and their children. A feast would take place after the king was greeted, and several activities to keep the king entertained.

Finally, after climbing a wall, Bran informed his mother of the king approaching, even after she clearly forbid him to take such risks.  
"No.more.climbing!", she always said.

Rhalla sat in her room after she wore a new dress she had made, and a brand new winter cloak. Nothing too over the top, for she didn't consider the king's arrival as a happy event.  
Kyra braided her hair like the princess liked it, while she looked blankly at her reflect on the mirror.

"You look beautiful, my lady." the handmaiden complimented.  
"Thank you." Rhalla smiled while twisting a strand of her dark soft hair around her finger, lost in thoughts.  
A knock on the door broke her reverie, and Kyra went to open.

"My lord." Kyra curtsied.  
"My lady. Is Lady Rhalla ready?" the young man asked, and the princess recognized Jon's voice right away.  
She stood up and arranged her dress, whipping her hands from sweat in the process, before dismissing Kyra.  
"Thank you, you may leave." she said softly.  
"Of course, my lady." Kyra smiled and left the room.

Rhalla closed the door and stood in front of Jon with a nervous smile. In the past weeks, she found a friend in him. She spent more time with him and Theon outside of her Valyrian lessons with Bran and Arya, and occasionally, he helped her with her archery skills. 

"The others are gathered outside. We shouldn't be late." Jon informed.  
"I know. I can hear the steps of the household nearing." she answered, "But you didn't need to come all this way, Jon. Don't tell me you came to show me the way. I know how to get to the courtyard by now." she scoffed.  
"I know that. I just wanted to see if you were all right." he said with compassion.

She looked up at him and sighed, "Honestly? I'm terrified. I don't know how to do this. To stand idly as my family's murderers walks by." she opened up.  
"It'll be fine. I promise. We are all on your side." he said gently.  
She chuckled, "Really? All of you?"   
He arched his eyebrow, not sure of what she meant, "Yes! Why do you say that?" 

"Even Robb?" she insisted.  
He laughed at her notion, "Yes. He is. He might not show it, but he is."   
"Sure. Not like he ignored me since I arrived here." she said with wide eyes.  
"Well, it's his way of saying that he's on your side, I guess." he kidded.  
"Whatever. Let's just go." she sighed, and they both headed to the courtyard, where the household lined properly in wait for the king's arrival.

Rhalla stood in line next to Jon, and right behind the Stark family. Robb watched them from the corner of his eye getting in position. His posture was straighter, and he was neatly shaved. The princess found it strange to see him without a beard and she silently giggled, and the sight of Arya running with a helmet was quite the view as well.

The Kingsguard were the first to pass through the gates, carrying the stag banner and the lion one. Rhalla wasn't sure whether it was the sigils or the cold weather that made her shiver.

"That's Ser Jaime Lannister." Jon said when the queen's sister stopped on top of his horse, wearing his shiny golden armor, then removed his helmet to reveal his blonde hair.  
"The man who killed my father." Rhalla said as she glared at him, her teeth clinging in anger.  
"Be calm." Jon said, and Rhalla took a deep breath, trying to hold her rage and sadness together.

The heir to the throne, Joffrey, entered followed by the Hound, and stood, exchanging seducing looks with Sansa, to Robb's displeasure. His playing the role of the protective big brother wasn't his custom.

Then the fat king walked in, and the princess followed Ned Stark when he bowed, as did all those present in the courtyard.  
She was surprised to see that the man who killed her brother Rhaegar many years ago. She imagined him to be taller, stronger, and with less belly than what he had. But he aged, it was obvious.

Although Rhalla hated him, it was heartwarming to see him embrace his long time friend, then greet every member of his family. She was relieved to see that her presence went unnoticed, although when she lifted her head, she caught the Kingslayer inspecting her. 

With discomfort, she searched for anything else to look at but him, and thankfully, queen Cersei walking out of her carriage was the perfect opportunity. She looked beautiful for a woman of her age, although a bit arrogant for Rhalla's taste. 

The queen's younger brother, Tyrion, was the last to enter, and from the glare Cersei gave him, it was obvious that she didn't regard the dwarf fondly.

After the king left with his friend to the Crypts beneath Winterfell, and the guests were shown to their chambers, the crowd dispersed and the activity resumed in the courtyard to prepare for the feast.

"See? That went well. You didn't kill anyone." Jon said sarcatically as he turned to face her. He wasn't in any way a witty person, but with her, he was more relaxed, and allowed himself to smile. 

"Well.. Let's just hope I can retain myself tonight."


	11. Celebrations

Rhalla headed to the Great Hall where the feast was held after she wore the most beautiful dress she owned. It was of grey brocade, northern colors, fastened around her waist and cascading down the silhouette of her body, cut low in the front to show off her lovely neck without revealing too much. The sleeves were of normal length, and the elaborate dress swiped the floor in a dramatic and beautiful way.

In the keep, she removed her winter cloak since the place was already heated. Kyra did her hair in a beautiful and simple braid. The place was lit with candles and torches, and the sound of loud talk and laughter filled the room. Minstrels played musical instruments, and the wine was flowing. Men and women danced to the songs, and the ambience was heartwarming. Word already spread of the king's proposal to Ned Stark to make him his new Hand, but whether he accepted or not wasn't confirmed yet. 

Rhalla oddly enjoyed the ceremony. She wished she could get involved in the celebrations, but she was on her own for the night. Jon was no way in sight, even after she searched for him with her eyes for a long time.  
It was good to see people talking the same language as her, and sharing the same culture, although slightly different. Winterfell started to feel like home, even if the Baratheons' and Lannisters' presence made her on guard and cautious.

The queen sat next to Catelyn Stark. She didn't seem very pleased, but again, she was never satisfied with anything. The king was enjoying himself in another fashion, surrounded by women and his cup never empty. The Stark children were scattered around the tables, sitting next to their friends. Robb seemed to enjoy himself, and he looked handsome, as he always has. Rhalla was seated next to Sansa who wouldn't stop daydreaming about the prince and screaming in delight whenever he looked in her direction.

Rhalla ate her food, drank some wine, and enjoyed watching how different celebrations were in the North. She later stood up in a corner to have a better view at the minstrels, and to discreetly watch what the guests were doing. No one asked who she was, and nobody cared, which surprisingly made the princess relieved. 

Theon came to sit next to Robb and patted his shoulder while he spoke loudly so the young man could hear him through all the noise.  
"Look, she's alone. Go ask her to dance." Theon said, and Robb looked up at him with a questioning look.  
"What? Why would I do that?" he exclaimed.  
"Well, she's pretty, the music is slow, and it's your only chance to be with her, idiot." Greyjoy said, "If you don't go, I will." 

"You have my blessing! Who told you I want to be with her anyway?" Robb chuckled, while he looked at the princess who stood tall with a cup of wine between her hands, inspecting the Great Hall with her large blue eyes.

"Robb. You can't lie to me. I know you like her." Theon insisted, "You've been rejecting every girl who asked you to dance tonight."  
"No, I don't like her. And stop harassing me!" Robb pushed him.  
"Alright. If you go dance with her, I'll stop harassing you. Forever. Deal?" Theon proposed.

Robb glared darkly at him, then turned his look to the Targaryen beauty. He couldn't deny that she was beautiful and different from any of the girls in the castle, and a dance would do him no harm. Besides, seeing Theon lurk around her didn't please his mind.  
"Fine." he sighed, "But if you ever talk about her again, I'm going to kill you myself." he threatened before he finished his ale and stood up.

Rhalla started to feel bored. She decided to stay for a few more moments before retiring to her chambers, but when she looked in front of her, she could see Robb's built getting larger as he walked closer. She didn't believe he was coming towards her, but that changed when he stopped right in front of her.

"Lady Rhalla." he inclined his head.  
She arched her eyebrows in surprise, "Lord Stark." she greeted.  
"I hope you are enjoying the festivities." he said, avoiding her gaze by looking in every direction around him.  
"Not as much as you are, I'm afraid." she smiled.

He stood silent for some time, and she looked at him in wait, probably expecting him to be mean, accuse her of something, or just say nothing.

After a while, he cleared his throat and said nervously as he bowed, "May I have this dance, my lady?" he proposed, and her jaw dropped in surprise while her eyes fixed his hand that was extended to her. She wasn't sure what to make of it, but she looked at him with amusement and accepted the challenge.  
"Of course." she smiled as she delicately placed her hand in his.

He guided her to the centre of the hall where others were dancing. While following him through the crowded place, she met Theon's look. He smirked, and she understood who was behind it all.

Robb found a spot for them to stand and turned to face her. She just stood and watched him. He looked nervous, which was foreign to her because he always looked so confident and firm. But she was nervous too, to miss a step and make a fool of herself, since she was taught to dance but never shared a dance with anyone.

He slowly placed his hand on the small of her back, pulling her close against him, and she shivered. He extended his arm, and she extended hers to place it on his hand, while her other hand rested on his shoulder.  
Their gazes met, blue eyes on blue eyes, and she slowly started to follow his steps. 

She was bewitched by his firm grip, his leading the dance, but she felt uncomfortably confused.  
She didn't know what to exactly think of what was happening, and he didn't either, but her suspicions were distracted for the moment by their swaying to the music across the floor. Palm to palm, turning around each other, then switching hands and rounding in circles before returning to the handhold. He lifted her, and she couldn't take her eyes from his. He was charming and strong, and handsome.

"Father.. insisted that I ask you to dance." he stuttered when he put her down.  
She grinned amusingly, "Really? Your father?" she said, "You are a terrible liar."  
"And you are surprisingly a good dancer." he complimented, anything to avoid revealing he came willingly.  
"Was that a compliment, lord Stark?" she exclaimed, her tone spoiling her sarcasm.  
"No need to be arrogant, dear lady." he said.  
She mockingly let her jaw drop, "Perish the thought! I feel nothing but gratitude."  
"Thank you, Robb." she smiled, tired of my-lording him.

He bowed when the music was over, and she curtsied, before they smiled to each other and he returned to his seat. She took a deep breath before grabbing her cloak and leaving for the courtyard. She needed some fresh air to clear her head after the intense moment she shared with Robb. She wished he could stay with her more, but he left to join his friends.

Before she arrived, she met the Kingslayer as she walked down the stairs. She smiled weakly and tried to continue her walk, but he stood in her way, his tall and large posture preventing her from moving any further.

"Apologies, Ser Jaime." she said politely, gesturing for him to let her pass.  
"Have we met?" he asked suspiciously.  
"I don't think so." she denied, eager to leave immediately.  
"You.. look like someone I knew." he stated as he inspected her face. She felt uncomfortable and lowered her head.

"Well, you must be confusing me with someone else." she said quickly. He started to get on her nerves, and all she wished to do was leave at once.  
"Fair enough. On your way, lady..?" he questioned as he allowed her passage.  
"Rhalla." she informed, "Good evening, my lord." she said before she ran down the stairs in fear. He asked too many questions for her taste.

Arriving to the courtyard and inhaling the fresh air was a relief. The weather was atrociously cold outside, but she thought it worth enduring. She heard groans of a man fighting, so she followed the sound to find none other than Jon, practicing in the dark of night.

"What are you doing here? I've been looking for you all night!" she exclaimed. He turned to face her, and he looked upset.  
"Lady Stark says it is inappropriate to have a bastard in a feast with a king." he said, his eyes looking down at his sword.  
"I am so sorry." she said honestly, "It's not like you missed much." she scoffed, trying to lighten the mood.

"Did you talk to Robb?" he asked her.  
"Actually.. He.. asked me to dance." she said, swinging from one leg to the other and smiling in delight of the memory.  
"And?" Jon asked for the end of the story.  
"I accepted." she revealed.  
"Rhalla, that's wonderful!" he exclaimed.  
"Why is that?" she questioned.  
"You two are the same." he sighed, "You keep ignoring each other, but it's obvious that there is something going on."

I'm not the one who's ignoring the other, she thought to herself.

"I don't know.." she muttered before she sought a way to change the topic.  
"Well, since you're practicing, perhaps I could join you. I still have some archery skills to improve." she proposed.  
"Wonderful idea. Pick up the bow there. I'll help you." he agreed, and she felt proud to have succeeded in making him feel better.

Robb took Arya to her room after she threw food at her sister. He honestly found it funny, but he had to act like the proper big brother and be angry at her. He couldn't keep his head straight however once he was alone with his little sister, and instead of lecturing her on how she should respect Sansa, he found himself showing her more effective ways to annoy her. 

On his way back, he heard giggles in the courtyard, and when he got closer to the sound, the princess was drawing the bow, aiming at the target, while Jon held her from the back, helping her with it. He felt a rage within him that infuriated him. The closeness between them was anything but friendly, and he decided to resume his walk to the Great Hall with angry strides..

"Focus!" Jon yelled at her.  
"But you're tickling me!" she laughed, and the giggles made her lose control of the arrow that left the bow and flew over the target.  
"But I'm barely touching you!" Jon sighed, "I think you had too much wine, Rhalla, time to go to bed." he said.

It was true that she felt slightly tipsy from the wine, but mostly from the dance. She enjoyed the night more than she thought she would.  
"Fine! I'm leaving, Jon Snow." she exaggerated while she gave him the most honest smile.  
"Goodnight." she said.  
"Goodnight, Rhalla." he wished her and she started walking back to the keep.

Ap smile didn't leave her face as she made her way to her chambers. She was happy, and she did not care anymore about the guests' presence. She had fun, and the night was entertaining. 

Before she opened the door to her room, fast strides echoed in the hallway. A shadow reflected on the wall by the light of the torches and Rhalla recognized Robb from his curly hair and strong built. She turned her gaze to her door and waited for the steps to approach her. 

"Robb." she announced with a smile, showing him that she knew of his presence.  
"What are you playing at?" the young man said, and she turned to face him. His nostrils were flaring and he was red from anger.  
"What is it again?" she sighed while she tilted her head to the side.  
"I was foolish to think I could trust you. Now you pursue my brother! How far will you go to achieve what you want?" he said with disgust.

She gasped, surprised of the change in behavior he showed, "I don't see what you mean, Jon is my friend!" she yelled at him.  
"Of course he is! I saw you two together. Don't talk to me of friendship." the young man accused, and Rhalla had had enough. She couldn't take the filthy accusations any longer, and her wrath was beyond appeasing.

"Enough! I am sick, of you always threatening me, accusing me of things I never even intended to do! You always see the worst in me, and it hurts. As I said, Jon is my friend, the only one that I have here. He makes me feel home, and I don't care what you make of it. So if that dance we shared earlier was just to put on a show, then forget it and-" she monologued , but before she could finish her sentence, Robb pushed her on the wall with force, his hands on each side of her face and he pressed his lips against hers as she gasped in surprise.

His lips were demanding, and his kiss communicated desire, and lust. She was frozen in place, eyes closed, barely moving her lips with his. She spontaneously placed her hands on his elbows, and before she realized, she found herself kissing him too. Slow kisses built passion, and she felt his warm breath as he thrusted his tongue into her mouth and it danced around hers.

It felt perfect, he was good, strong and imposing. She never felt that way before, her heart was beating at a pace she was certain she would faint. But all she did was enjoy the closeness between them, as she did during the dance. She felt something for him, and the desire built since the day they met, through anger and rage.

But gradually, things started to get more and more heated, and it felt wrong. She was angry at him, and confused. She found herself pulling away from the kiss and pushing him away from her and she looked up at him. Her hand found her lips, and she placed her hand on her mouth in disbelief of what happened.

He watched her, furrowed eyebrows, questioning her rejection, and she quickly opened the door to her room, hiding behind the wooden door, and away from him to openly allow the tears to pour down her face..


	12. Confused

Rhalla sat on the hard cold ground and against the door, covering her face with her hands as tears poured down her face like rivers. 

She heard Robb's steps outside as he left the corridor, and she cried even more when she remembered what just happened between them.

It wasn't exactly the kiss that went wrong, it's quite the contrary. It was perfect. More than she ever dreamt for her first kiss, or with the first man that attracted her. He even left his escort, Princess Myrcella, to dance with her.

But he was so confusing. She was at a loss. Between moving from Essos to Winterfell and leaving her sister behind, living with foreigners, being around guests who would murder her if they had any suspicion of her presence, having to constantly lie about her identity in fear of the people who would blame her of her father's misdeeds. It was too much.

That last moment of closeness with the man who showed nothing but mistrust and disrespect to her since the day she arrived felt wrong. So wrong that she was trapped in a hurricane of emotions that blinded her from what she really wanted.

And she blamed him for being in such a state, and herself mostly for everything she was going through. 

She thought about what she would do once she meets him. She thought about locking herself in her room forever out of shame, but that wasn't an option. And no matter how hard she tries to avoid him, they were still living under the same roof -a big large roof- and they would eventually cross paths. 

She decided to leave that for later and instead try and find some sleep, one of the hardest tasks for her at that very moment.

*******************************************

"And then?" Jon asked, eyes wide as he anticipated the end of her story.  
"And then.. he kissed me." Rhalla told hesitantly as she sipped from her cup of wine.

In the morning, Rhalla's first thought was to hide underneath her cloak and find Jon. She found him training on his own in the courtyard and asked to speak with him at once. He was her only true friend now, and she confided in him.

"Rhalla, that's wonderful!" Jon exclaimed, confused to see that she didn't share the same enthusiasm as he thought she would.  
"Yeah." she muttered, her head lowered.

"What's wrong?" Jon asked.  
She sighed and lifted her gaze to face him, "Jon, the problem is that it was perfect!".  
He furrowed his eyebrows and smiled amusingly, "I might not know much about such things, but I think this isn't supposed to be a bad thing." 

She giggled at his notion, but her face quickly turned into a serious expression, "It's not that! I left, right after." she confessed.  
"Why?" Jon asked.  
"Because it felt wrong. Because your crazy arse of a brother is so confusing!" she exclaimed, "He asks me to dance and is very nice, and then an hour later he tells me I'm a traitor and that I am flirting with you. And then he kisses me. Kisses me!" 

Jon laughed heartily at her display but stopped when he heard that it involved him.  
"Wait, what did you say? Flirting with me?" he questioned.  
"Yes! He thinks there's something going on between us because he saw us in the courtyard last night." she said.  
"But I was helping you with your bow!" he said.  
"Well, tell him, not me!" she said sarcastically. 

"I will, don't worry." Jon told.  
Rhalla jumped from her seat, "Wait, no. You can't tell him. Are you insane?"   
"But he should know the truth!" Jon insisted.  
"Yes, but not by telling him: Oh, hey! Don't worry, I'm not touching your lady. And by the way, she told me everything." she mocked.  
"Don't worry. I won't tell it to him that way. I'll just find a discreet way to tell him that there is nothing between the two of us." he explained.

Rhalla sighed, "Fine! I trust you, Jon."   
"I know you do. But still, I think you two should talk." Jon said, and at that moment, Robb and Theon passed through the courtyard.

Shit! Rhalla thought.

"I have to go." she said, covering her hair with the hood, as if she would be unrecognizable.   
"No, stay. Talk to him." Jon stopped her.  
"No way, I'm not talking to him!" Rhalla objected, "Just keep me informed if you talk to him today. I'll be in my room." she said as she stood up, "Oh, and don't tell anyone, or I'll kill you." 

Robb and Theon walked towards Jon who was still sitting on a bench, and they watched as the young lady rushed inside the keep.  
"Who was that?" Theon asked.  
"Not Rhalla, of course." Robb said sarcastically as he gave a dark glare to his half brother.

*******************************************

A day past, and Rhalla was bored of sitting around in her chambers all day. She decided to take some fresh air, so she chose to watch the activity in the courtyard. It was a rather sunny day, still cold, but the snow had melted.

She found Robb and Joffrey sparing while Jon and Arya sat and watched. She was avoiding Robb, but he was too busy to notice her presence, and she was too curious to leave.

She sat at Jon's side, watching the Stark and the Baratheon exchange insults, or mostly, Robb receive insults. The reality was that Joffrey was too much of a coward to face Robb, so he resorted to his position as prince instead.

"That prince is truly a little shit." Jon remarked.

Robb was furious at the prince's insults, but couldn't answer out of respect for his father, the king. The boy prince left with a smug face along with his little brother, Tommen, while Robb stood in the middle of the training yard, his face red as he boiled from anger. 

Rhalla knew that Robb would beat him, and wished to jump on that blonde brat from anger.   
Unlike Robb, she didn't feel the need to show him respect, nor to his murderous family.

Jon went to calm his brother while Rhalla remained with Arya as they watched Joffrey parade in the courtyard.  
"I can't see what Sansa likes about him." the young lady said.  
"Me neither, trust me." Rhalla giggled.  
"Anyway, I have to go." Arya said as she ran out of the place.   
Rhalla stood up too, but was stopped by Robb who came to her. She realized that Jon wasn't with him any longer, and she cursed herself for not leaving sooner.

"Wait. We need to talk." Robb said.  
Rhalla looked up at him and remained silent.  
"Please, come with me." he insisted.  
She sighed and started walking in front of him.   
She wished the ground could swallow her at that very moment, but she couldn't back down now.

She silently walked beside him as he took her somewhere she had never seen before. A small soothing and calm wooden area inside the castle walls, centered around one heart tree of weirwood, and not far for the keep.  
"The Godswood." Robb said.

Rhalla had heard of these places of worship and meditation, but during her small time spent in the castle, she had no idea of the presence of such a place in Winterfell.

She was mesmerized by the place, and he smiled when he saw her wide blue eyes exploring the woods with great interest.

He ushered her to sit down the weirwood tree and close to the small lake in front of it, and she did. She arranged her dress around her and waited as he joined her, nervous more than she ever had been.

"I loved this place as a child. I would always come here to pray to the Old Gods, and to clear my head." he told.  
"What did you pray for?" she asked.  
"For my father, my mother, my siblings, and all those who died in the service of my family." he said.  
Rhalla smiled, "That's very noble of you."   
"Do you worship any Gods, my lady?" he asked.  
Rhalla realized that religiously speaking, she wasn't a very pious woman.

"I don't know. I never lived in one place, and Essos is a very mixed-religion continent, so it was very hard to know who was right from who was wrong. And my brother never really told me much about such things." she told.  
"So you don't believe there is someone behind our existence?" Robb questioned.  
"I do. My family followed the Faith of the Seven, but I have never given it a thought myself." she answered.

"Where are your siblings now?" he asked.  
Rhalla took a deep breath before she could reply, "I don't know. Last I was with them, we were heading to Vaes Dothrak. Whether they are still there or not is of no knowledge to me."

She was surprised to see that it was their first real conversation. Since she arrived, he never cared to ask her about her past, but now, he was so calm and curious to know more about her.  
They stopped talking for a moment, enjoying the calm and the peace that the place offered, and then, Robb finally decided to speak.

"I am sorry about.. what happened that night." he apologized, and she raised her gaze to meet his. He seemed unsure, from the way he stuttered.  
"I shouldn't have-" he said before she interrupted.

"Robb, you need to trust me. I mean your family no harm. I don't blame your father for anything that happened to my house. I respect him. He was willing to put the conflicts between us behind and start anew. He provided me a safe shelter, a thing that I never ever had in my life. And all this to save the Seven Kingdoms from war. I don't care about that stupid Iron chair. I don't want it. They can shove it in their arses for all I care." she convinced, her look determined and honest.

Robb giggled, and she blushed for using such words.  
"Pardon me.. I didn't mean to say that." she smiled nervously.  
"It's alright. I feel the same way to be honest." he agreed.

"So we are settled, then?" she asked as she extended her hand.  
He looked at her amusingly, then took her hand and shook it.  
"We are." he said, locking his eyes with her blue ones.

"And.. I'm sorry about the.. kiss. It was impulsive and-" he started before she pulled him towards her to meet his lips with hers.  
She grazed her lips over his gently, only for a moment before she pulled away and opened her eyes to meet his burning gaze.

"I suppose it wasn't." he smiled before he kissed her back gently, his hand holding her cheek as he slowly laid her on the grass, and his other hand around her waist while she wrapped her hand around his neck and tangled her fingers around his dark curly locks, pulling him closer. His weight was pinning her to the ground, and their body danced against each other.

Their tongues met, making the moment more passionate, and heightening the intimacy as he lingered between each kiss. He gently nibbled her neck with light kisses that made her shiver. His hand caressed her face and slid down her body, lightly grazing it, but not exploring any further. She felt her heart beating at a pace she thought it would stop, and their breathing so heavy and warm. The passion built even more with each passing second, and he gently bite her bottom lip as he pulled away.

They desired each other, and now, instead of expressing it through anger and rage, they showed it through gentle touches and affectionate kisses.


	13. Taking the Black

Rhalla stood with Jon as they watched the men ride behind the lord of Winterfell and the king for the royal boar hunt.

Robb didn't take his eyes off the princess, even when he was speaking to his uncle, Benjen, and when she remembered the moment they shared the day prior, she instantly blushed. 

After they talked in the Godswood for a very long time, they sneaked out of the courtyard so no one would see them and he escorted her to her room and kissed her sweetly before he left.   
She barely slept the whole night from joy, and in the morning, before he mounted his horse, he promised he'd find her again when he comes back.

"You two seem to have.. talked well." Jon remarked, and she glared at him before returning to her exchange of glances with the young lord, who looked totally handsome on top of his white stallion.

After he left, Jon and Rhalla sat in their usual spot; on the bench in the training yard.  
"So it seems lord Stark is going south after all." she said.  
"Aye! He couldn't refuse. His friend needs him." Jon told.  
"He's a good man." Rhalla smiled, "It'll be strange to live in the castle without Arya, Sansa and Bran around, right? It'll just be you, me, Robb and Theon." 

As soon as she said that, she noticed Jon's expression turning into a serious one and his dark eyes lowered to the ground.  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
"Rhalla, I have to tell you something." he started, his voice shaky and nervous.  
"You're scaring me, Jon. What is it?" she questioned, her face full of worry.

"I'll be leaving too to become a sworn brother of the Night's Watch." he revealed.  
Rhalla's jaw dropped, and her blue eyes widened.  
"What?" she exclaimed, "But why?"  
He sighed, "There is no future for me here as a bastard."  
Rhalla bent and rested her elbows on her knees, looking directly into his eyes.

"Don't say that. Robb regards you as a brother. You are part of the family. Lady Catelyn might not be your mother, but you are a Stark." she tried to convince him.

"Even so, there is nothing left for me here. At Castle Black, I can find a new purpose, new brothers. I can help them guard the kingdom as they have for a thousand years. It is an honorable cause." he explained.  
"You can stay here and help Robb. When your father leaves, he will act as the new Lord of Winterfell." she insisted.  
Jon chuckled, "Robb doesn't need my help, trust me." 

Rhalla puffed out air when she ran out of arguments.   
"I guess there is no convincing you to stay then." she said.  
"It's for the best." he told her.  
"So you'll leave me alone?" she complained.  
"Well, you don't seem lonely anymore." he scoffed.  
"Shut up." she narrowed her eyes.

"I'll miss you, but at least we still have a few days before I leave. We'll try to make the best out of them." he said enthusiastically, and she smiled.

She was going to miss him dearly. In only a short amount of time, she got attached to him more then she thought she would. He was like a brother, and her dearest friend. The first she ever had, in fact.

"Alright. Then let's shoot some arrows. You promised you'll make me a master archer." she said as she stood up.  
"I don't think that's possible anymore.. but I'll try to uphold my promise, my lady." he smiled.

The two stayed in the training yard for quite some time, and Rhalla wouldn't give up until she'd get that arrow in the central ring. She was very close to attaining her goal, but she still had some work to do. But while she was aiming, she heard screaming from afar.

"What's that?" she asked.  
"That's lady Stark's scream. Trust me, I heard it many times." he scoffed.   
The sharp screaming continued, and the two ran following the direction from which the sound came until they arrived in front of the Broken Tower where they found a bleeding and unconscious Bran with his mother kneeling to his side and weeping. 

"Seven hells! What happened?" 

*******************************************  
The men came back from the hunt shortly after Bran had been carried to his room to be tended to by the Maester.   
Ned Stark had been informed of the accident by a guard as soon as he arrived and he ran inside the keep followed by Robb to check up on him.

Rhalla remained in the corridor outside the room where the young boy was along with his mother and his siblings, and she watched as Ned and Robb stormed inside the room.

Not after long, all came out of the room, crying, and left when the Maester wouldn't allow them to see Bran until he studies his state.  
Robb was the last to come out of the chamber.  
He closed the door behind him and stood for a while, looking blankly at the princess who watched him with worry. 

They were alone in the hall, and he suddenly jumped into her arms and hugged her very tightly. She wrapped her arms around him, and listened as he silently cried on her shoulder.  
"I lost my brother." he said, and she felt so heartbroken that she couldn't bear seeing him like that. 

Tears started pouring down her face, and she rubbed his back with her hands to try and soothe him. The way he held her was so firm and tight, as if he was worried she would leave. The way he mourned over his brother made her realize how young he was, just like her.   
Behind his constant disguise of a strong man was a fragile young boy who needed love and who loved his family. 

She hoped there was anything she could tell Robb to make him feel better, but she herself was still in shock of the scene she saw earlier, and she felt so sorry for the boy. He was so good and kind. The bravest child she ever met.

After what felt like a lifetime in each other's arms, Maester Luwin quickly opened the door and came out of the room.

"He will live."


	14. Goodbye Brother

Days passed after Bran's accident, and it was time for the royal family and the Starks to leave for King's Landing.

With the recent events, people believed the Lord of Winterfell would remain with his family and son, but it turned out he would leave anyway.

Lady Stark never left her son's side, not once, and he didn't seem to be better. Still comatose, but still alive, he had great chances of waking up from what Maester Luwin said.

With Arya gone and Bran's state, Rhalla would be no Valyrian tutor anymore, so she'd have to find something else to keep herself entertained, and to justify her presence in Winterfell amongst the remaining Starks.

Jon had gone to Bran to bid him farewell, and Robb was with his father, while Rhalla sat alone in the courtyard and watched the activity. Things were uproar that morning as the party got ready to depart from Winterfell.

Rhalla was quite bored, but it was better than to stay in her small chambers. She had already bid farewell to Sansa, and Arya visited her in her room early in the morning and jumped in her arms, grateful for every Valyrian word she taught her and every tale she told her.  
And later, Rhalla was thankful to have left her room after she witnessed Tyrion Lannister beating the hell out of Joffrey. It was quite the view, and very satisfying.

After a moment, Kyra joined her with news, "Lord Stark asked to speak with you." she told her, and Rhalla nodded to dismiss her.  
But before she went to see him, she perceived Jon and Robb speaking in the courtyard and she immediately ran to them.  
"He's not going to die. I know it." Robb said with determination when they spoke of Bran. Rhalla was happy to see that he was more cheerful than the days prior.  
"You Starks are hard to kill." Jon scoffed as he saddled his horse.

"Farewell, Snow." Robb said amusingly.  
"And you, Stark." Jon responded.

The princess watched them hug with affection for one last time with a large smile on her face before Robb gave her a quick and gentle pat on her shoulder and left with rushed strides. She knew he was very busy with his family leaving, so she left him to his business.

She then approached Jon, fearful and sad, her hands shaking and her heart beating at a hard pace. She had been fearing this moment for the last three or four days. She thought she'd enjoy her time left with Jon, but after what happened to Bran, it was hard for them to do anything. They kept practicing some archery, but they didn't go riding as they planned, nor hunting.

"I guess that's it." she sighed, trying to twist her lips into a smile.  
"I guess it is!" he smiled.  
She looked at him longly, trying to hold the tears that threatened to pour in.  
"I'll miss you." she told him honestly.  
"I'll miss you too." he said.

"You know, you've been a good friend. You're the first and dearest friend I've ever had. My brother was an abusive cunt." she giggled, "Viserys and I might be bound by blood, but you are my real brother. Thank you. For everything, really. For listening to me, being there for me when no one was, helping me with archery, for being the wonderful person you are." she spoke as tears started streaming down her face.

He smiled heartwarmingly at what she said and hugged her friendly, and tightly.  
"Just take care of yourself, will you?" she told.  
"You too." he said in a sad tone.  
At that very moment, she decided that she hated goodbyes. 

She pulled away and looked at him with an amused smile as she sniffed and rubbed the tears from her face, "You'll write to me frequently, or I'll head to Castle Black and kill you myself before any Wilding or White Walker does." 

"I promise." he chuckled, "You are scored on my heart, Targaryen."   
"And you, Snow." she replied honestly before she walked away, only turning back to look at her friend for one last time.   
It was hard to see him leave, but she trusted he was going to be fine, and that reassured her.

Rhalla then climbed the stairs to Ned Stark's study. She hadn't really talked to him since the day she arrived to Winterfell, although he would ask her from time to time if she required anything or how she found the North.

"You wished to see me, Lord Stark." she said as she knocked on the open door.  
"Yes. Please lady Rhalla, take seat." he invited.  
She closed the door and sat on the chair in front of his desk and waited for what he had to tell her.

"I am leaving shortly with the king, and I wished to know if there was anything you needed before I go." he asked.  
"Thank you for your concern, lord Stark." she said before she felt that gratitude to the honorable man should be shown.

"And thank you for everything you've done for me. Coming here was the best decision I've ever made. Being here with your wonderful family, and feeling safety is something that I never experienced before. I was fearful at first to come here and yet, you have changed my perception of honor. To put the conflicts between our two houses and do what you saw was right for not only your family, but your kingdom, is something no man I know is capable of. You have my respect, and my gratitude, lord Stark." she spoke, honesty resonating in her every word. 

"I am glad to see that I wasn't wrong when I thought that it is not because you bare your father's blood that you bare his madness as well. You are a good Targaryen, and I am grateful for the knowledge you have shared with my children." he thanked her, then moved on straightly to why he summoned her in the first place.   
The words he spoke about her father hurt her, but she tried to hide her pain and see only the good in what he said.

"I saw that my son is quite fond of you, and you are having a great influence on him, my lady. I think that now I speak not as Warden of Winterfell, but as a father. Stay by his side, and help him see what is good from what is wrong in the days to come." he said.

She arched an eyebrow, not sure what he meant, "I.. My lord, your son doesn't require my help nor my council. I have no experience to share with him in matters of.. leadership." she stuttered.  
"It is not your experience I speak of. I am aware of your young age, but it is your support he needs." he told.

Rhalla was still somehow confused. To see Eddard Stark ask of a Targaryen -and a young one at that- to look after his son while he is away, when the latter used to despise her only a few days prior. But Ned had done so much for her, and if that was his only wish before he leaves, then she will accept.

"I will, lord Stark. I promise." she said.  
"Thank you." Ned said with relief echoing in his voice.  
"Then I wish you safe travels, my Lord." she said as she stood up. They shook hands with an honest smile that expressed respect and gratitude, and before she crossed the threshold, she turned to Ned.

"Send Lord Varys my regards." the princess asked, then she left the room to return to the courtyard where she would keep herself entertained.  
But as soon as she arrived to the spot she was sitting on for the entire morning, a man wearing a helmet and the shiny Kingsguard armor came towards her. He then removed his helmet, revealing his golden head and his identity.

"It was an honor to meet you, lady Rhalla." the Kingslayer spoke.  
"The.. honor was mine, Ser Jaime." she stuttered, still cautious of the man's intentions.  
"I suppose we'll see each other someday soon, won't we?" he asked with a smug face.

"I suppose not." Robb said darkly as he came from the back to Rhalla's great surprise and stood behind her, his direwolf at his feet.  
Jaime chuckled and greeted, "Lord Stark."  
Then he turned to leave and mount his horse, a proud grin on his face.

Rhalla watched the arrogant man leave, then turned her blue gaze to the young man standing behind her. He didn't seem to be pleased, and his eyes showed great dislike for the Lannister knight.  
"What did he want?" he asked.  
"I don't know.. But I don't like him." she told.  
Robb smiled, "I hope not!"   
"It's not that!" she giggled, before her tone returned to seriousness. 

"He knows something. We have to be careful."


	15. Assassin

Things had been incredibly dull for Rhalla since Robb decided to make all the appointments when his mother wouldn't leave her comatose son's side, and the princess didn't have any Valyrian lessons to give, nor anyone else to spend time with since Jon left.

The princess would spend her days improving her archery skills, and she was getting quite good at it. She wished to ride to the forest once, but Robb forbid her to go alone and promised he'd go with her. Of course, she was stubborn, and fought over it, but he had a point: she didn't know Winterfell's whereabouts, and it was very risky to go on her own in times like these.

The only company that kept her alive was her handmaiden's, Kyra, who turned out to be quite interesting and entertaining.   
The last week after the party's departure, they'd spend time together all day and they only separated when it was time to go to bed, or not even then.

"So you're saying you can speak Valyrian fluidly?" Rhalla asked her as she took a sip from her wine, sitting on her bed.  
"Yes. High Valyrian, Low Valyrian and Dothraki." Kyra added.  
"You could've been useful if I were to marry that Dothraki giant." the princess giggled.  
"You were to marry a Dothraki?" Kyra exclaimed.

Rhalla regretted saying that immediately, for she still was to keep her identity secret from everyone except the Starks and their closest friends: Theon, Ser Rodrik and Maester Luwin.

"It's a.. long story." she stuttered, "But I'm curious though, how did you learn all these languages?"    
"I am from Asshai, and I have traveled a great deal throughout the continent. I even visited Vaes Dothrak once. The Dothraki have a very interesting.. lifestyle." the handmaiden scoffed.

Rhalla looked at her longly and got reminded of her sister, and what Kyra said made her wonder out loud, "Do you think I could send a letter there?"  
"Of course. A raven will do." she said with a smirk, "Who do you wish to send a letter to?" 

The princess glared at her. She felt the young woman was too curious trying to get all kinds of information from her.  
"An old friend." she replied plainly.  
"I am so sorry my lady, I shouldn't-" Kyra apologized.  
"It's alright." Rhalla sighed, "I want to show you something, but you must not tell anyone."  
"I swear it by the old gods and the new." she promised.

Rhalla jumped from her bed, excited like a child. She headed to the box in front of her bed and opened it when Kyra knelt next to her, unrevealing the three beautiful dragon eggs.  
"Dragon eggs, turned into stone with time." she showed her.

Kyra didn't seem as surprised as Rhalla thought she would be.  
"They're beautiful." she said, "I've heard many stories about dragon eggs."   
"What stories?" the princess asked eagerly. 

"I don't believe they were turned to stone like most do. It is said that if you put them under heat, the eggs hatch and baby dragons are born." Kyra told.  
Rhalla watched the eggs with marveled eyes, and the story awoke her imagination in ways she never thought possible.

Kyra smiled, "I will see you in the morning, my lady. Goodnight."  
Rhalla simply nodded, and her handmaiden left right away after leaving the princess in awe, lost in a sea of thoughts and dreams.  
She fetched a few candles and carefully disposed them on each side of each egg, and her first wish was to write to her sister.

It had been too long since she wanted to find the perfect time to contact her, without taking risks of the letter falling between the wrong hands, but there would never be a perfect time, and she missed Daenerys too much to wait.

Rhalla sat on her desk, and found a parchment and some ink that she had in her room since she used to prepare lessons for the children.  
She thought longly about what she would write, for nothing she said felt enough to excuse her abandoning her twin sister. 

She spent hours trying and throwing away the ones that sounded too formal or not right before finally coming out to something that neared satisfaction: 

 

My dearest sister,

I know how you must feel about me, and I know that taking my leave the way I did was wrong, but you must understand why I did it. Things were never going to be safe for me. You know Viserys, and his dreams of greatness, and I couldn't leave my fate between his hands and submit to his every desire. I wanted to find safety elsewhere, and now that I have, I would love to have you by my side, and I am ready to do whatever it takes to have you back, Dany.

I wish that at least you have found some happiness with your husband and with the people you now live with, for if you have not, just say the word, and I will do anything that is within my power to bring you here.

The Stark family have been more than kind to me. I can't believe I have been blinded all this time, and how I thought they were traitors, when in reality, they took me in and treated me like I was one of their own, and I am sure they'd do the same to you. 

I hope this letter reaches you, and if you are reading this, then it probably has, and I wish for you to know that I miss you terribly, that I am sorry for leaving you, and that I love you, with all my heart. Forever and always.

Love, Rhalla.

 

Rhalla felt nervous at the idea of sending the letter, and she wasn't completely satisfied with the content, but she was relieved that it was dark and that she'd have to wait until the next day to go to the rookery.

The princess heard the direwolves howling, and she decided to open the window to take some fresh air since she felt the pressure growing in the room. The howling didn't usually disturb her, but as soon as she opened the wooden shutters, she perceived fire in the library tower and the bells started ringing.

She stormed out of her room after wearing her cloak and she ran downstairs to see what was happening.  
People were gathered in the courtyard, looking at each other as they didn't understand what was exactly happening, and after she looked for Robb amidst the crowd, she found him walking towards the tower.

"What's going on?" she asked, struggling to catch him up with his fast strides.  
"I don't know, but we'll see what we can do to put the fire out." he answered seriously.  
"I'll come with you." she told.

Thankfully, she was simply wearing a leather attire close to what the men of the North wore, something she'd wear for her archery practice, which made it easier for movement.  
"Are you insane? It's dangerous!" he exclaimed.

She looked back at him with a grin, "Well, try and stop me."   
And with that, she started running towards the tower, leaving Robb with an angry but impressed look. How the princess made him mad and surprised at the same time was still beyond his comprehension.

He followed her, and they climbed the steps to the room where the fire had been set as quickly as they could.  
The fire formed a wall in the middle of the room, and through the flames, they could perceive Rickon, crying and hiding from the fire.  
"Rickon!" Robb yelled.

"Go find help to put out this fire, you idiots!" Rhalla told the guards who were gathered and watching.   
They immediately started walking out of the room to follow her orders, while Robb stood facing his brother, helpless. The fire was spreading, and it was close to reaching the boy who couldn't reach a higher place to hide.  
"Stay, Rickon, we'll get you out of there!" Rhalla tried to soothe him as his screams grew louder. It was only the three of them for the moment. For quite a while, actually.

How can someone take that much time to fetch some damned water? she wondered.

She got frustrated and paranoid at the thought of the boy being burned alive there, and without a second thought, she sprinted past the burning flames to his rescue.

"Rhalla!" Robb screamed with all his strength, believing her to be mad or insane to throw her life uselessly. He couldn't see her after that, and Rickon's cries stopped immediately. Her cloak had fallen and burned with the rest, and that was it.

They're dead, Robb thought.

And yet, a few moments later, after a couple guards came back with buckets filled with water and started pouring them to put out the flames, there she was, holding his little brother tightly and clutching in a corner, unburnt and unharmed, only dust and ashes covering her face.

"Hush! It's alright." the dark-haired beauty whispered to the young boy who looked exhausted as she rocked him back and forth.  
"Old Gods!" Robb exclaimed, not believing what just had happened as other guards entered the room with more water for the now extinguished fire.

The guards watched the scene, some confused, others stunned and astonished by the situation.   
How did she made it out of the fire, unharmed? Not even her clothes were damaged, and not a hair touched from her head.

Rhalla was as surprised as the others were. It was a spontaneous act that she didn't think twice before doing. All she could feel was a force attracting her to the fire, calling for her to come, and making her understand that she was the only chance for the boy's survival.

The only one who Rhalla saw in the room who didn't look to see anything surprising about the situation was her handmaiden, Kyra, who was standing with crossed arms and a devious smile on her face before she turned back and left. Rickon ran to his older brother who hugged him tightly before charging one of the guards to return him safely to his room.

Robb then ran towards the dark-haired beauty and knelt before he hugged her tightly, then he cupped her face with his hands, inspecting it with his burning icy eyes.  
"Are you hurt?" he questioned, and she smiled at him.  
"I'm fine!" she reassured him.  
"Are you sure?" he checked, and she nodded before he kissed her, in front of everyone present in the room.

She felt as if though time stopped, and everything around them disappeared. The only thing she could notice was the strength by which he held her, and the imposing kiss he pressed on her lips. She could feel his worry, and it was honest, but there was more to it, she could feel it.

It only lasted a few moments before he pulled back, resting his forehead on hers and warming her skin with his heavy breathing.  
"Don't ever do something stupid like this." he almost ordered, and she nodded, her eyes still closed, enjoying the closeness between them.   
She missed him, and there was nowhere she'd rather be.

But still, what happened earlier disturbed her thoughts. She couldn't believe it when her body touched the flames and the only thing she felt was warmth. No pain, no ache, only fire allowing her safe passage to rescue the boy, which was beyond what any ordinary man could've done. 

Perhaps what her brother had told her about her was wrong. That she was not like him, not like any Targaryen, and it was at that moment that she knew.

She was the Dragon.


	16. Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things

What happened at the tower was but a distraction to what lady Stark had to endure.  
But thanks to Bran's direwolf, that he named Summer after he woke up a few days after the accident, the assassin didn't prevail in his attempt.

Catelyn Stark left for King's Landing along with Ser Rodrik to inform Ned Stark of what had happened, and of her suspicions of the Lannisters, and since then, Robb had been the Lord of Winterfell in his father's stead.

Whispers about the fire that Rhalla survived started spreading around the castle, suggesting that people wondered what exactly happened in the tower that night, since the guards left her from one side of the flames and returned to find her on the other side, unharmed. Only Robb witnessed the events.

Making excuses about his duties and appointments, he was quite distant, even after the worry he showed for her life. The Targaryen lady decided to leave him be, focusing on archery, spending time with Kyra and tutoring Bran once more.

While Robb received Tyrion Lannister in the Great Hall, the princess was in the training yard, for she had no desire to meet the guest.  
Her dark hair tied in a braid, her blue eyes focusing on the centre of the target, she aimed  with precision before a manly voice interrupted her concentration.

"Lady Rhalla, is it?" he said.  
She turned to face whoever spoke to her, but to her surprise, the speaker wasn't really to her eye level.   
"Lord Tyrion. Your visit is rather.. unexpected." she greeted with a firm voice as she inclined her head, to him and to another man who stood beside him. 

She wasn't very fond of the Lions, and yet she held a soft spot for the dwarf after she attended his humiliation of the prince. His slapping Joffrey was rather satisfying.

"It is quite unusual to find women excelling at archery." he said with a grin.  
"I'm afraid I do not excel, but I am trying my best. However, I thank you for the compliment." she smiled weakly.

"My brother Jaime has spoken of you." he told, and she arched an eyebrow in confusion.  
"Ser Jaime? Uh.. May I ask to know what he said exactly?" she stuttered.  
The dwarf smirked and ushered her to walk beside him.

She left the bow and the arrows on a bench before she followed him through the muddy yard, still in wait of a respond to her question.  
"Your presence here hasn't gone unnoticed, lady Rhalla. After the king's visit, people have been wondering what your position in Winterfell might be." he told her, "Especially after the dance you shared with the Stark boy."

Rhalla shook her head from surprise, but she lifted her chin up, raising her guards against what his words suggested.  
"It's lord Stark now." she corrected, "And it was merely a dance, nothing more. As to my position here, I am tutor to Arya and Bran. Only Bran, now that he's woken up." 

"I do not doubt that, my lady, but still, you should be careful, and more discrete if you wish to keep your presence more.. unnoticed." he suggested, and she narrowed her eyes at him, briskly stopping in the middle of their walk.

"What do you mean?" she asked, shaking in fear of what he said.  
"Oh, nothing. Do not worry my dear, I will leave you to your practice." he told her, giving her a reassuring smile, but she was still alarmed.

"Why did you want to see me, lord Tyrion?" she asked plainly.  
He started searching his pockets before he pulled a letter and handed it to her.  
"Your friend, Jon Snow, wished of me to deliver this letter to you. I almost forgot." he chuckled.

She took the folded letter, the seal still unbroken, and she gazed at the man with confusion without saying a word for a while before she finally spoke.

"How is he?" she asked.  
"He is doing well. His new brothers are rather jealous of his skills, but he will survive, I'm sure." he told, and she smiled in relief, missing her dearest friend.

"Well, I hope to see you again, lady Rhalla. Farewell." he told, and he started walking away before she stopped him.  
"Wait.. Aren't you staying?" she questioned.  
"I am clearly not welcomed within these halls." he said with a sorry look and a weak smile before crossing the gates into Winter Town.

Rhalla decided she's had enough training for the day and decided to retire to her chambers to process what the Lannister told her.  
As soon as she entered the room, she broke the seal to read the long letter her friend sent her.

Dear Rhalla, 

As you can see, I have kept my promise and wrote to you as soon as I arrived.   
The Night's Watch is not quite what I expected. My brothers are not fond of me, not because I am a bastard, but the bastard of Lord Eddark Stark, and they resent me for being better than them.

I wish someone had told me what this place was, but do not worry yourself, it isn't as bad as you'd think. I am at least happy that I will serve an honorable cause, and shield the realm of men. I am already learning my vows, for I will probably recite them soon enough in the sight of the Old Gods.

I hope you are doing well, sister, and know that I miss you dearly. I cannot thank you enough for the support you have shown me, and I know in my heart that one day, we shall meet again. 

Send Robb my regards, and take care of yourself.

Yours faithfully, Jon Snow.

At the end of the letter, Rhalla felt the urge to cry. She was very sensitive at the moment.  
She felt lonely, with Robb busy and distant, her best friend at the edge of the world, her sister on the other side of the continent, and who knew when she'd receive the letter she sent her, if she ever receives it.

*******************************************

Rhalla woke up in a bad mood. She felt suffocated within the castle walls, and that it was time that she escaped the place if not only for a moment.

She wore her leather attire and her cloak before she left the room for the stables.  
On her way, she found Robb at the end of the corridor by surprise, and she slew down, not sure whether she should greet him or just ignore him, as she felt he was ignoring her.

"Good morning, darling." he spoke softly.  
"Good morning." she said plainly, her gaze dark as she waited for what he was about to say. His eyes were inspecting her, and she could see he was surprised to see her in anything other than a dress or her archery practice attire.

"Where are you going?" he asked.  
"Riding." she responded, her chin high in defiance.  
"Rhalla, we spoke of this. You can't go alone, it's too dangerous." he objected.  
"I don't care, Robb. I am not a prisoner. I need to leave this place, otherwise I'll go mad!"

Mad.. like my father, she thought to herself ironically.

"Well, I'll send a guard with you." he suggested.  
"No!" she declined, her tone higher, and he could see the anger in her eyes.  
"What is wrong with you?" he questioned.  
"What's wrong with me?" she chuckled, "You keep ignoring me. I'm sick of being trapped in this place, of having no one to talk to."

She stopped, sighing, "And of you constantly ignoring me."   
"I'm not!" he told her softly, placing his hands on her arms, "I'm sorry if I made you feel that way, but I promise that I'll make it up to you."   
"Just.. leave it be, I beg of you." she muttered, removing his hands from her and climbing down the stairs with speed.

Her horse was still in its stall, and after she had it readied, she dragged it to the gates that led to the wolfswood before mounting it and settling herself on the saddle.  
But before she moved the horse, she heard the neighing of another coming from the back until it placed itself beside hers.

"Can I join you, my lady?" Robb asked, his gaze slightly amused.  
Rhalla narrowed her eyes at him, but she couldn't keep her guard up when she got flattered by his insistance.

" 'Thought you'd never ask."


	17. I Want You

Wind against her pale skin, and speed raising an adrenaline that she hadn't felt for a long time, Rhalla galloped her white horse as fast as she could into the woods, challenging Robb into a race that she was confident she'd win.

She was happy, and she finally felt free. A feeling she craved ever since she was no more than a child.  
Robb admired seeing her smile, and he wished he could see it more, for she never looked more radiant than at that very moment.

Rhalla realized her confidence was misplaced when Robb's horse stopped, blocking the way for hers to move any further.  
"Get out of my way!" she protested.  
"I win!" he boasted, and she glared darkly at him, her pride not allowing her to accept the defeat.

"You know, I love it when you're angry." he scoffed as he unmounted his horse, and she crossed her arms and watched him.  
"Ah! Now I understand why you've been an arse since I arrived." she laughed.  
"Maybe.." he giggled before he went closer to her and raised his hands towards her.

"Allow me." he asked, grabbing her down her horse by her waist.  
Once her feet touched the ground, and her hands were on his shoulders, they looked at each other for a short moment before she blushed and looked down.

He gently pulled her head up with a couple fingers, as a way to tell her she needn't feel shy, that she was safe with him, and without a word, he leaned to kiss her, not too forceful, but still demanding and loving, caring and nurturing, exactly what she needed from him.

When they broke from the kiss, he rested his forehead on hers, and she closed her eyes, feeling the heat of his breath on her skin as she rubbed her lips together, still ticklish from his gentle touch, which made her smile.   
The quiet of the wolfswood was perfect for the moment, and the connection between them was stronger than ever.

Robb backed away and looked at her, giving her a heartwarming smile before he tangled his fingers with hers and started walking along the forest. They spoke of one another, discovering new facts that they ignored about each other, and with every single information they learned, every funny story they told, they fell more and more for each other. 

The feelings that Rhalla had for him were foreign to her before meeting him, the butterflies in her stomach, the smile that wouldn't leave her lips, the constant red flush on her cheeks, and a thousand other emotions that came with simply being with him, talking to him, and laughing with him. Was it love? She couldn't tell, but one thing was certain, she wanted him, more than she ever wanted anyone.

"So it would seem you are the last dragon, after all." he told her as she followed.  
"I.. guess you could say that." she stuttered, "My brother Viserys always claimed to be, but he was never immune to fire." 

"It was said that prince Rhaegar was the last dragon." Robb told, and Rhalla looked at him silently for a moment before answering.  
"I wish I could've met him." she said, "Most of the stories I hear about him are wrong, I'm sure of it." she said.

In the last days she spent, Rhalla would read about the songs and stories that were written about her brother, Rhaegar. In his bravery, his love for music, and all the other qualities she discovered about him, she knew he wasn't a monster, and most of what Viserys told her was wrong. The kidnapping of Lyanna Stark was a mystery, but she knew there was more to it than most thought.

"But my aunt-" Robb started.  
"I don't believe he just.. kidnaped her. I believe he fought for the woman he loved, that's all." she interrupted, and he saw how she was determined in her answer, how if he talked about it any longer, they might get into a disagreement. But he had no wish to argue with her, not now, not here, and certainly not about that.

"I guess-" he tried to change the topic, but once again, she interrupted him.  
"Wouldn't do the same?" Rhalla asked sincerely, which was her own way of asking where they were with one another. She felt it was time for her to know.

"What do you mean?" he asked, when in truth, he knew what she wanted to say.  
"Just.. Forget about it." she sighed, giving up after all, and when she did that, he turned her around to face him, held both of her hands and looked sincerely into her eyes.

"Rhalla, I don't care about what happened in the past. It was foolish of me to judge you because of it. But now I know how smart you are, how clever, and wild. There's a strength and determination in you that I haven't seen in any woman. Maybe what our families have done was wrong, and I don't even know the circumstances of their actions to say but.. All I know, is that I want you, Rhalla. I want to be with you." 

As she listened to what he said, she realized that his voice was music to her ears, and she couldn't help but gaze into his beautiful blue eyes. She lost all ability to speak. She knew, with all her heart, that she wanted to be with him, no matter what. She never thought she'd care for him, a Stark, and not any Stark, but the most stubborn and most strong-headed of all. She felt the honesty in his words, the truth in his confession, which was similar to her own feelings for him.

"I want to be with you too, Robb." she muttered, squeezing his hands to emphasize her words, to prove that she meant what she said, and with that, their lips met, more passionately than before..

*******************************************

When Rhalla returned to her room and took a relaxing bath, she tried to find some sleep after wearing her night gown and getting into her bed, but she couldn't. She couldn't chase Robb from her mind, not his eyes, not his smile, not his curly locks, not his touch. She wished to know what it would feel to have him by her side, at that very moment, what it would feel like to experience more than kisses, and while her mind wandered in sinful thoughts, someone slowly knocked on the door.

She got up, her eyebrow arched as she wondered who it might be in the middle of the night, and she slightly peaked her head through the door, finding none other than Robb himself, wearing his winter cloak and holding a torch.

"Were you sleeping?" he asked nervously.  
"No, I couldn't sleep." she muttered.  
"Me neither." he told.  
The light of the fire from the torch was the only thing that made her able to see him, to recognize his gorgeous features. The flames gave him a glow, and all her gaze could do was inspect him, with loving eyes.

She kept looking at him for a while, asking herself what he wanted, what he was doing there, and all sorts of questions rushed in her mind, while he stood on the threshold, silent and patient, waiting for her decision, but when she remained quiet, he backed away.

"I'll just.. go." he stuttered, nervously smiling at her as he turned around to walk away, but Rhalla quickly reached for his arm and stopped him before he could go any further.  
"No.. Stay." she whispered as she looked down before she met his gaze once more.  
"Are you sure?" he checked, and she nodded, dragging him inside her room.

Robb hanged the torch on the wall outside and entered her dark room that was only lit by a couple candles, and as soon as she closed the door, she rested her back on it, breathing heavily, not sure of the intentions he meant from the visit.

Was he there simply to spend time with her? To talk? Or was it something else? She didn't know, however, she knew if it was something more that he wanted, she wanted it too.

The young man removed his cloak and laid it on the chair of her vanity, then he stood in the middle of the room, looking at her intensely, his eyes all over her in her light gown and her beautiful hair down.

The quiet and dark built an intensity between them, making his fists tighten and his jaw clench as he retained himself from whatever his mind told him to do to her, but after an endless wait, from both of them, he couldn't stop but walk towards the princess with fast strides and pin her to the wall as he pressed his lips on hers.

Her hand cupped his face, enjoying the beard on his face, while the other tangled with his curly locks that she loved, all the while kissing him with passion, their lips entwined and their chests heaving with every breath.

His hands grabbed the small of her back, bringing her closer to him before it slid down to her curvy bottom, testing her limits, but he noticed that she didn't mind, furthermore, she enjoyed the touch, but just to be sure, he felt the need to ask her.

"It this what you want?" he whispered, and she hesitated for a moment before looking at him with a meaningful look.

"I want you."


	18. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutty bits.

I want you, she said.

The only signal, the only statement he needed to hear from her to be sure that he didn't need to wait any longer to fully be with her, that she wanted him too.

Robb slowly turned Rhalla to the back, and she found herself facing the door, her breath heavy and her heart pounding with anticipation.   
His height and strong built was intimidating, yet exciting and thrilling. 

The wolf ran his hands on her soft hair and gently put it to one side of her shoulders to get it out of his way, then he slowly started brushing soft kisses from the top of her neck to her shoulders. Every touch made her more excited and curious about the next one.

Shivering and gasping, trying to stop the exquisite yet ticklish feeling by throwing her head backwards, she focused on the distracting heat building inside and out of her.

As he worked, his fingers started unlacing her night gown, and the excitement in the princess' body rose. He caressed her skin as he made her remove the straps. He could get over how soft it was and delightful to touch.

She was finally going to expose herself to him, and be his, fully. When the gown cascaded down her body, she slightly felt shame, for she had never been naked in front of any man in the past. The embarrassment worsened when she heard him take a few step backs.   
Spontaneously, she placed her hand on her small and firm breats, even though they weren't exposed to his eyes. Not yet anyway.

Robb admired the shape of her slender body, of her beautifully sculpted back and her perfect and proportioned rear, reminding him of how much he desired her, and how lucky he was to be with such a lovely young woman. She was stunning.

Yet he noticed her shame in the way she stood, where her hands were placed, and her silence only broken by her small breaths and the crackling from the fireplace. He then knew how unexperienced she was. He doubted it in the past, but at that moment, he was sure, and somehow, it made it more thrilling and exciting. To know that he was the first to have her, and only to him.

He walked towards the dark-haired beauty again, bent and pressed one sweet kiss on her shoulder before he grabbed her elbows and turned her to face him.  
She released her hands from her breasts, trying to be strong and confident, allowing him a full view of her body for him to inspect, and he did just as much, with loving eyes, before he cupped her face with his hands.

"You are so beautiful." he whispered, and she melted when she heard the softness in his voice, which somehow made her calmer, more relaxed, and more comfortable with her body exposed to the man in front of her.

Robb then kissed her lips in a gratified kiss as he led her to the bed, carefully to make sure she doesn't stumble, then he held her bare back to slowly lay her on the fury blanket as he climbed on top of her, his lips leaving hers only to take a few breaths, or to adjust the position.

Rhalla felt loved, excited, aroused, hot, intense and happy. Nervous for sure, but she tried to focus on the good sensations he made her feel.  
The young man brushed kisses on her body, starting from her lips, down to her jaw, then her neck, slowly biting on the lobe of her ear.   
He went down to her torso, then slowly cupped one of her breasts, the size of it fitting his hand perfectly, drawing a proud smirk on his beautiful face.

The princess shivered, panting and wanting, uttering small moans when his tongue stroke her pink nipple, hardening it, and she enjoyed the exquisite torture his mouth caused. His teeth bit the tender flesh, and she moaned, louder than she planned, yet her mind was lost in a sea of sensations that rushed up and down her body. Her movement was controlled by his hands firmly holding her hips as he kneaded her, kissed her. The contractions of the deepest and darkest part of her body tightened in the most pleasurable way, reminding her of her desire to have him inside her, and to stop torturing her. 

Or keep torturing her. She wasn't sure at that point.

Her wetness slid down her inner thighs as her heart pace fastened and her chest heaved in attempts for breathing. Drugged with sensations, she knew what was happening to her, and she didn't want it to end. 

Damn it! He's good, she cursed to herself.

Robb then resumed on his adventure, sliding from her breast to her stomach, still kissing every inch of her body, then to her hips, then to her inner thighs, making her shiver more as he went down, but when his mouth met her soft pink flesh, she couldn't resist but to moan from the deepest of her vibrating core and sway her hips to the movement of his lips and tongue that he worked in a relentless fashion, weakening her, tormenting her, and pleasuring her in ways she never thought possible. 

He placed his hands on her hips to keep her still as he worked, her calling his name and moaning in pleasure like a music to his ears, and when she was there, his satisfaction was close to be sated. He knew she was finally ready for more, as was he.

He pressed a kiss on her lips as she panted, trying to find the strength to think straight, and he slowly started unlacing his shirt. She opened her eyes in curiosity, and watched as he took it off and tossed it on the chair. He then stood up next to the bed, removed his boots and socks then worked on loosening his leather breeches, a proud grin on his face.

Gods, he is handsome, the princess thought, her eyes examining his fine traced abdomen, his wide shoulders and strong muscles. His hairy chest was heaving, as was hers, and a veil of sweat formed on his forehead, damping the beautiful and dark curly locks of hair that loosely fell down his face.

His pants fell on the ground, and Rhalla slightly gasped at the sight of his erected length being released, and suddenly, the nervousness that she thought she was done with came back with intensity, when she realized what she was doing. But she wanted it, that she was sure of.  
He was the man she loved, the man she wanted to be with, and there was no reason to wait.

Robb could see the worry on her face. He knew her more now, and he knew when she was analyzing things, overthinking, the meaning behind her silence, and that made him smile.  
He loved her, that he knew, and she loved him, yet they weren't sure. Not about their feelings, but about if those feelings were mutual. 

He climbed on top of her once more, discreetly spreading her legs before he stopped when his face was on hers, and he rested on his elbows placed on each side of her face, careful not to put all of his weight on her, only enough to feel her body against his, and to pin her to bed.

"Are you sure? Is this what you want?" he whispered, and after not longer than a moment, she took a deep breath and nodded.  
"It'll be alright. I promise." he whispered in her ear to reassure her before he slowly penetrated her and she gasped as she felt hardness filling her from the inside.

The friction felt good, yet it made her feel a sort of pain, changing something inside her, yet nothing she couldn't endure. It felt strange and foreign, but she tried to focus on the good sensations she slowly started to notice as the wolf started to move back and forth.   
She could see how careful he was with every move he made, every gesture. 

His speed built up when he felt her approval, and he fastened, his groans mixing with her moans, his heavy and warm breaths on her shoulder and her arms around his neck while her nails lightly scratched his back.

The pleasure was building up too, as was her climax, and he was close too, with every move. And finally, there it was; her orgasm, speeding her heartbeats, arching her back, warming and fastening her breaths and tightening her walls around his member in the most exquisite way. 

Shortly after that was his turn, when he felt her hugging him, his mind blown by the sensation that only got better when he released himself and spurted inside her, mixing with her juices, weakening him and finishing him, and they came together in shared ecstasy.

"Robb." she called.

"Rhalla." he muttered.

Robb took the time to hold himself back together before he pulled himself from Rhalla who was still recovering from the wonderful experience she had. He laid just next to her, panting and relaxing, thanking the Old Gods for the stunning young woman they brought to him when he needed her the most. He himself didn't have much experience with women in the past, yet he wanted her first time to be perfect, and with him, most importantly.

She didn't regret anything. It was amazing, wonderful, and everything that words couldn't describe. What made it better was his affection, his love, and his care, him. Being with Robb Stark, the man she loved, and sharing these moments with him was more than pleasing. 

When he was strong enough to think straight, he slid his arm under her neck, inviting her to rest her head on his chest, and she did so, wrapping her arm around him and listening to his heartbeats, pressing her body against his and smiling, knowing that she was the one to make him feel this way.

"I love you, my dragon." he told, and her eyes widened as she wondered if what she heard was real or just in her mind. She looked up, meeting his burning gaze who reflected the sincerity of his words, and the reality of his confession. How she'd waited to hear it, and it was just as she thought it would be, magical.

"I love you too, my wolf."


	19. Pillow Talk

Rhalla opened her eyes at dawn, and a smile peaked through her lips when she found herself still in the arms of the man she loved, and who loved her too. He looked so peaceful and innocent when he slept, and that reminded her of the boy he still was behind the mask he put on all day as a lord.

Though he was a man in the sheets, that she wouldn't deny.

The princess felt different, physically and mentally. The experience she had with the wolf that night was new, delightful, and she knew it would change her in many ways, if it hadn't already. She was growing, and she never thought it would feel so good. 

Rhalla kept watching a sleeping Robb until he finally started waking up as well. He blinked repeatedly before he looked down at her, and their sleepy eyes met, heartwarming smiles drawn on their faces.

"Good morning." he whispered.  
"Good morning." she responded with a smile.  
"How did you sleep?" he asked.  
"I never slept better." she told, running her fingers on his bare chest as her cheeks flushed from the memory of that passionate night.   
He brushed her lips with his, then gazed at her with amazed eyes.

"How are you feeling?" he asked amusingly.  
"Actually, I feel exhausted, and energized, at the same time." she remarked.  
"I can have this effect." he boasted, making her jaw drop.  
"Really? So how many women had the privilege of being with Robb Stark?" she asked, offended. 

In reality, she had been wondering about Robb's experience for a long time, but she never dared to talk about it, until now.  
"Jealous, are we?" he chuckled.  
"Nonsense!" she denied, "But you didn't answer my question."

"I love you, have I told you that?" he asked amusingly, deflecting the topic, and she giggled, a frown still directed to him.  
"I believe you did, my wolf." she said softly.  
"What about you, my dragon? Do you love me?" he continued.  
"Not at all." she said sarcastically, and he mocked a sad face, making her laugh good heartily.  
"Of course I do!" she exclaimed.  
"Say it, Rhalla." he insisted, "I need to hear it."

"I love you, I love you, I love you!" she repeated, and he immediately interrupted her with a kiss before she could say it another time.  
When their lips separated, he rested his forehead on hers and took a moment before he spoke.

"Marry me." he said.

Rhalla's mind stopped working for a moment. She distanced her face from his and sat on the bed, her hand securing the sheet that was wrapped around her naked body from falling, and she turned to look at him.  
"W-What?" she stuttered.

"You heard me, lady Rhalla Targaryen." he said, adjusting his pillow to have a full view of her every reaction and placing his hand behind his neck.  
"I don't-" she started.  
"I want to marry you. I took your maidenhood, and I would like to protect your honor." he interrupted.

The marriage proposal she awaited was nothing like what he offered. She had no need to be married to protect her honor. She didn't feel any shame or guilt after what happened. Their relation was consensual, not something that diminished her value as a woman, nor as a princess.

"If that is why you want to marry me, then-" she began, and once more he interrupted, this time he sat correctly on the bed, facing her.  
"No, that's not what I meant!" he exclaimed, holding her face with one hand, "I want you to be mine, Rhalla. I want to share every moment of my life with you, to protect you, and keep you safe, even if you don't really need my protection." he chuckled.

"I love you, with all my heart, and I have no doubts about my feelings for you. You are the first woman I make love to, and the first woman I love, Rhalla. Please, say yes!" he insisted.

The princess looked at him the whole time he spoke, his words melting her heart bit by bit, making her fall in love with him, more than she already did, even if she wondered if that was even possible.

They hadn't known each other for long, and at first, their relationship was a bit strained. The conflicts between their two houses were beyond counting, and being with him was almost impossible, yet there she found herself falling for the most stubborn and complicated man amidst it all, and him for her.

She thought for a long moment, about him, them, all the moments they shared, the fights, the misunderstandings, the rage, the love, the cuddles, his touches, his loyalty, his honor..  
And suddenly, she only saw one thing: she wanted him too, and there was no doubting it.

Robb broke her reverie when he curiously called, "Rhalla?"   
She realized she had been thinking for a long time, leaving him wondering about her response, and she looked into his eyes with the widest smile, "Yes, I will!"

"You will?" he said with a happy chuckle, as if he didn't believe the words coming out of her mouth.  
"Yes, Robb, of house Stark!" she confirmed, "I don't care what the future brings, nor do I care about anything other than being with you, my wolf." she continued, placing her hand on his cheek and softly brushing his beard, looking into his eyes with honesty.

He pulled her close into a kiss, and they both laughed from joy, which made it impossible to be serious. He laid her on the bed, to give her more proof of the desire he had for her, similar to the one she had for him. To love his lady, and every inch of her.

*******************************************

"No one can know for now." Robb explained as he laced his white shirt, "We shall announce our betrothal to everyone once Mother comes back. What say you?"   
"I agree, although people will gossip, that much I am certain of." Rhalla chuckled, still between the warm sheets, watching her handsome fiancee getting dressed.

Robb finished wearing his boots and came closer to her, bending over the bed and towards his princess, "Let them speak. You will be my wife soon." he said softly, and she looked at him longly and lovingly before she gasped.

"I almost forgot! I have lessons with Bran this morning!" she remembered.  
"Well, you better not be late. The boy is not one for patience." he scoffed.  
"I still have some time. He has history lessons with Maester Luwin first." she grinned.  
"I should go then. Goodbye, wife." he said softly.  
"Goodbye, husband." she responded, the strange word like honey in her mouth.

Robb pressed a quick kiss on her lips before wrapping his cloak around him and heading for the door. But as soon as he held the handle to open it, someone from the outside did and he found himself facing Rhalla's handmaiden, making him gasp and jump from surprise.

"Good.. morning, my Lord." Kyra said with an arched eyebrow, traveling her gaze between the lord and the princess, making the connection between him, leaving her chambers in the early morning with his night clothes, and her, still lying on her bed with most of her body exposed, the rest of it only covered by sheets and blankets. She smirked, and acted the fool.

Robb cleared his throat, nervous, while Rhalla behind him was even more terrified than he was.   
They were caught, red handed.  
"Good morning, lady Kyra." he stuttered, "I will.. take my leave." he said before rushing out of the room.

Kyra slowly closed the door, holding clean white sheets between her hands to replace Rhalla's. She stood in the middle of the room and exchanged some looks with the princess who was speechless.

The young maid found the whole situation rather amusing, but she decided to break the awkward silence, which was even more so for Rhalla.  
"Shall I prepare a bath for you, my lady?" she said sarcastically.

The princess frowned and jumped out of her bed, then rushed to the chair of her vanity and grabbed her robe to cover her bare body, and perhaps save some of her dignity.  
"Not a word, Kyra." she said darkly.  
"Oh do not fear my lady, my lips are sealed." she said, fainting the metaphor by turning a key.

Rhalla ran towards her like an excited child and removed the sheets from the maid's hands and placed them on the bed, then she dragged Kyra to sit next to her.  
"You must tell no one, do you hear me?" Rhalla explained, this time her tone much more serious and threatening.  
"I promise my lady, I will tell no one!" Kyra insisted.

"Good, because I need to ask you something." Rhalla said, uncertain whether she should actually say what she had in mind or stop.  
Nothing led to believe that Kyra was trustworthy, yet she confided in her, for she was the only one that would understand and listen to her, otherwise, the princess would have gone mad from loneliness, especially after Jon's departure and Robb's carelessness.

"Yes, my lady, anything you need!" the handmaiden said, curious to find out what it was.  
"Please, don't call me my lady, Kyra. We are friends after all, aren't we?" Rhalla said, deflecting the topic and giving herself more time to think.  
"Oh! We are friends now?" Kyra scoffed, her tone meaning no offense to the princess.  
"Of course we are!" the dark-haired beauty exclaimed.

"Fine then. Tell me what it is." the maid said.  
Rhalla took a deep breath to utter the embarrassing thought she had in mind.  
"Well, as you saw, Robb and I have.. Uh.. spent the night together." she stuttered, "And I was wondering if you.. Well.. Do you know anything that could prevent me from getting pregnant?" she asked in a rush, as if pronouncing the words all at once would make it easier, "I cannot ask the Maester for help, so, I was wondering if you knew of anything that might be of help to me." 

Kyra frowned at hearing such a bizarre question she never expected, "Well.. my-la.. Rhalla, I don't know what to say, honestly."   
"Please, you have to help me! What Robb and I have must remain secret, for now anyway, and in the meantime, I do not wish to carry his bastard child, nor his child for the matter." she begged.

"But you would carry the future lord of Winterfell's son and heir! Not only so, but being a mother is wonderful!" Kyra exclaimed.  
"Why? Are you?" Rhalla asked in curiosity.  
"No! Not yet, but I hope I will be someday." she said.  
"I might be a mother someday too, but not now, I cannot take care of a child." the princess insisted, "Please, I need something, anything!"

Kyra sighed when she saw there was no convincing Rhalla, young and naive Rhalla, and kept quiet for a while.  
"Well, if you insist, I think I do have what you need. There are.. possets, to prevent pregnancy, yet normally they should be taken before.. uh.. intercourse.. So I do not know if they will actually work for you or not." Kyra told her, and a spark in Rhalla's eyes appeared, hope that her biggest fear might be prevented after all.

"Just.. give them to me!" she said, pressing her friend's hand with hers, who smiled when she saw the young lady's enthusiasm.  
"Alright. I will see what I can do." she reassured her.

Rhalla sighed in relief and surprised Kyra with a tight hug, "Thank you!"   
"Uh.. It's nothing, really." she responded.  
The maid backed away and stood up after probably the first friendly moment they shared, then she adjusted her posture and cleared her throat, putting on her serious and professional tone once more.

"Now, my lady, would you like to take a bath?" she asked amusingly, almost seriously.  
"Oh yes!"


	20. Winter is Coming

A few days past, and things seemed to go smoothly, in Winterfell anyway.

Robb and Rhalla's relationship had never been better. They spent more time together, though she wouldn't distract him from his duty. He opened up more about his past, what he liked and what he didn't, so she got to know him more, which made her enjoy his company even more. 

The acting lord of Winterfell even involved his betrothed much more in matters of ruling the region and the castle, asking her for advice and council, which she provided whenever she could and to the best of her ability.  
She was impressed in his ability to govern. He would make a fine Lord of Winterfell.

He consulted her after he received word of his father being attacked in the streets of the capital by the Kingslayer, telling her that he didn't want to interfere despite Theon's insistance, for only the Lord of Winterfell had the right to raise an army, and Robb had no desire in starting a war with the Lannisters despite his hatred for them.  
Rhalla supported his choice, and the matter was settled.

When she wasn't spending time with Robb, the Targaryen beauty would either practice on archery, be tutoring Bran, who seemed to learn very quickly, though he was still angry that his mother left before he woke up, even after Rhalla and the Maester told him that she had no choice, and that she'd be back very soon.  
Otherwise, she would spend time with her handmaiden with whom she developed an interesting bond.

Kyra gave the princess the possets, and she followed her instructions perfectly, drinking one small flask each morning. To her knowledge, the drink worked in preventing pregnancy, though it was too soon to tell.  
When Rhalla asked where she knew of the recipe, she told her it was from her mother, and she insisted on deflecting the topic. She had always been mysterious about her family and her origins. The maid had a story that the princess had yet to uncover..

Word of Tyrion Lannister's captivity by Catelyn Stark had reached the castle, and Tywin Lannister raised his army, attacking the Riverlands to try and free his son.  
Robb wanted to intervene and stop the lord of Casterly Rock from harming his mother's homeland, but Maester Luwin told him that if anything, his father would take care of it.

Why the lady of Winterfell captured the dwarf was still a mystery, though Robb suspected he probably had something to do with Bran's fall from the tower, otherwise, there was no other reason for his mother to cease him. 

*******************************************

It had been a long day for Rhalla, and she decided to retire to her chambers and wait for Kyra to bring her supper.

The princess went to her dragon eggs and lit the disposed new candles to keep them warm as she did every night if she was alone, while she locked the chest during the day.  
She gazed at them with admiration for a moment. She still didn't know who sent them, and Maester Luwin had no news for her. 

They reminded her of Daenerys, of who she was, and she remembered that she didn't receive any response for the letter she sent. She wished that at least she received it, and that she would understand and forgive her. She missed her dearly, and hopefully, one day, they would meet again.

Speaking of letters.. 

Rhalla recalled not answering Jon's letter, so she quickly sat on the desk and pulled the ink and parchment to write.   
She thought about the response for a moment, and she realized that there wasn't much to tell him. 

She sighed and decided to write anyway.

Dear Jon, 

She only wrote as much before Kyra knocked on the door and entered. Rhalla put down the quill and got up, but she was surprised when she saw that the maid was empty handed.

"No supper for tonight, I take it?" she said amusingly.  
"Lord Robb desires your presence in the Great Hall to join him and Lord Theon for dinner." Kyra told.  
"I see!" Rhalla exclaimed, "Well, we better not keep them waiting. Help me get dressed, please."

After the princess readied herself by wearing a beautiful yet simple grey dress and braiding her hair with the help of her handmaiden, she headed to the Great Hall where she found dinner already served for Theon and Robb.   
She walked in and sat opposite to the boys who were laughing good heartily at Gods know what.

"Greetings, friends!" she said cheerfully, rubbing her hands together at the sight of the delicious food in front of her. She was starving.  
"You're in a good mood." Theon remarked with a smirk on his face.  
"I am." she simply said, glancing in Robb's direction with a smile on her face.

Theon started looking from Rhalla to Robb, seeing what was going on between the two, but before he could speak of anything, the princess decided to deflect the topic.  
"So! Theon, it has been a while! What have you been up to?" she asked, eating the food on her plate as she did so.

"Well, strange to get attention from you, but, to be honest.. Winterfell's boring without Ros." he complained.  
"Who's Ros?" Rhalla asked in all seriousness.  
Robb dropped his fork and sighed, "Theon's favorite whore!"   
"Oh.." Rhalla simply uttered as she chuckled silently.

"Are there any news about lady Stark?" Theon asked.  
"She is at the Eyrie, where my aunt Lysa and her son are, and she said she'll return soon, yet she hasn't told me anything about why she ceased the dwarf and what happened to him." he explained.

"Who cares about him!" Theon giggled.  
"You're wrong. Tywin Lannister is attacking the Riverlands as we speak. Tyrion's fate is more important than you'd think." Rhalla pointed, taking a sip from the red wine.  
"Oh do shut up, dear!" Theon laughed, and Rhalla slammed her hand on the table as she shot daggers with her eyes.  
"Ugh! Theon!" Robb snarled.  
"What?!" the Greyjoy shrugged.

Before any of them argued any further, Maester Luwin walked with fast strides to Robb, breathless from all the stairs he had to climb.  
"My lord!" he called.  
The Stark boy stood up when he saw the worried look on his face.

"What is it?" he asked.  
"Word from King's Landing." the old man told as he handed Robb a letter that he immediately started reading.  
Rhalla watched him with curiosity and quickly noticed the change in his features. He was angry, disgusted, and that frightened her.

"Treason? Sansa wrote this?" he exclaimed in disbelief, his eyes traveling between the letter and the Maester.  
"It is your sister's hand, but the Queen's words. You are summoned to King's Landing to swear fealty to the new king." he explained.

"The new king?" Theon asked.  
"King Robert is dead, may he rest in peace." Luwin said with a sorry tone.  
Rhalla was desperate to know what the letter held that made Robb in such a state.

"Joffrey puts my father in chains, now he wants his ass kissed?!" the Wolf said with disgust, and the Maester lowered his head.  
"This is a royal command, my lord. If you should refuse to obey-" he started.  
"I won't refuse." Robb interrupted, "His Grace summons me to King's Landing, I'll go to King's Landing. But not alone." he continued, his eyes fixated on the letter before he folded it and returned it to the Maester, this time, his eyes determined, his gaze dark, and all attention drawn to him.

"Call the banners." he said, and Rhalla's jaw dropped, while Theon chuckled.  
"All of them, my lord?" the Maester checked.  
"They've all sworn to defend my father, have they not?" Robb asked rhetorically.   
"They have." the old man confirmed.  
"Now we see what their words are worth." Robb told.

Maester Luwin bowed with a proud smile on his face before he literally ran out of the hall to execute the young lord's commands.  
Rhalla was still shocked by what Robb had just done, and so quickly. He was starting a war by calling house Stark's vassals, and he had no experience in warfare at all.

Robb sat down, his stare was blank this time, and he remained silent.  
"Are you afraid?" Theon asked him.  
Robb raised his hand that was trembling from fear and showed it to the amused Greyjoy and the terrified Targaryen girl.

"I must be." he said.  
"Good." Theon told him.  
"Why is that good?" Robb asked with curiosity.  
"It means you're not stupid." Theon scoffed before he rose and left the room as well, leaving Rhalla and Robb alone in the Great Hall.

The princess stood up and sat beside her betrothed who was silent, distracted, to try and soothe him, and talk of what he really wanted.  
She took a deep breath, placed her hand on his trembling ones and held them tightly.

"Are you sure this is necessary?" she asked, and he looked at her with questioning eyes.  
"The war, I mean." she explained.  
"Aye. How can I stay here when the Lannisters insult us by imprisoning my father, the Lord of Winterfell, and keeping my sisters as hostages?" he told, "It is my duty to defend his honor, the honor of my house, and I will do whatever it takes to free them."

Rhalla watched him with great admiration as he spoke. He was a good, honorable and dutiful man, and she loved him for it.  
"Just know, that whatever you do, and wherever you go, I will stand by your side." she supported him, squeezing his hands to emphasize the honesty in her words.

"A military camp is no place for a lady." he chuckled, despite his being sad.  
"And you intend to keep me here?" she scoffed, "My place is by your side, idiot! I can help you, and I want to. Lord Stark has been more than generous with me. I owe him that much." she said, remembering Ned's final request.  
He was a good man, and he had done so much for her, providing her a safe shelter, a loving family, and she was counting on repaying her debt, in whichever way was possible.

"You need me, don't even try to deny it." she boasted.  
Robb smiled good-heartily and finally raised his gaze to meet hers.  
"Aye, I do need you." he told her, gratitude and love sparkling in his eyes, but soon he lowered his head, and pain reflected on his face again.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.  
"I don't think that we can-" he stuttered, and the princess immediately understood what he intended.  
"I know.." she interrupted in a mutter.  
"Maybe when the war is over, if you would only find a place in your heart to wait." he said, and she sighed before placing a hand on his cheek.  
"My heart is yours. Of course I'll wait, no matter how long it takes." she told him.

His eyebrows still frowning, his face softened at her words and he pressed his forehead on hers without a single word. She could feel his pain, and it deeply saddened her.  
She knew what it was to be separated from your family, from your flesh and blood, and to constantly wonder if they were safe, and worry about them.

She also regretted not marrying her lover, and pledge her love before all the Gods beyond counting, but her love for him was too strong, and she didn't need a vow to take her commitment to their relationship seriously. She was his, soul and spirit, and she'd stand by him in all the challenges he would face.

The Starks of the North would soon be on the move to face their foes of the South.  
They were ready to show them what happens to the Lions who dare challenge the Wolves, and the Dragon was prepared to stand beside the Young Wolf, in victory and defeat.

Winter was indeed coming..


	21. Rally the Troops

Maester Luwin sent ravens to all the noble houses that pledged to defend house Stark whenever called upon.

Weeks past, and Winterfell started boiling with activity, castle and village. Lords arrived from all corners of the region with their soldiers and knights. The Lannisters had no idea what was coming for them.

Robb was nervous, Rhalla could feel it, and he hadn't exactly been very joyful since he received the letter from Sansa.   
The princess hadn't spent much time with him since that day, but she'd always check up on him and support him, which he needed now more than ever.

As for her, she spent most of her days practicing archery more intensely, for she saw she would need her skills from now on. Theon joined her in the training whenever he could, and despite his being a prick and all of their differences, he helped her make her skills perfect, and she was grateful for it.

Rhalla went to speak with her lover in his father's study where he has taken refuge since the bannermen started arriving, but she didn't expect him to have company.  
She found him with Maester Luwin and Bran who was carried by Hodor.

The young lord had been very angry since his brother had forbidden him to come with him, not as much as his younger brother, Rickon, who was outraged.   
"How many times have I told you, Bran?" Robb sighed.  
"Please, please, please-" Bran begged.  
"NO!" Robb interrupted.  
"Hodor." Hodor said.

"Pardon to interrupt, my lord, but we have more pressing matters to discuss." Maester Luwin interfered.  
"What are the houses that will be joining us?" Rhalla asked, still holding a giggle at the two brothers fighting.

"If the little lord has learned his lessons well, he should be able to answer." the old man said, turning to Bran who sighed and rolled his eyes.  
"Houses Karstark, Umber, Flint, Mormont, Hornwood, Cerwyn, Reed, Manderly, Glover, Tallhart, and Bolton."   
"Good." Maester Luwin grinned.

"The Karstarks were the last to arrive, and tonight we shall hold a feast for all the good lords that have answered our call." Robb said seriously, resting both of his hands on the desk and bending over the map.

"Yes, my lord. Everything has been readied as you asked, though the last preparations have to be made." the Maester started, and when Rhalla felt she had no need to stay, she chose to take her leave and finish packing for the journey.

"I will.. leave you to it." she said with a smile.  
"Is there anything you need, my lady?" Robb asked her as he walked towards her, and she smiled. They were still keeping their relationship a secret, only Kyra and Jon knew.

"Jon Snow sent a letter from Castle Black. Should I tell him about the.. what's happening here?" she whispered, and after giving it a thought, he nodded.  
"I think he deserves to know too. He is our father." he told.

"Did you inform lady Catelyn of all this?" she asked, and once more, he nodded.  
"I did. She will meet us on the Kingsroad." he informed.  
"Are you going to be alright?" Rhalla muttered, her blue eyes scanning his, and even though he said he would, she could still see sadness and worry in them.

The princess pressed her hand on his shoulder and offered him a heartwarming smile before returning to her room.  
As soon as she closed the door, she got back to writing the letter to Jon, this time with much information to tell him:

 

Dear Jon,

I apologize for not sending you a reply earlier, but things have been complicated here in Winterfell.

I do not know if you have received word of it yet, but Lord Eddard Stark has been accused of treason and has been arrested after king Robert's death.

Robb has called upon the bannermen and we will soon be marching south to face our foes, and free the Warden of the North and his daughters who are held captives in King's Landing.

I am truly sorry, I know how much you wished you were here, and I do not know if you have taken your vows yet, but do not forget where your duties lie now: You are a sworn Brother of the Night's Watch.

Just know that I miss you dearly, and no matter what happens, I hope we will meet again.

Yours truly, Rhalla.

*******************************************  
After borrowing one of the Maester's ravens to send the letter to Castle Black in the early morning, Rhalla summoned Kyra to help her and they spent all day packing everything she would need for the march.

A few new dresses were made for Rhalla, for both cold and winter, but her favorite was a red paper silk wrap dress and black cape, with a pair of trousers and boots. Practical and easy to ride in, which she would need for the journey.

At night, the feast was to be held in honor of the lords' arrival, and the next day, they would be departing from Winterfell to march the army south.

Rhalla joined in after readying herself by wearing one of her unpractical dresses for one last time.  
She found the Great Hall full and crowded with Northerners, and she decided to sit on a different table than the one where all the bannermen were seated.

At the head of that table was Robb, with a growing Grey Wind at his feet. Rhalla didn't take her eyes of him, and even thought she couldn't hear the conversation, she could see how irritated and exhausted he was. 

He was the youngest amongst them all, and he would soon lead them into battle.   
It was his chance to prove himself, and the princess was determined to help him do so in whichever way she could.

However, Rhalla tried to enjoy her last night in Winterfell and speak to her handmaiden instead of constantly worrying about her grown-up lover.  
Kyra never sat with her in the Hall, but this time, Rhalla insisted on having her by her side, to keep her company amidst all these strangers.

"I truly wish you luck, Rhalla. I have a feeling this war will take longer than planned." Kyra said loudly, enough to make her voice heard in all the noise.  
The princess frowned, not sure of what the maid meant, "You're.. coming with us, aren't you?"   
"If you'll still have me." Kyra grinned.

"But what do you mean by that?" the princess asked, taking a sip from her wine.  
"It's just.. the situation is more complicated than most think. The Lannisters are a force to be reckoned with." she told.  
"We are aware of that, that is why Robb is taking whatever good advice he can from his councilors." she explained.

"Don't take this as me being insolant or.. But Robb knows nothing of warfare. Tywin Lannister has led men into battle time and again, and Ser Jaime is one of the best swordsman of the Seven Kingdoms, if not the best." Kyra spoke, worried.

"Do not underestimate Robb. He might surprise you, believe me. Our forces are to be reckoned with either. Twelve thousand men, and more to join us on the Kingsroad." Rhalla said. She spoke of we and our as if she was one of them. In a short amount of time, and without realizing it, she felt like she belonged with Robb, that she was from the North, a part of his inner circle, and her support was fully his.

Kyra remained quiet, and Rhalla decided to speak.  
"Though I am curious. You know much about the Lannisters and warfare. How is that?" she wondered out loud, and she could immediately see the nervousness on Kyra's face, "You're from the Free Cities, aren't you?"   
"It's just.. common knowledge, Rhalla.. Nothing more." she stuttered, "You're from Essos as well, no?"   
This remark made Rhalla regret asking, and she simply nodded.

And before she could insist anymore on making her talk, their conversation was interrupted by a deafening silence once the Greatjon stood up and yelled at Robb, and as soon as he reached for his sword, his two fingers brutally torn by Grey Wind did regret his outburst. 

But bizarrely, Robb earned the man's respect, and the others present in the Hall burst out laughing, as if nothing happened.  
The look on Rhalla's face was the same horrified one that was on Bran's.  
What happened was gruesome, and the man was literally bleeding out, and yet they all managed to laugh themselves to tears.

Weird and awkward northerners, the princess thought.

*******************************************  
Rhalla couldn't sleep that night, and so she decided to use the time she had to get ready since the army would be leaving before dawn.   
She felt tired, frightened and scared. Her heart was disquiet, yet she still believed that Robb was capable of doing this. Of leading men into battle, of proving himself as a leader, and as a man. And if he needed help, she promised and swore to aid him, in any way she could.

After taking the last decent bath she'd have before a long time, the princess wore her favorite dress in her house's colors: red and black. It was a way to remind her of who she was, a Dragon amongst the Wolves. And even though she was supporting Robb, that didn't mean she'd give up on her identity, and her blood.

Rhalla braided her own hair in the same way she and Daenerys wore it.  
She looked powerful, strong, and stunning.  
Her belongings had already been charged on the caravans and wagons. 

She also insisted on taking her dragon eggs.   
They were the most precious thing she owned, and they meant so much to her. They were the last piece from her past, and the only thing she owned from a parent of hers.   
Of course, she locked the box so no one would know what was actually inside it, and she claimed it was only dresses and clothing. 

Rhalla stood for a moment before leaving her room. She remembered all the memories she had in this place. The first time she stepped into these chambers, the letters she wrote, the eggs she hid, the lonely and sleepless nights she spent, but also the good, romantic and lovely nights where she had Robb's company.

She realized how things had changed since she arrived. She was no more than a girl, and frankly, she still was, but she grew up and learned so much, and there was so much more for her to discover..

Rhalla took a final look at the room that wasn't going to be hers for a long time, maybe not ever, and after taking a deep breath, she crossed the threshold and decided to drop on Bran's room and bid him farewell when she still had time. 

She knocked on the door but no one responded, yet she entered anyway.   
It was quiet, only the crackling from the fireplace and the small breaths filled the room.  
The boy was sleeping, and she felt bad about waking him up. She knew she'd be angry if anyone woke her up. Morning person that she was.

The princess sat on Bran's bedside and watched him for some peaceful moments. How innocent he looked. She got attached to him, and she truly cared for him, more than she should have, considering how things were. Yet, when was it ever simple? 

"Bran! Bran!" she whispered, shaking his legs with her hands, but she got nothing, and that was when Rhalla cursed herself after she remembered the boy couldn't feel his legs anymore, and how of an idiot she was, or at least she thought she was at that moment.

"Bran, wake up!" she insisted with a soft voice, this time her hand stroking his soft hair.  
The boy blinked a few times, and his face was sleepy, and sad.  
"Rhalla." the boy muttered, and she smiled at him.

"Are you leaving now?" he asked.  
"In a while, yes." she nodded, "I'm sorry to have disturbed your sleep, but I don't think I would've had the opportunity later. You know how things get." she chuckled, trying to lighten the mood, but the boy's expression didn't change.

"Where's Robb?" Bran questioned.  
"Probably in his chambers. He'll come see you later." she said.  
"Rhalla?" Bran called.  
"Yes, Bran?" she answered softly, curious to know what he had to say.  
"Please come back." he told, and for quite a while, Rhalla was shaken and moved by the way he said it, as if he was pleading, begging for them to be safe. In truth, she wanted to comfort him, when she herself was afraid too. 

"Don't be afraid. We'll come back before you know it." she said, forcing a smile on her lips.  
"Don't make promises you can't keep." he uttered, instantly disturbing the young lady's thoughts.  
"What- What do you mean?" she stuttered, but the boy gave no response.

With a frown on her face, and her body freezed, Rhalla took a deep breath as she looked away, thinking it was probably time for her to leave.  
"I think it's time for me to go and find Rickon then." she said.  
"You won't find him. He's hiding." he said.  
"What? Where?" she asked, the conversation getting more and more disturbing, but Bran simply shrugged.

Rhalla sighed and got up on her feet to press a kiss on Bran's forehead. He was like a brother to her, and the thought of leaving him behind was hard.  
"I'll look around and see if I can find him." she whispered, "Try to find some sleep."   
Bran nodded, without saying a word.

"Take care of yourself and of your brother. Make your family proud, I know you can." she said sweetly.   
The boy slightly smiled, and she finally straightened her posture and walked outside the door, a bittersweet feeling in her heart. 

Rhalla wandered around the castle, not only to try and find the reckless Stark pup, but also to say goodbye to the place that had been her home for a few months.  
She had this uncomfortable feeling that this was the last time she'd be there, and her conversation with Bran did nothing to soothe her mind.

As she walked, and walked, she found herself in a place she only heard of, but never dared to visit. The Crypts of Winterfell.   
The place was quiet, silent as a crypt.  
At first, she was frightened from the dark cold place, and even her warm furry cloak did nothing to warm her up, but she somehow found the strength to explore where all the Kings' of the North and Lords' of Winterfell final resting place was.

Many names she didn't know, but she stumbled upon a name that was very familiar.   
Lyanna Stark. A statue of her sat on her tomb, and the hand she reached out was lit by a candle, with dead petals from Winter Roses that turned black.

Ned Stark's sister, the woman that was supposedly kidnaped by Rhalla's brother, Rhaegar, and ultimate reason why the whole rebellion started, why thousands of people died, why the Targaryens were removed from power and why the survivors escaped a gruesome death by living a miserable life by fleeing from their home and into foreign soil. 

Rhalla wanted to hate her, but she couldn't. There was something about her, intriguing and interesting. The princess' version of the story was far more different than what Robert Baratheon thought. A much more romantic version. She didn't believe her brother, even if she had never known him, was possible of doing such a horrible and reckless thing, all for a woman. There must have been something, a story behind it all, and no one will ever know..

After the dark-haired beauty was satisfied by looking long enough into the statue that was supposed to be a representation of what the Wolf Maid should've looked like, she took a deep breath and left the cold and silent place.

By the time she reached the surface, the courtyard was full of men, preparing themselves to leave.  
Rhalla went immediately to the stables to ready her horse, but she found that someone had already taken care of it.   
Her lover was in a much heavier armor this time, and she sword he never looked that good before.

"I thought you might've needed help with that." Robb said with a smile on his face after he rubbed his hands together, satisfied from the good work he did.  
"Thank you, Robb, really." she said with a smile.  
"I have something for you, my love. Come with me." he told, and she narrowed her eyes in suspicion as she followed his strides to whatever place he was taking her.

They walked until they reached the blacksmith, and when Robb ushered her to stay behind while he continued walking and nodded to the man in an expressive way, she was curious to know what he was up to.  
The forgeron came back a few moments later with a bow and arrows and handed them to the lord that immediately offered them to his lady.

"I watched you train lately, and you've become quite good at archery. You could almost beat me, though that's nearly impossible." Robb boasted sarcastically, making her laugh good-heartily.

"I thought maybe you should have a real bow. So I had him make one of the finest. It is similar to the one you learned on, so you won't struggle to adapt or anything. I hope you will find it to your liking." he stuttered, and she uttered a nervous chuckle, her fingers examining the marvelous work, the design and the carvings on the fine wood, her eyes wide open and not taken away from her new weapon.

"I don't know what to say, I- I love it!" she exclaimed, happiness and joy filling her heart. The whole time he watched her with proud eyes. She was gorgeous when she smiled, and it made him happy to see her happy, even though they were going to war in a short amount of time.

"Thank you, my love. I mean it." she said after she put the bow on her back, and he pulled her close from the waist as his eyes never left hers.  
"You know I'll do anything for my Dragon lady." he said kindly, "You look beautiful. Like a.. a warrior princess!"   
"Oh really?" she giggled, her confidence boosted by the compliment she received.  
"You do." he smirked, pulling her even closer to him, "Ah! The things I would do to you!"

"I wouldn't mind having a little fun, love, but I suppose you have a war to deal with, don't you?" she reminded, and he rolled his eyes.  
"Well, thanks for that!" he said sarcastically.  
"Always here to keep your feet on the ground, my lovely Wolf." she grinned.

The couple kissed passionately in the middle of the smaller yard, and while the blacksmith seemed quite uncomfortable by the sight he wasn't supposed to witness, the love birds giggled and acted as if he wasn't even there.

After the lovely moment they shared, Robb returned to his men and his direwolf, while Rhalla met with Kyra. The maid looked different as well, her dress was made similar to the princess', not exact, but they were matching.

The ladies got on their white horses, and once the Young Wolf left the castle walls and they followed him, the villagers from Winter Town were waiting to encourage him with applauses and cheers, proud of the heir who raised an army to defend his father, their lord and ruler that they respected and loved more than the king himself.

Robb gloriously waved to his father's people, who were his people too, a winner's smile on his beautiful face that Rhalla didn't quit staring at since they've departed.

The crowds clamoring gave her hope again, boosted her moral, and she believed now, more than ever, that they were going to be victorious in this war, and that the Lannisters would finally get the justice they deserved. 

The princess stopped for a moment and turned around, gazing one last time at the fortress in the distance. A melancholy took her. She was going to miss this place.

Winterfell, I guess I'll never see you again.


	22. The Twins

After days and weeks of marching, with the army growing larger along the road as more houses joined Robb's cause, the host set up camp not far from Moat Cailin.   
Lady Stark and Ser Rodrik joined them there, though the dwarf wasn't with them.

After she reunited with her son and explained to him the consequences of this whole march, Robb was determined to win more than ever, and to make the Lannisters pay a high price for what they've done.

Rhalla learned her way around camp very quickly, and although it wasn't the best place to be at, as Robb warned her before, she tried to make herself comfortable.  
Kyra's tent was not far from hers, and they've spent time together even more than they used to back in the castle.

As for the princess' lover, they didn't have any sort of intimate relation since they've left Winterfell.  
He would discreetly visit her tent, and she would visit his, but further from cuddles, nothing else happened.

In the middle of the camp was a training yard where the men would practice for the upcoming fights they were sure to face.   
Rhalla decided to go there and try the new bow Robb offered her, and she had her handmaiden accompany her as usual.

As soon as she stepped into the muddy space, the sound of steal against steal slowed when the men turned with surprised and confused faces to see a lady, and a beauty at that, there with the intention to train with them.

The princess didn't care about the looks she attracted, and with a chin raised high and a straightened posture, she walked to an empty target with all confidence and prepared herself to shoot.

The first shot was clean and right in the middle ring, and Rhalla was surprised to hear applauses from a single person in the back.  
When she turned, she found a bearded man, tall and strong, as were most northerners, a grey stone hand carved into his leather plate armor.   
"Nicely shot!" he complimented.  
"Uh.. Thank you." the princess stuttered.

"..For a woman." he continued with a grin on his face.  
Rhalla rolled her eyes and sighed, then prepared another arrow on the bow, inciting the man to leave her alone.  
"Apologies. I never meant to offend." he said.  
"None taken, but might I know who you are, Ser?" she asked.  
"Robin Flint, of Flint's Finger, my lady." he introduced himself, "And you are?" 

The question made Rhalla nervous again, though she expected many people to ask her that question since she was surrounded by nobles who'd want to know who is always by Robb Stark's side. And even if she tried to avoid as many people as possible, the princess had already thought of the answer in case of situations like these.

"Rhalla Rogare, of Lys." she told.  
"Your house still lives?" he questioned.  
"It does. But not in Westeros anymore." she said, internally praying that her lie sounded true and believable.  
"It is.. good to know." he sighed, "Well, Rhalla of Lys, you are a very good archer."   
"Thank you." she smiled.  
"Anyhow, you'll have to excuse me, my lady.  
Though I really hope to see you around." he glanced before he distanced himself from the girls and returned to supervise his men.

Rhalla watched Robin leave, and despite all the flirtation, all she cared about was the relief she felt since the man believed her false identity.   
He was kind, but if he went on with his courting, she'd have to stop him sooner or later, for it was Robb who had her heart, and no one else.

"He's quite handsome, isn't he?" Kyra remarked with a grin.  
"He is, I guess." Rhalla shrugged, "Quite arrogant though."   
"I agree!" the maid chuckled, "Though you're lucky he almost believed you. You're not very good at playing the Game."  
"What do you mean?" the princess questioned, a frown on her face.  
"You are no Rogare. You're a Targaryen, my lady." she told.

Rhalla's jaw dropped, her eyes widened, and spontaneously, she pressed her hand on Kyra's mouth and the maid gasped from surprise.  
"What are you saying? Someone might hear you!" she exclaimed in a whisper.  
Kyra raised her hands in innocence, and when the princess saw her amused reaction, she removed her hand and dragged her with fast strides to her tent, where no lingering ears would hear their conversation.

"How could you possibly know?" Rhalla questioned, not even denying her identity.  
"It was obvious, Rhalla. Your emerging from the fire, your perfect High Valyrian and knowledge of Targaryen history, the dragon eggs, your Westerosi accent.." the handmaiden listed.

Rhalla sighed and listened to her as she walked back and forth, her body shaking from fear. If Kyra had uncovered her secret, what if others had as well? What if she already told someone?

"You know too much." the dark-haired Targaryen said in a dark tone, which scared her handmaiden.  
"Your secret is safe with me, I swear!" she promised.  
"How can I trust you?" Rhalla snapped back with angry words coming through her shaky voice.  
"I would never betray your trust, my lady! Please, don't do anything foolish." she begged.

"I don't believe you, you'll tell-" Rhalla started.  
"I'll never tell anyone, I swear it!" Kyra interrupted loudly before sighing and lowering her voice, realizing that someone might hear them, "I am on your side, princess, and I can prove that to you." 

Rhalla frowned and turned to look at her.  
"How?" she asked, crossing her arms and impatiently waiting for the answer.  
"You are the rightful ruler, Rhalla, the one who was promised, and you'd make a fine queen, can't you see that?" Kyra told, "I can help you get there." 

Rhalla chuckled, "I don't want to be queen, nor anything to do with that stupid chair and that stupid Game!"   
"But you're-" the maid contested.  
"My brother is the eldest. I have no right for the throne before him." she stopped her.  
"Did the Baratheons have any right for the throne either?" Kyra questioned, "Don't you want to avenge your family?" 

The princess looked longly at her in silence, thinking about the tempting offer.  
"If my father truly is the madman that people claim he is, then what is there to avenge? If my brother truly kidnaped Lyanna Stark, then how can I defend his crimes?" she analyzed.  
"But did your entire family deserve to die that way? Do you think you deserved living on the other side of the continent?" Kyra asked.

"Of course not!" the princess objected.  
"Then what do you believe in?" the maid asked.  
"Justice." Rhalla said calmly.  
"And that is exactly why you'd be the ruler that the Seven Kingdoms deserve." Kyra told her, leaving the young lady looking down to the ground in a blank stare and a wandering mind, which made her grin.

Kyra got up and walked to exit the tent, but before opening the drap, she turned to look at Rhalla, "Think about it." 

*******************************************  
After Robb made his battle plans and decided to march south to face Jaime Lannister's army, his host camped outside of the two ugly stout castles on either side of the Green Fork that they called Twins as Catelyn Stark went to negociate their crossing with Walder Frey.

The only way to cross was the bridge between the two castles, and unless they wanted to be flanked by Tywin Lannister's army, they had to move quickly. Ned Stark's life was more endangered the longer they waited.

Rhalla decided to stay with the archers who were assigned to kill any ravens leaving the Twins to avoid the Freys from feeding any information on Robb's movement to the Lannisters. Grey Wind stayed with the princess to retrieve game since Robb was too busy to take care of him.

It was the perfect opportunity for her to use her skills, and even though it was inappropriate, she stayed amongst the men who gave her some strange looks again.  
"You're not that bad after all!" Robin walked towards her, and she twisted her lips into a proud grin as she readied another arrow on her bow to aim at her next target.

"Though, I bet you can't get that one." the lord challenged, pointing in the direction of a raven that didn't seem to be leaving the castle.  
"Oh really?" the princess exclaimed before she quickly released the arrow that immediately hit the bird before anyone else shot it, making it fall a few miles from her.

She smirked with pride and gestured the direwolf to go retrieve the raven, and after a few moments, Grey Wind came back with it and passed it to the princess who was quickly alerted when she saw the letter it carried.

"This one seems to have some juicy information!" Robin kidded as Rhalla untied the piece of paper from the raven.  
Her eyes widened and her hands started shaking as soon as she started reading.  
"What's wrong?" the lord asked, and she looked up at him.

"Nothing." she stuttered before clearing her throat and folding the letter.  
"Is it from the Lannisters?" he asked, and she nodded.  
"Yes, I have to go inform Robb.. Lord Robb about it. If you'll excuse me." she lied before she called upon Kyra to follow her.

They distanced themselves from the confused man with fast strides and quickly mounted their horses to get back to camp.   
The sun was beginning to set, and the wind was getting colder.

On their way, Kyra finally found the right time to ask her what was going on.  
"Will you tell me now what it is?" the maid asked, and the princess looked at her with furrowed eyebrows.  
"A letter from Daenerys." 

As soon as she arrived, Rhalla unmounted the stallion and handed it to a soldier to take care of it before she rushed into her tent with Kyra following her.  
But before they could enter the tent, Ser Rodrik ran towards them with news.  
"My lady! Lord Stark wishes to see you." he told, breathing heavily.  
"Can't it wait?" she asked, her mind focused on finding out the content of the letter her sister sent.

"I'm afraid not." he said.  
Rhalla looked at her handmaiden and sighed in annoyance as she folded the letter back, seeing that she had no choice.  
"Alright." she nodded and followed the master-at-arms until they reached Robb's tent.  
She found him sitting alone, chin resting on his crossed hands and pensive.  
Ser Rodrik bowed and left them to talk.

"You wished to see me?" she asked, and he nodded.  
She walked in and sat next to him, waiting for whatever he had to say. She could already feel that whatever he was going to tell her troubled him.

"Mother came back with terms of our crossing." he started, taking deep breaths as he went on, "And the Freys have joined forces with us."  
"What were the terms?" she asked.  
"First, two of Lord Walder's grandsons will be fostered in Winterfell, I will take one of his sons as my personal squire, Arya will marry the youngest son-" he listed, and Rhalla interrupted and giggled at the latter.

"Arya marrying someone? I don't think she'll be too happy about it!" she chuckled.  
Robb only twisted his lips into a smile, and when he lowered his head to the ground, she knew he wasn't done.  
"What else?" she questioned.  
"I will have to marry one of his daughters when the war is over." he revealed after a moment of silence.

Rhalla looked down to the ground in shock, but also pain, sharply and relentlessly stabbing her heart. The question she asked was useless, since she already suspected the answer.   
"And did you consent to the terms?"   
"I did." Robb said, his gaze still focused on the ground.

The confirmation was the straw that broke the camel, and she couldn't hold the sobs anymore.  
Tears streamed down her cheeks, and she hid her face between her hands.  
Why did she have to lose everyone she cared for? Why was their relationship so complicated?

For quite a while, she started believing that it could work between her and Robb, between a Dragon and a Wolf, and she accepted the idea of waiting, no matter how long it took, but there he was, taken from her by another, for a crossing. For a bridge.

"I had no choice." he told, as if it could soothe the sadness that filled her heart and soul.  
Even if she wanted to, she couldn't be angry at him, because deep down, she knew it wasn't his fault, and that he felt the same way as she did.  
He was a man of honor, and she understood he had to keep his word, for his father, for the men following him, and for himself.  
It was one of the many things she admired about him, yet she never thought it would come back to bite her.

Robb gently started stroking her hair, and she looked at him, sad blue eyes met blue eyes, and she wrapped his arms around him.  
He held her tightly, and she cried more. How she was going to miss his touch, his smell, him.  
She never loved anyone that way, and she knew she would never love anyone but him, even if it was impossible now for them to be together.

"I'm so sorry, my love." he said sadly.  
"I know." she muttered, her face still buried in his shoulder.  
"I love you, and I will always love you, Rhalla." he told, melting her heart and at the same time shattering it into a thousand pieces.  
"And I you, Robb" she whispered.

She didn't know if that meant goodbye, nor did she understand what it meant, though she knew that she'd never stop loving him, and fighting by his side, no matter what.


	23. Whispering Wood

After crossing the bridge, the army set up camp again and the forces left to ambush their foes in the woods, led by the heir of Winterfell. Only a token of the men stayed behind to guard Rhalla and lady Stark at the Lord's commands.

"Come back to me." Rhalla told Robb before he left, and all he did was nod before gathering all the strength and determination he had to fight beside his men.

She understood why he was distant. He was soon to be betrothed to another, and being the honorable man that he was, he wouldn't betray his to-be wife in any way, and Rhalla wouldn't want him to. Yet it broke her heart that it seemed much easier for him to move on than it was for her, or maybe it was merely an impression..

The worry in her heart was insufferable.   
It was Robb's first battle, apart from the few casualties they've faced on the road, and knowing that he was outnumbered three to one, and that the chances of his plan to succeed were low did nothing to ease her concern.

That, added to the pain of knowing that she was losing the only man she ever loved was torture. But she tried to stay optimistic in regards to the situation, and as she waited impatiently for the army's return, she remained in her tent to finally read the letter her sister sent.

 

Sister,

I am grateful for your kind and generous offer, but I have to decline, for you must know that I cannot forgive you for what you have done. 

You betrayed me, betrayed our family, our cause, and instead you chose to spend your days with our greatest enemies.  
In doing so, you proclaimed yourself a traitor, and your crimes are beyond repair.

But I do not forget easily. You are my sister, and I will give you one last chance to atone.   
With Viserys dead, killed by my late husband, and my dragons born, I shall take back the Seven Kingdoms and be its ruler.

So join me, pledge your loyalty to me, and you shall be forgiven. You will be allowed to return to my side, your flesh and blood, and help take back what was stolen from us.  
Otherwise I will eliminate you entirely once I am queen, and erase you from all memory.

So choose now, and let me know, Rhalla.

Daenerys Stormborn.

 

Rhalla couldn't believe her eyes, and her mouth was agape as soon as she started reading.   
This wasn't the Daenerys she knew, so cold, so bitter and cruel.   
The princess wished to cry, but she was stunned, shocked, on one hand by her sister's words, and on the other hand by the news she brought.

The dark-haired beauty knew that her sister wouldn't forgive her that easily for leaving her without even a word, but she never thought it possible for her sister to have so much hatred in her heart. After all, what Rhalla did was mainly for her safety, and given the chance, Daenerys would've probably done the same.

Dragons? Viserys dead? 

On top of all that, the silver-haired Targaryen forgot that she had an older sibling, which makes Rhalla the rightful heir before Daenerys, not the other way around. Yet the princess had so little desire in taking the throne, even if what Kyra told her earlier was rather interesting, and she couldn't take it out of her mind.

Maybe the handmaiden was right, Rhalla was the rightful ruler, and maybe what the letter told was a motivation for her, a reminder of who she was, and that she mustn't forget. 

The thoughts were interrupted by the opening of the tent's drap by Kyra.  
"Rhalla, Lady Catelyn wishes for you to accompany her. She will head to the hill to wait for Robb Stark's return." she told, and Rhalla nodded before immediately hiding the letter and leaving the tent.  
"I can see that you are troubled. It's the letter, isn't it?" the handmaiden asked the princess on their way.  
"I'll tell you later." she simply responded.

Finally in front of the lady's tent, Catelyn took Rhalla in her arms as soon as she saw her.  
"My lovely girl. I hope you're doing alright." she said lovingly.  
"I am, lady Stark." she smiled.  
"Come then. Let us not linger. The fighting must be over by now." the woman said as she ushered for Rhalla to follow.

The horses had been ready by Ser Rodrik, and after helping them mount, they rode to the hill and waited, and waited, listening to the storm of swords in the distance, hoping that the sound of Robb's would never end.  
And when the sounds were over, they knew the fighting was done, yet no sign of a living man, of a loved son or a distant lover to be noticed.  
All that was left was the echoing of the wind in the woods, troubling and worrying.

"We should go, my ladies." Ser Rodrik said after endless hours of wait that meant no good for the Stark forces.  
"No." Catelyn rejected.  
"My ladies." he insisted, but quickly stopped with the glare she gave him.  
Rhalla saw the worry on her face, and it matched her own.  
"He will come back." she tried to reassure her, and herself.

He has to come back.

At the final glimpse of hope, horses neighing coming out of the woods were seen, and at their lead was an angry, proud and victorious Robb Stark.   
The sigh of relief Rhalla uttered was only to stop the urge to gallop her horse to his, hug him, press her lips on his, no matter what the world might think.   
She dropped some tears of joy and relief, or perhaps sadness, and when she looked to the side, his mother did the same. 

The men were cheering for their young Lord. The Young Wolf they called him, when in reality, none of them honestly believed in him before. But he had proven himself, and he clearly earned their respect. 

Following him was Robin Flint, who had clearly been injured during the battle, yet he showed no sign of it. And next to him were two Stark men, who after dismounting their horses held a prisoner and dragged him before Catelyn Stark who had climbed down her horse and stood next to her son, with Rhalla by her side.

Behind the mud, blood and dirt, the princess recognized Jaime Lannister immediately, which made her even prouder. Capturing him was one of the best moves for the army, since he was a valuable hostage. He could end the war by freeing Ned Stark and his daughters, and more. But mostly, having her father's murderer in chains seemed only fair.

After the Kingslayer's final attempt to escape justice, he was still to accept his fate and remain in chains.  
But even with all the clamoring of the satisfied crowds, the joy didn't match Robb's humor. He was still uneasy, for he realized what this battle had cost them, and that despite their victory, there was still a long way to go.

"One victory does not make us conquerers. Did we free my father? Did we free my sisters from the Queen? Did we free the North from those who'd have us on our knees? This war is far from over." he reminded his men, marring the sweetness of the victory.

*******************************************  
After the return to camp at sundown, and as Rhalla passed by the tents, the men seemed so much more cheerful, proud of the resounding victory. They drank and laughed to celebrate the battle, despite the losses they suffered.

As the princess returned to Kyra's tent, she came across Jaime Lannister's cage, and tried to walk faster to avoid any banter from him, but alas, she failed.  
"You there!" he called.  
She stopped and closed her eyes and considered the possibility to flee and act like she didn't hear, but she took a deep breath and decided to talk to him anyways.

Rhalla nodded for the guard to open the door to the cage where the prisoner was chained, and after he did so, she crossed her arms and stood on the threshold.  
"What was your name again?" Jaime asked.  
"Rhalla." she told.  
"Right! That was the name!" he exclaimed, "Enjoying your time in a military camp, my lady?"

"Not as much as you, I'm afraid." she snapped back sarcastically, making him chuckle.  
"Aaaah! You're a witty one." he remarked, "You know that I am chained, don't you?"   
The princess widened her eyes in a way to mock the stupid question he just asked.  
"This means that you don't have to stand there. I can barely hear a word of what you say." he explained.  
After analyzing the situation, she stepped forward, yet getting annoyed as the conversation was leading nowhere.  
"What do you want, Kingslayer?" she sighed, seeing that the conversation led nowhere.   
"Kingslayer, is it? To be fair, coming from you, it's rather acceptable." he said.

"Enjoying your nickname, I take it?" she said sarcastically.  
"Very much so." he told with a smirk on his face, "Especially considering you must think I am the one to blame for your father's death, aren't I?"   
"My what?" Rhalla asked with a stunned voice, trying hard to chuckle, which only sounded like nervousness at its purest.

"Oh come now! You don't think I know your little secret, lady Targaryen?"


	24. King in the North

Rhalla couldn't move, nor think. She was shocked. Another person who knew her secret, and not anyone: a Lannister.

"Where did you get that from, Ser?" she stuttered.  
"You can fool everyone out here, but you can't fool me. I served your father. I knew your mother, and you look exactly like queen Rhaella, minus the hair of course." he told, an amused smirk never leaving his lips.  
"So tell me, what do you want to keep your mouth shut?" she spoke, quickly getting to conclusions and trying to look confident when in reality, she was terrified.

"Eager are we?" he chuckled, "Alright, I'll tell how much my silence is going to cost you. Being chained isn't really fun, as you have probably noticed. Help me get out of here, and your little secret will be kept." he proposed, "Otherwise, the whole world will know of your identity, and then there will be no place for you to hide. The people don't exactly have good memories from the time your father ruled."

"Am I supposed to trust the words of a Kingslayer? You swore oaths to my father, and you broke every single one of them." she objected.  
"Aye, I did." he confirmed to her surprise.  
"Besides, how can you tell anyone when you're rotting in this cage? You can make your threats, but I have nothing to fear from you." she challenged.

"You're a smart girl, aren't you? We both know I won't be staying here for long. I will find a way to escape, with or without your help." he reminded her.  
"Well, I wish you luck then, Ser Jaime." she scoffed with a smug face before leaving him enraged, while she kept in mind to go later and remind Robb to reenforce the guard.

The princess ran to her handmaiden's tent, with a great deal of news to report to her. The hateful letter from Daenerys, the Kingslayer's threats. She must tell her all about it.  
But at Rhalla's big surprise, as soon as she lifted the tent's drap, she found Kyra having some.. lovely company. His hand on her breast, and hers in his gentleman's parts underneath the leather breeches, all while making the dark-haired Targaryen immediately regret trespassing on the rather intimate kiss. 

"Oh my god!" she gasped from shock, interrupting the love birds who quickly backed away in shame.  
"My lady! I'm so sorry." the soldier apologized before he ran out of the tent, while Kyra fixed her dress and covered what little dignity she had left, making Rhalla cover her mouth to hide the good giggle she was having.

"Not a word." Kyra said through the heavy breaths, a finger pointed at the princess who raised her hands in innocence.  
"I didn't say anything. In fact, I'm happy for you." she told, trying to hide her amusement, "Who's keeping your charming company?" 

"He's one of lord Robin's guards." Kyra sighed, "We met just the other day. Can't say we took things slowly." she said sarcastically.  
"Well, he's sure easy on the eye." Rhalla complimented.  
The man was taller than Kyra, which means really tall considering the beautiful handmaiden's height. 

"So, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit, my lady?" Kyra said, pouring herself and her friend some wine.  
"I just wanted to talk, that's all. It was never really my intention to swoop down upon you." she told, taking seat on the bed.  
"Swooping is bad, princess. It is known." she kidded.

"Jaime Lannister knows who I am." Rhalla revealed.  
"I don't think you have anything to fear from him. He's going to stay chained for quite some time. And even if he doesn't, he's of no danger to you." Kyra reassured.  
"How would you know?" Rhalla asked, furrowed brows questioning the handmaiden's certainty.   
"Just don't worry about it." she told, a smile on her face.

Anyway..

"I read my sister's letter." Rhalla continued, "I never thought she'd grow to be so hateful and bitter. She killed Viserys, or something similar, I'm not sure. And she spoke of dragons being born, and of taking back the throne. Then, she only spoke of eliminating me, as if I wronged her by leaving. I mean, I sure did, but, not in that fashion. And she dares propose for me to join her."  
"There is only one reason she'd want you out of her way, Rhalla. It's because she knows you're a threat. You are the older one, aren't you?" Kyra asked after taking seat next to the princess who nodded, "Relatively." 

By only a couple hours or so.

"She knows you're the rightful heir. Since she is ambitious to take the throne for herself, she will do anything in her power to make sure you're not a hurdle, as should you." the handmaiden told, making Rhalla sigh.  
"I'm not even sure this is what I want, Kyra. But I know that when Dany makes a decision, she seldom changes her mind, and now, she hates me. Yet she needs to be reminded who came first into this world, who took care of her for most of her life." she said.

"Let me tell you this. You have a good heart. You are strong, brave, and clever. You would be the perfect queen for this damned country. A good ruler is not only feared and respected, but also loved. And you would be all that, with some determination and courage." Kyra explained, "You need to think very carefully on which side you want to be on in the days to come. You could be a powerful figure in history, or you could hide behind your sister's shadows. It's up to you, Rhalla." she continued, making the princess emerge into deep thoughts..

*******************************************  
"Lord Eddard Stark has been beheaded."

Adding that to the pile of bad news she has been receiving each day was too much. It left her appalled. She couldn't believe it.

How could someone kill such an honorable man? Why?

She didn't know what to do with herself when a guard told her after she asked why the camp was utterly silent that day.  
The first thing that came into her mind was to go look for Robb. She knew how he'd be at that moment, that he needed someone, anyone if not her.

After dismissing the guard, she ran asking around where she might find her Wolf, and when she finally reached the woods as she was instructed, she found him underneath a tree, sitting alone, sword at hand, in a state she'd never seen him in before.

She slowly walked to him, and he quickly stood up when he heard her footsteps on the fallen leaves. She stopped for a moment, gazed into his red eyes and broken expression before she ran as fast as she could to him and held him in her arms, in the same fashion she did when he thought he lost his brother, only tighter.

He buried his face in her shoulder, and she cried along with him. She was broken too, maybe not as much as a young man who lost his father, but close enough.   
Ned Stark grew to be a father figure to her. The most generous and fairest man she've ever met. He fought for his family, his people, and was nothing like the other lords who cared more about their gold than the farmers in their lands or the women scrubbing the floors.

He gave her a chance for a new beginning, a safe shelter, and a loving family. She owed him so much that she cursed him for dying too soon before she could repay him for everything he's done. She still needed to know the reasons why the people who did this to him did, yet little did she care. She hated them, with all her heart.

The only thing she wanted was to continue to do as Ned Stark wanted, for her to stand by his family's side. To soothe the man she loved, and remind him what he needed to remember, that he was strong, and that he would get over it. That though the reason behind him marching to war was to free his father, he still needed to show the world what a good man he was, and that he would avenge his death, even if he had to die for it.

After a long needed embrace from the young lovers, she pulled away, just enough to meet his eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes that stared at her, that reflected the pain and sorrow he felt.  
She placed her hand on the back of his neck and held tightly, while her look was more determined than it ever was.

"Listen to me." she said as she listened to his sobs, "Your father was a good man, a kind, humble and honorable man. You must always remember that, for he wanted you to accomplish great things in life. I know you look up to him so much, and you are lucky to have had such a father. A father to be proud of, of what he is. Not many of us have this chance, believe me." she continued, glancing to her feet in pain before meeting his eyes again and carrying on with her speech, disrupting whatever he opened his mouth to say.

"You are his son, and you must avenge him. Show the Lannisters, the Baratheons, and whoever dares come in your way pay for their treachery. You have an army rallied up behind you, who supports you and your father. Men who would give their lives for your cause. For our cause. Do not falter, do not hesitate. Lead them, as you have been. Prove that Lord Eddard Stark didn't die in vain. I swore that I would be by your side, and I will. I believe in you, with all my heart, Robb." she told him.

At that moment, all he could do was look at her with sad and loving eyes as he processed the honest words that came out of her mouth. Nothing could take away the pain of losing a father, but having the support and love of those he cherished was enough to ease the suffering.

"Thank you, Rhalla." he muttered, for it was the only thing he found appropriate to say after being astonished by the wisdom she showed.  
She took the opportunity to gently press her lips on his, a touch she craved, his lovely smell even more, and he responded before he burst out in tears again. They held each other under the sun rays that anticipated the dark of night, lingering in each other's arms, for there was no place they'd rather be.

*******************************************  
The camp took its time to grieve the good Lord's passing, yet the next moves needed to be discussed. The army needed to reconsider its purpose, its strategies and tactics, and that  
was why Robb called for a council meeting that Rhalla and all bannermen were to attend.

After readying herself to sit among the northern nobles, Rhalla left her tent alone, without having Kyra accompanying her, since it would be inappropriate for the handmaiden to attend. Not far from the ruins where the gathering was to be held, the princess came across Robin Flint, who was also on his way.

"Lady Rhalla. I didn't expect to find you here." he told, making her chuckle, since she could understand that what he said was but a way to start the conversation.  
"And where would I be otherwise, lord Flint?" she asked sarcastically.  
"I'm.. sorry?" he stuttered.  
"It's alright. Though it is indeed curious to find you here. Shouldn't you be by lord Stark's side? You are his personal guard now, after all." she pointed.

"On the field only, my lady. His lordship doesn't need my assistance in camp." he explained, ushering the princess to sit with him after they reached the place that was full of northern laughter and ambience.  
"Well, I congratulate you for you new position, lord Flint. Being a member of the Young Wolf's personal guard is something to be proud of." she told him.

"Thank you, lady Rogare. You seem to regard him very highly, might I say." he remarked, making her almost stumble on a table, not only by what he was -or wasn't- referring to, but also by the name she remembered she claimed to own.

"Oh, yes.." she stuttered, "As should we all. He is a young a great leader and commander. His tactics made the army strike a killing blow against the Lannisters. There may still be a long way to go, yet we hold the advantage by holding Jaime Lannister and many other hostages." she told.

"For a lady, you have quite good knowledge about warfare." he said, and though she rolled her eyes and internally cursed, she decided to disregard the comment about her gender.  
"Merely. I'm a fast learner, that's all." she smiled.

Rhalla was glad to see that Robb was feeling better, or at least looking better than he did before, now that he was with his men.  
Lady Stark was sitting in the far end, which reminded the princess to go pay her respect to her and her loss once the meeting was over.  
"I never asked where Flint's Finger is." she spoke, trying to relieve the boredom she felt.  
"It is on the southern shore of Blazewater Bay, east of Cape Kraken." Robin told.

"I see. And how is it there?" she asked, trying to run some small talk.  
"It is rather beautiful at this time of the year. Cold of course, yet not as cold as Winterfell, I am sure." he smiled.  
"Oh trust me, I don't believe any place to be colder than Winterfell but north of the Wall, my lord." she confirmed.

"What about Lys? Have you ever lived there?" he asked, and she felt the nerves for a moment before answering.  
"I did. For a time." she revealed, which wasn't a lie at all. "It is wonderful. I have never experienced the cold until I came to Westeros. There, it is always sunny and colorful. The blood of Old Valyria still runs through the Lyneses veins, and the flowery scent I will never forget." she described, realizing that what she was saying was true, even if the time she spent with her siblings there was not very long.

"And what brought you here?" the lord asked.  
"Work, change. Lord Stark wanted my assistance to teach his children High Valyrian, and so I did." she told.  
"I.. see." Robin answered, not quite sure why a northerner would bring someone all the way from Essos to teach a useless language to his children. But Rhalla didn't care. As long as her story sounded convincing, she was at ease.

The banter between the two highborns was interrupted by the loud arguing of the nobles.  
"The proper course is clear; pledge fealty to King Renly and move south to join our forces with his." Jonos Bracken proposed.

With the time spent in the camp, Rhalla knew the names of all of Stark's bannermen. The Bolton one ran a chill through her body whenever his eyes lingered in her direction. He was quite cold, and scary, but she tried to keep her discomfort at bay.

"I think you should join them." Rhalla told Robin, who nodded and got up to find a place among the men.  
"Renly is not the king." Robb objected.  
"You cannot mean to hold to Joffrey, my lord. He put your father to death!" Galbart Glover reminded.

"That doesn't make Renly king. He's Robert's younger brother. Now Bran cannot be Lord of Winterfell before me, Renly cannot be king before Stannis." the Young Wolf explained.  
"Do you mean to declare us with Stannis?" Glover concluded.

"Renly is not right!" Lord Karstark agreed, making The Stark and Tully bannermen enter into an even louder argument, which was only silenced by the Greatjon's interference.

"My lords. MY LORDS!" he called as he stood up to get their attention, "Here's what I say to these two kings." he announced before he spat, drawing laughter from the men.

The Northerners will never stop surprising me with their manners.

The dragon lady could help the "ew"'that escaped her mouth, and she listened carefully, as did everyone, to what the old man had to say.  
"Renly Baratheon is nothing to me, nor Stannis neither. Why should they rule over me and mine from some flowery seat in the south? What do they know of the Wall or the Wolfswood? Even their gods are wrong." he continued, making the crowd laugh again.

"Why shouldn't we rule ourselves again? It was the dragons we bowed to and now the dragons are dead." he said, attracting Rhalla's attention even more, mostly with the remark, but also by the way he drew his sword and pointed it to Robb.

"There sits the only King I mean to bend my knee to: the King in the North!" 

The man knelt before the Young Wolf, who like most of the people present in the room, had this 'I have no idea what is going on' expression on his face.

I'll have peace on those terms. They can keep their red castle, and their iron chair too. The King in the North." Lord Karstark followed, presenting his sword to Robb and kneeling before him.

I like where this is going, Rhalla felt the entire time.

"Am I your brother, now and always?" Theon asked out loud.  
"Now and always." Robb confirmed, and the Ironborn followed the other two men by pledging to the young lord.  
"My sword is yours, in victory and defeat, from this day until my last day." he said.

"The King in the North!" the Greatjon yelled louder, and the whole crowd rose to clamore behind him, repeating, "The King in the North! The King in the North! THE KING IN THE NORTH!"

Swords were drawn, fealty was sworn, and the camp rose -or rather knelt- to greet its new king.  
Rhalla followed in the singing, the pride she felt at that very moment was unmeasurable.  
That is what she meant when she spoke to Robb, who was now looking more royal and stronger than ever.

He was finally rewarded with what he truly deserved.

He was now King in the North.


	25. Dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So basically, I skipped one chapter and published the next one, but here it is. Sorry if you felt confused xoxo

The clamoring of the crowd kept on going for quite some time, and when it finally stopped among the members who attended the council meeting, the camp only got word of it and shouted "King in the North" the whole evening in rejoice of the Young Wolf's new position, and the army's new purpose.

When the nobles started dispersing and returning to their tents, Rhalla ran up following Robb, completely abandoning Robin behind. The new king was now followed by more guards, naturally, but they allowed her entrance as soon as they saw her approaching, for they knew how highly the young lord regarded her.

She found the Young Wolf standing in front of his desk, pensive and distracted, and she could immediately see how tired he looked. Sure, he was all proud when he was crowned, and he put on the man's mask he only wore when surrounded by his men, but now, alone and away from the burden of leading, he was so young, and still deeply saddened by the loss of his father. 

"I'm proud of you." she said, surprising him when he didn't even notice her presence.   
"Thank you." he put on a smile for her, "Though, I didn't do anything. They were the ones to name me king."   
"You're wrong!" she objected, taking slow strides towards him and trying to hold the urge to jump in his arms, reminding herself that he was no longer to be hers.

"You led these men into battle, and you've proven yourself. They respected your father, and now they respect you too. You should be proud of what you have accomplished." she encouraged.  
"How are feeling?" she continued when he gave her no answer but the shadow of a smile.

"Honestly? I don't know how I can do this." he revealed as he sat on a chair around the table.  
Rhalla did the same, listening carefully at what the man she loved said, her eyes moving back and forth between his beautiful lips moving with every word, and the deep blue of his eyes.  
"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I could barely put up with being the Lord of Winterfell. How can I be king to those people? Most of these men are seasoned warriors. I am but a boy in their eyes." he continued.

"And yet, they made you king, because they believe in you." Rhalla interrupted, "You have a good heart, good skills for planning battles. You've won so many great battles. The Whispering Wood for instance, the Camps. Your plans have worked, and you are a good warrior too. You must trust yourself. You will make a good king. I know it." 

"Besides, you won't have to do this alone. You have good advisors in your army. Your mother supports you, and everyone in here. I do too. I swore I'd help you no matter what, and in any way I can, and I will." she promised, gently placing her hand on top of his.

Robb smiled before holding her hand and kissing it, thankful for the words she told when he needed them the most.  
"Thank you, Rhalla. You are a true light." he said sweetly.  
She met his smile with hers, and they looked intensely at each other's eyes, which reminded her that the love she felt for him was stronger than she thought, and deeper than any words could express.

But when she got lost in the blue of his eyes, he quickly got up and walked to the exit of the tent.  
"I need to speak with the Kingslayer. You should leave as well. Get some rest." he said coldly.  
Rhalla was hurt from how things went, and so quickly. One second he held her hand with great care, looking into her eyes with passion, and the other he told her to leave.  
And though she understood the reasons behind him avoiding her, she felt disappointed. The kind of disappointment and confusion she felt when she first arrived to Winterfell. She couldn't believe it had been nearly a year since then.

How things have changed.

"Right." she muttered before exhaling deeply and standing on her trembling feet, and prior to lifting the tent's drap to leave, she fixed the young lord for one last time, realizing that it may be the last time she had him for her own, in a way, since from now on, he would be king, and everyone at camp would require a moment of his time.

"Be careful." she warned against Jaime Lannister, remembering how manipulative and dangerous the man could be.  
With that said, Rhalla took her leave and retired to her tent, with one thing in mind. Writing back to her sister.

The princess sat on her bed after she lit the candles and secured the entrance to her tent, making sure no one would come disturb her. She had changed into her white night gown and put her red dress aside. It's the one she had been wearing the most since they departed from Winterfell. It was warm and practical.  
She undid her braid and brushed her dark and soft hair that was now longer than before. 

She could feel the change in her body, her thoughts. She was growing, and she didn't know exactly how to feel about that change. She was growing into a beautiful and stunning young woman, yet the transformation was so confusing, with everything she was going through at such a fast pace.

She took a wooden board that she used as a desk, since she couldn't afford the luxury of having one in her tent, then she took a quill, an inkpot and some empty scrolls that she had with her belongings. She sat on her bed, and started thinking about what she was to write.

Before, she thought she wouldn't even answer to that hateful letter. But now, with what Kyra had told her, and after giving it a good thought and taking some time to think, she knew which side she was truly on. She was on Robb's side.   
The promise she had made him was honest. She would support him, and she believed in him. They shared a common enemy, and she wanted nothing more than to make them pay for all the injustice she and her family had suffer.

With that in mind, and with everything clear in her head, Rhalla started writing her letter.

 

Daenerys, 

It saddens me that your heart has turned so dark. To regard me, your own sister, as a threat and a person to be eliminated requires such hatred and bitterness from you that is beyond my understanding.

However, you must remember who is the eldest, sister. From what I've learned reading your letter, and regardless of the consequences, Viserys is dead. I wish I knew the specifics, and though I grieve his passing, this makes me the heir, not you.

You were right after all. I must choose which side I am on. And it it not yours. I am travelling south with the King in the North to see that justice is brought to the murderers of our family.   
Unlike you, he understands the importance of family and blood, and that makes him a good king. 

I wish you luck, sister. I hope that one day, you will see some sense into what you are doing.

Rhalla.

 

After writing the letter and reading it over and over again, the princess tried to find some sleep, and though it was hard with all that was going through her mind, the day had been very long for everyone, and slowly, her eyes started weighting until she engaged in a much deserved sleep.

*******************************************  
Rhalla's first goal in the morning was to find a raven. Being in the middle of nowhere wasn't the right place to find one, but a camp full of noblemen might be. She walked around, her scroll at hand, trying to hide her purpose, not to attract attention from anyone, and after a long stroll through the tents, she found a Maester standing next to Robin's tent. The chains he wore and the ravens caged next to him betrayed his functions.

He was probably serving the Flints, and since he was standing alone, she took the opportunity to talk to him alone without having to tell anyone of her wanting to send a letter. Curious eyes and nosy men could easily stop the raven from travelling, and though the content was somewhat secured, with nothing too revealing, she didn't want to risk anyone else finding out about her identity.

There were already enough people who knew.

"Good morning, Maester." she said with a sunshine smile that would seduce even the grumpiest souls.  
"Hello, child. How might I help you?" the old man asked enthusiastically.  
"I was hoping I could borrow one of your ravens to send it to Essos, Ser, if I might be too bold." she said kindly.

"What for?" an unexpected voice asked from behind her, and when she turned, she found no other than Robin Flint, arms crossed, and with a proud grin.  
"My lord." she curtsied.   
"My lady, it is good to see you so far from your tent." he said.  
"Just.. taking a walk. It can be.. refreshing." she stuttered. 

"Aye!" he agreed, "And borrowing one of my ravens is refreshing too, isn't it?" he asked sarcastically, and a little too arrogantly for Rhalla's taste.  
"Why? Is there a problem?" she pointed.  
"No no!" he chuckled, "Just seeing you sneak out to get one is rather entertaining."  
"I wasn't..!" she denied before sighing when she saw the fun he was having.  
"If you say so." he shrugged.

The Maester was the one who looked the most confused from the situation, but with one look from Robin, he understood he was only trying to get on her nerves.  
"Oh don't mind me! You can have all the ravens you would like, lady Rhalla of Lys. But you'll have to excuse me. The king's personal guard can't be late!" he said, "I hope to see you soon."

"Of course." she said, and before he was too far from them, she called back, "Thank you again."   
He winked and left, making her relieved that all went well. Sort of.  
"I'm sorry for what just happened." she told the Maester with a nervous laugh.  
"Oh, no need to apologize, child. Lord Flint is always in a good mood. He likes to make people laugh." the old man giggled.  
"What a funny man!" she exclaimed, trying to hide her sarcasm not to offend the man.

"Well, a raven it is then?" 

*******************************************  
Rhalla took the bird and separated herself from the camp. After checking with the Maester if the raven could reach the other continent and his respond being positive, she thanked him and walked to stand on a cliff and feel the actually refreshing cold air against her skin.

She read her letter once more, just to be sure.  
In reality, she never wanted things between her and Daenerys to become that way, and yet, there was nothing within her power that she could do. Dany was like her; strong headed and not easy to convince or dissuade at all, and Rhalla cursed herself for tainting her sister with her stubbornness.

But if there was to be anyone to eliminate, it wouldn't be Rhalla, that she was sure of. She wouldn't stand and take threats, from anyone.  
There was so much more for her to see, to do, and no one would stand in her way.


	26. Oxcross

"Don't be gone for too long, you bastard." Robb told Theon as they held each other in a brotherly embrace.  
"Don't do anything stupid, your grace." the Ironman told his friend-king, before turning to the princess who was standing beside them.

"And take care of her, will you?" he asked him with a smile directed to her.  
"I sure will." Robb said with a glance in her direction before tapping the horse Theon climbed in the meantime.  
"See you, lads." he told then started his ride to Pyke.

Robb watched him leave, and without a word to Rhalla, he returned to his duties.  
Rhalla knew things would be busy for him. It was sad, but that was the only way for a king. She was sad he was ignoring her in that fashion, all for a mysterious girl he was marrying for the sake of crossing a bridge that was now useless.

And an alliance with the Freys, a won battle, Jaime Lannister captured.. 

Regardless, it was unfair to her.

Robb sent Theon as his envoy to treat with his father, Balon Greyjoy in order to prepare an attack on the Westerlands from both land and sea, since the Ironborn were known for their strong and numerous ships. 

As for Robb's host, it marched west to face the army that was forming under the command of Stanfford Lannister from what the scouts had reported.  
Robb also sent Catelyn Stark to negociate an alliance with Renly Baratheon who also proclaimed himself king after Robert's death despite his being younger than Stannis Baratheon who was sending ravens to all the high lords of Westeros, informing them that Queen Cersei's children were all illegitimate, making him the rightful king.

How many kings were there now?

After setting up camp, the men left in the dark of night to ambush the foe camp using an unknown trail that Grey Wind had found earlier. It felt as if without the direwolf, the army would be nothing.

Rhalla stayed in her tent as usual, this time, she entertained herself with a book about Aegon's conquest. She would always read about the Targaryen dynasty every now and then. It was a way to remind her of her roots, that way she can never lose sight of who she was and where she came from.

Back in Essos, the books were very limited, and all her knowledge about her family's history came from her brother, Viserys. But even then, she doubted the truth of his words.

"This book is one of my personal favorites. It's fascinating how your ancestors started from nothing after the Doom of Valyria, and then rose to unite the Seven Kingdoms." Kyra said after she discreetly sneaked into Rhalla's tent.  
When she noticed the maid's presence, the princess closed the book and set it aside on her bed as she took a heavy sigh.  
"I know. And it took a single madman to ruin it all." she said with in a sad tone.

Kyra remained silent, which was strange since in this sort of situation, she would always have something to say, either to teach Rhalla a lesson, or to help her feel better. But perhaps she didn't want to risk saying anything that might offend the princess, and she understood.

"Anyway. I assume everything's going well with your.. lover?" Rhalla quickly deflected the topic.  
"Yes!" the maid chuckled, her brown eyes sparkling more than ever, "We get along pretty well. His duties and your needs don't allow us to meet as frequently as we would've hoped but we found a way to make this work. I just hope he'll make it out of this battle alive."

"Wait, are you saying that I'm needy?" Rhalla said, fainting an offended tone to try and reassure her friend when she noticed the worry she felt.  
"I wouldn't dare, my lady. I am more than honored to serve you." Kyra said sarcastically.

"It's good that you came, Kyra. I've been meaning to talk to you." Rhalla said.  
"What's on your mind?" Kyra asked as she sat on a chair opposite to her friend.  
"I finally wrote back to my sister." she revealed.  
"..And?" Kyra asked, and it would have sounded very enthusiastic, if she was not trying to hide it so hard.

"Once the letter reaches her, she will know which side I am on. I made it clear that I am supporting Robb's cause. That it is an honorable one, unlike hers. That if there is anyone worthy of sitting on the throne, it is him, even if he does not show interest of any kind to the Iron Throne." Rhalla told.  
Kyra said nothing for a while before a misplaced smile was drawn on her luscious lips.

"You surprise me, Rhalla." she said.  
"Why? Did you think that I would possibly choose my sister's side?" Rhalla almost laughed.  
Kyra got up and walked to the exit of the tent, and before she raised the drap, she delivered the answer that Rhalla awaited to her question.  
"No, princess. I thought you would choose yours." she simply said then left, leaving the dark-haired beauty lost in a deep sea of confused and distracting thoughts.

*******************************************  
The battle had been a success, and a great strike against the Lannisters. Many officers and nobles were now held captive by the Starks, and again, the host were proud of their leader more than they ever were.

Robb had been a great king so far. He was open to negotiate new alliances for the benefit of his army, he listened carefully to his advisors and made the best decisions. Furthermore, his men loved and respected him. They would fight till the death for their cause, because they believed in him, and that was what a good leader ought to be.

Tired of aimlessly sitting around the camp, Rhalla only peaked at the bloody and muddy battlefield for a while before she decided to personally greet Catelyn Stark back into the camp after she'd return from the Stormlands that day after she heard word from a scout that the woman was not far.

It had been some time since she departed to try and negotiate an alliance with Renly Baratheon, and since then, no one had any news of what had come out from all of it.   
But one thing was certain, joining forces between him and the Starks would crush the Lannisters and all their allies without any doubt.

It wasn't long that Rhalla stood on a cliff with Kyra and several guards before the Lady of Winterfell arrived on top of her horse. By her side was an unnaturally tall and strong armored man.. or woman. Rhalla wasn't sure until she finally removed her helmet and helped Catelyn unmount. For some reason, the princess was unsettled by her presence. 

"Lady Catelyn.. It's.. uh.. good to have you back." Rhalla stuttered but tried to keep a smile and not look at the intimidating woman in the back.  
"Thank you, child. It feels good to be back." Catelyn said as she placed both hands on the princess' shoulders with a genuine smile.

Despite her curtesy, Rhalla could see the redheaded Tully was disturbed by something, and that was only confirmed by her momentary silence.  
"I need to speak to my son." Catelyn said.  
"He is somewhere around the camp, though I am not sure were exactly." Rhalla told.  
"Let us find him, then." Catelyn said as she started to remove her leather gloves.  
"Of course." the princess agreed and directed a simple nod to gesture only a couple guards to follow while the others took care of the horses.

Catelyn Stark had always been kind to Rhalla, and that was no different even after the weariness of her journey.  
The lady asked many questions as they made their way back to camp to make sure the princess wasn't missing of anything.  
She was perhaps the only mother figure Rhalla ever had in her life, and the princess would always smile at the irony of the situation. 

After sharing a few laughs over the hygiene of the men around the camp, especially their teeth's since the mud and sweat was inevitable after battle, they came across the king's location, but this time, he had company.

The guards stood in the back while the ladies kept walking towards him, and Rhalla was surprised to see that it wasn't an advisor, nor a lord, nor a guard, nor a soldier, but a debatably beautiful and tall woman with dark long hair and brown eyes.

Rhalla couldn't hear what they were speaking of, but she would give anything to know what who she was and what the topic was, since all this looked a little too informal to her taste, and as much as she wished to stay a little while longer spy on them, even if that wouldn't be the word she'd use, Catelyn Stark eventually called her son to announce her presence.

The way the young woman folded the piece of paper between her hands and looked to the ground only proved that she was even more uncomfortable when she noticed Rhalla and lady Stark's presence. 

"Mother!" Robb exclaimed nervously when he turned quickly to find himself watched. He ran to embrace his mother, while Rhalla took her time to examine every detail there was to notice about the young woman he had been speaking to.

After the short hug the mother and daughter shared, he turned to introduce her, and Rhalla was finally going to know who she was.  
"Mother, this is lady Talisa. She's been helping with the wounded. She's been very.. helpful." he said as he watched Talisa.. with great interest, which wasn't very pleasant for Rhalla who stood right behind them.

"Lady Talisa." Catelyn greeted.  
"Lady Stark." Talisa slightly inclined her head.  
"Lady Talisa..?" the Tully asked, obviously intrigued to know her surname.  
"Maegyr." she responded.  
"Maegyr." Catelyn slightly hummed as she tried to remember possibly all the noble family names in Westeros she had learned as a child, to no avail.

"Forgive me.. I do not know this name." Catelyn admitted.  
"An uncommon name here. An old name in Volantis." she told, "Excuse me. My lady, your grace." she said then quickly ran out of the place as fast as she could.

Rhalla watched her leave, then her eyes returned to find Robb's hungry eyes following. When she was gone, he then turned to talk to his mother who clearly noticed the odd situation too, while the princess decided to leave them be.  
During the entire conversation, Rhalla had focused on the little glances they shared, and the interest he particularly showed towards the supposedly Volantene woman.

Rhalla knew they had only met, though whatever tied them now wasn't what she would call friendship, nor anything close to the notion. It was clearly more, and if it went on, she'd lose him, forever, even though deep inside, she knew that she had been walking on that path for some time now.

And whoever this Talisa was, Rhalla could already feel that there was something wrong about her and who she claimed she was.  
She was dangerous, that was certain..


	27. Doubts

Deep breaths, focused eyes and mind. Rhalla took her shot right in the central ring of the training target.  
"You're becoming quite proficient at this, my lady." lord Robin said as he prepared for his turn.  
"Thank you, my lord. I believe it's your turn, now." she responded, stepping to the side to allow him to take his shot.

Rhalla and Robin had met in the morning while she was returning from Kyra's tent, and he proposed that they'd have an archery contest of a sort since he was off-duty that day. It was midday now, and with his experience, the man was obviously winning, but he wasn't as smug as she'd expected. In fact, he tried to help her improve her skills.

"You still need some practice, though. You are taking your sweet time out of it." he continued, "You won't have that much time to aim on the field."  
"It is not as if I intended to go on the field anytime soon, my lord." she chuckled.  
"Then why are you learning archery?" he asked, his typical amused smile drawn on his lips.

"For the love of the discipline. Believe it or not, archery is far more than a means to murder." she lectured.  
"Wiser words were never spoken, my lady. You impress me." he complimented after taking a silent moment to admire the smart lady in front of him.

Rhalla directed a smile in return to the compliment, though before she could suggest resuming the activity, she saw someone passing by whom she'd wanted to address for sometime now.   
"Lady Talisa!" she called loud enough for the woman to hear, so that she'd have no other option but to stop and respond.

The Volantene was dressed in her rags and covered in mud and blood from tending to the wounded. Rhalla could accuse her of anything, yet she had to admire that about her.  
"If you'll excuse me." she apologized to Robin who was quite confused by the quick turn of the situation.

"But we have only just started!" he said.  
"We can continue this later. I have to go." she told before she handed the bow and arrows to Kyra who was seated in the back along with her lover, then she ran to catch Talisa who was waiting for her.  
"Lady Talisa." the princess greeted.  
"Lady Rhalla." the woman inclined her head, and from the look at her, she was either in a hurry, or she was simply uneasy with the idea of talking to Rhalla.

"I've been meaning to talk to you, actually." Rhalla started.  
"I.. uh.. Of course." Talisa stuttered.  
When they were at a safe distance from ear shot, Rhalla continued.  
"I wanted to thank you for the formidable work you are doing with the fallen soldiers and the wounded. It's impressive, really." she told, trying to believe her own genuineness.  
"I just hope I can help." Talisa said with the shadow of a smile peaking through her lips.

"I too have lived in the Free Cities as a child." Rhalla told.  
"Really?" Talisa fainted the surprise, when in reality, she couldn't wait to get on with it.  
"I even lived in Volantis for a while. Lovely country." Rhalla crossed her arms, savoring every bit of awkwardness Talisa was gradually feeling, and all the while testing her limits.

"I agree." Talisa nodded.  
"The food, the weather, even the accent!" Rhalla described then turned to face the woman, "Which reminds me, your accent has nothing to do with theirs. I wonder why that is."  
"I.. uh.. My family never had a strong Volantene accent." Talisa said, finding nothing better for an excuse, "And since I arrived to Westeros, it just sort of.. faded away."  
"That's quite odd." Rhalla hummed, "What's even stranger is that when I lived in Volantis, I never heard of the Maegyrs having a daughter." 

Her reaction was not exactly what the princess expected. Talisa looked at her with a disgusted chuckle instead and raised her chin high, as if though she'd been hiding beneath the cover of the innocent and sweet girl this whole time.  
"What do you want?" she said, crossing her arms and trying to threaten Rhalla with her height.

"What I want? I want you to stay away from Robb. I don't care about who you are or pretend to be, but I will not let you destroy everything he has built. Do you understand?" the princess got closer, shooting arrows with her eyes and her voice more serious than it ever has.  
"Very much so." Talisa finished with a slight incline of her head before walking away to wherever she was going to prior to their discussion.

Rhalla watched her leave before she took a deep breath and shook her head. It was as if she just got back to her own self.   
She walked with slow strides to Kyra's tent, thinking and processing what had just happened all the while. She needed to tell someone, to confide in the only friend she had left.

The maid was sitting on benches with her lover and lord Robin, as well as another guard Rhalla barely recognized. They were all sharing a good laugh and some ale.  
"Fancy meeting you again, lady Rhalla. Please, come join us!" Robin offered, gesturing for her to sit on the empty spot next to him.

"Another time, perhaps, my lord. I need to speak with Kyra." she declined, her eyes talking to the handmaiden who immediately understood the importance of whatever Rhalla wanted to talk about.  
The fact that they could communicate with a simple glance was fascinating to the princess. She never had this sort of friendship. Perhaps only with Daenerys. But even that was ruined..

Kyra got up and followed Rhalla inside the tent. She could see the weird expression on her face. What it was? She wasn't sure of herself.  
"What happened?" the handmaiden asked.  
"I don't really know what happened, honestly." Rhalla said, going back and forth along the length of her bed.

"What did you tell her?" Kyra asked rather calmly as she took seat and watched her friend.  
"I feel.. dirty." she tried to explain, "The things I said were not very nice. It didn't feel like.. me."   
Kyra gave Rhalla a moment to gather herself and calm down, and her idea had succeeded when the dark-haired beauty finally sighed and sat down on the mattress.  
"Now that you're you, could you explain to me what happened?" Kyra said amusingly.

"I threatened her. Not quite, but I gave her a warning. I feel bad about the way I behaved but now I am sure of one thing. She is not who she pretends to be. I know it, Kyra, and I should warn Robb, if he'll listen to me." she said, expecting a scold from the wise maid for her childish behavior.

"I agree, but you shouldn't feel bad about what you said, Rhalla." Kyra said surprisingly, "You have a good heart, and it tells you to be kind to everyone, but that is not the way things work, not here, not in the Game."   
"You.. agree?" the princess exclaimed.  
"I do. I too felt the same way about her. She is trouble, and she could be a threat to the camp. Gods know what or who she is, but if anyone should warn Robb about her, it's you." she nodded.

"You're probably right. I am so sorry for bringing you here for.. this. But I am so glad to have you by my side, Kyra." she said with a large smile.  
"And I'm glad to be on your side, princess. Now go before he leaves to negotiate with whatever bloody lord out there." she pushed her.  
"Thank you." Rhalla whispered and pressed a hand on her friend's arm before she left her tent to find the king's.

The conversation with Talisa had only confirmed Rhalla's suspicions. She wasn't who she pretended to be. She yet had to find out, but perhaps with the warning she gave her, she would stay clear of Robb's side and actually tend to the wounded and focus on what she was good at, and on what was an honorable cause. Regardless, the Young Wolf needed to stay away from her as well. Call it jealousy, but the supposed-to-be Maegyr was dangerous, and he needed to know that.

When she reached the tent, her steps were growing faster until she perceived an intruder beside the king.  
It was none other than the lovely Talisa.  
Rhalla slew down, her rage arising, especially with the look Talisa gave her. The 'he is mine' look that would infuriate any lover.

So this is how it's going to be, isn't it? 

After Talisa, it was Robb who saw Rhalla standing at the entrance of the tent.  
He was merely talking to the Volantene, but in a way too familiar way, even more so than when Rhalla first saw them together.   
"Thank you, your grace." she bowed before running out of the tent.

The princess waited until she was gone before she stepped inside. At this point, she didn't even want to talk anymore, nor be with him in the same place, but she didn't want to risk the guards, nor anyone witnessing the tension between them.

"What are you playing at?" she asked while he bent over the map on his table to avoid any eye contact with her that would burn his eyes.  
"She is manipulating you, and you are falling in her trap!" she raised her voice when he gave no answer.   
"What are you going on about, Rhalla? She is a healer, and a skilled one. She asked for more supplies from the Crag, and I agreed." he explained, and she chuckled, not very genuinely. 

"You can fool anyone, but not me. I believed what we had was real, but it seems I was wrong after all." she said.  
"Stop it." he ordered.  
"No! I won't. You need to understand that I lived in the Free Cities. I spent time in Volantis. I know the people, their looks, their accents, their customs. She is nothing like them." she tried to talk about why she was actually there when she felt like she was getting too ahead of herself.

"Is this why you're truly here, or is it because you are jealous?" he said, seeing right through her.  
"That is not true!" she exclaimed in offense, "I accepted that you be with another a long time ago. I still love you, and I always will, but that is not the matter. I need you to see that Talisa is not who she says she is. Don't fall for her poor disguise. Even my disguise worked better!"

"Look at yourself. You're letting jealousy blind you! I've won three battle, lady Rhalla." he said almost sarcastically, "I won't let anyone, least of all a woman, ruin everything that I have achieved." he said, making her forget every other argument that she had prepared for him.  
"I.. I hope you know what you're doing. One misstep, and this war will be over for you." she warned.

"I thought you believed in me." he said regretfully, looking down at her, and it was only at that moment that she saw a glimpse of the feelings he had for her.   
Maybe she hasn't lost him just yet.

"I do! I just.." she started before someone suddenly entered and interrupted her.   
When she turned to see who it was, already internally cursing him or her, whoever he or she was, she found the scary and panting lord Bolton with two scrolls at hand.

"Your grace, my lady. News from Winterfell."


	28. Last Chance

Rhalla had been sitting on her bed and staring intensely at the dragon eggs for sometime now.   
The dream that woke her up was rather strange. She saw a great fire, and dragons flying around her bare and naked body, yet the images were so unclear and not understandable.   
They brought confusion to her thoughts, and perhaps she thought that staring long enough at the eggs would bring a solution to the mystery of her dream.

Apart from that, things had gone pretty badly since the last time she and Robb spoke.   
The news that lord Bolton brought couldn't be good. Winterfell had been burned, and Bran and Rickon had gone missing, probably dead too, and all thanks to the much loyal Theon Greyjoy.

Rhalla herself couldn't believe how he could have betrayed Robb to that extent. She would've expected the treachery to come from anyone, but never from the man that Robb considered his brother and best friend his whole life.

It was irrational, devastating even, but there was nothing within her power to do.   
In that sort of situation, she would've gone to Robb to soothe him, but things weren't very good looking between the two of them. He refused to speak to anyone, and that was understandable. 

Lady Stark was devastated too. She didn't eat nor sleep nor leave her tent for the past week, and though Rhalla wished to go see her too, what would she tell her? The woman refused visitors, and she had just lost two sons, blaming herself for not being there for them, and her elder son for trusting the Ironman. 

With all the events accumulated, Rhalla was undergoing a lot, but she was strong, and she went on, for the ones she loved, even if some were angry at her and behaving in bitterness, they were the only ones that kept her going.

Lost in a see of thoughts and possibilities, Rhalla had spent a great deal of time in relative peace before she heard shouting from the guards outside her tent.   
Curious, she got up after making sure to store the eggs in safety, and what she found were guards running around and panicking as if they'd be attacked in any minute.

When she listened in enough to know that she wouldn't understand what that was all about until she asked someone, she dragged a random soldier's arm to catch him before he sprinted to Gods knew where.  
"What's going on here?" she asked.  
"The Kingslayer. He escaped in the night. Lady Stark freed him." he told with speed, but before he could escape himself, Rhalla pressed on his arm and asked about the first person that came to mind. The first person she knew would be the most upset about this.

"Where is the king?" she questioned.  
"He went for a stroll with lady Talisa in the woods." he told before finally leaving, and this time, Rhalla didn't stop him.  
She was too angry about what she just heard, and she couldn't believe her ears.  
First, her warnings had been useless, and the Volantene was still luring Robb, and he was still giving into her trap. 

How could he forget so easily about his feelings for Rhalla? It wasn't possible. He wasn't himself. He hadn't been in weeks, since that woman appeared in their lives. Whenever she was around, it was as if though she was using some kind of magic on him. Perhaps she was..

But what preoccupied the dragon lady more, and what mattered the most at that moment was that if she didn't run to stop Robb from doing anything stupid, only the Gods knew what he would do to his mother, or to anyone who got in his way, and it would rather be Rhalla. 

She was ready to risk his wrath if it meant saving a situation where both parties knew only despair and rage.  
Rhalla started running to lady Stark's tent in hopes of arriving on time, but she found that the king had already returned from his outing with Talisa. His personal guard where waiting outside, and one of them was Robin who looked as shocked as Rhalla by the king's surpassing anger.

"Make sure she is guarded day and night." he said before walking out of the tent.  
"Robb!" his mother pleaded, listening to him giving commands to the guards to send more men to look for Jaime Lannister.  
Rhalla looked at Catelyn for a while as she covered her face in self-pity, and as much as she wanted to soothe her, and that she hated the king's behavior, the princess had to agree with him.

She left the tent to follow Robb who was already walking back to his quarters.  
"Wait!" she yelled when she noticed that he fastened his steps only to avoid her from keeping up with him.  
"Not now, Rhalla." he declined before lifting the drap.  
Rhalla raised it again after it shut right before her face, trying to keep her calm since more anger wasn't going to solve the problem.

"Listen to me. I understand why you're angry. But you have to understand why your mother did what she did!" she tried to reason with him, which only made him angrier.  
"How can you defend this? She knew I wouldn't allow it! The Kingslayer was our best chance for peace and victory and she just.. return him kindly!" he argued.

"You're right! She should've thought this through. It was foolish to just hand him over without any assurance that she'd even get your sisters back. It was your decision to make, not hers, but she just lost two of her sons, and she is your mother." she continued calmly.  
"She is no mother of mine, and if you're here to defend her, you should leave immediately." he said.

"Look at you! Am I even talking to the same person? Are you really yourself?" she questioned, starting to lose her temper.  
"Don't start again." he stopped her.  
"I want to stop, but I can't help but notice. You've been acting so differently. You are not making the right choices anymore. And instead of acting like the real king you should be, you're acting like a boy, because that is what you are. You're not listening to anything your advisors tell you. Gods, you're listening to no one but her!" she yelled.

"Why does it always have to be about Talisa? You know what's the real issue? You're jealous, because you know she's better than you'll ever be." he finalized, and all she could afford was a gasp, and a disgusted chuckle.

The words wouldn't come out of her mouth. Worse, she didn't find any words to tell him, and instead of slapping him, planting a sword in his gut, or shouting an arrow through his heart, she turned on her heel and left with a rage that consumed her with every step getting her closer to her tent. Her hands formed into fists. She just wanted to beat something, or someone, preferably Robb, and that had never happened before. 

When finally in her place, Kyra heard the angry groan that the princess uttered before entering her tent. She left whatever she was doing to find her, and all she saw was Rhalla, devastatingly sitting on her bed, pouring all of the tears she had been holding up those past days.

"What is it?" Kyra asked, surprised to see her in that state.  
"It's too much. Too difficult. I don't think I can do this anymore, Kyra." she muttered through the tears.  
"Just.. Tell me what happened. You're scaring me!" the maid sat next to her friend to listen to her, as any good friend would.

*******************************************  
"I can't believe he just told you that!" Kyra exclaimed. The two friends had spent all day talking. They didn't even notice time passing until the dark started looming upon the tents.  
And though they've been trying to avoid the topic, they eventually had to discuss it again.

"I know.. but what I said wasn't kind either. I shouldn't have let jealousy take the best of me." Rhalla said, finally calming down and starting to regret the things she had said.  
"But you were right. All you wanted was to show him the right way.." Kyra started.

"I shouldn't have handled it that way." Rhalla interrupted, "He's been a good king, and he's probably right. I shouldn't have brought up Talisa in the first place. What if I'm fooling myself, and there's really nothing going on between them?"   
"I don't believe that. You don't believe that. They've been pretty close." Kyra remarked.

"Still, I have been just as close with Robin. If Robb had enough time, he probably would've noticed. And if he already did, then he respected my word. As should I." Rhalla thought out loud, feeling more remorse as she went on thinking about her last conversation with the king.  
"I really don't know.." the maid hesitated, "But if that is how you truly feel, I cannot convince you otherwise. I've always told you to follow your heart, and do what feels right."

"My heart tells me that Robb is still the man I've known and loved, and still do, in fact. He had been honest with me from the start, and I promised to be by his side, as did he. I shouldn't doubt him. Not now." Rhalla decided, gathering all the strength she had to stand up with determination.  
"Where are you going?" Kyra asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"I need to apologize. I didn't mean the things I said. He probably didn't too. Anger makes us sometimes say things we would never say in our normal states." the princess told.  
"I wish you are right, Rhalla. I truly do." Kyra said, and as much as she wanted to sound convincing, the dark-haired beauty knew she didn't trust her decision.

But no words would stop Rhalla. She started walking into Robb's tent in the dark of night, each step making her more determined than the last. Every moment reminding her of the good moments they shared. They couldn't be false. Her instincts were never wrong. She was no ordinary women. Her wishes had always came true, and she always knew when a person was honest or not. What she and Robb had was real, that was for sure, and that put a large smile on her face. A smile that encouraged her to rekindle the understanding they shared. 

As she finally reached the tent, she wouldn't lie to herself, because she did feel nervous. Nervous as to what she would tell him, and as to what his reaction would be. Even if she faced his bad mood, she was ready to endure it and determined to show him that she was on his side. She always has been.

The guards didn't seem to mind her going in, and so she lifted the drap and happily stepped inside.  
But as her gaze rose, it met what she never, not in her worst nightmares expected to see.  
It was the lips of the man she loved and the woman she feared, pressed against each other.

Rhalla was right from the start, and now, she was paying the price for not trusting her true instincts. She was noticing Robb and Talisa's secret passion..


	29. Broken

The kiss was passionate and lustful. Rhalla would've sworn on her life it was even more so than the ones she shared with Robb. Of course, it was far from being that.

She couldn't move her feet. She wished the scene could just disappear from her sight, or at least that she could leave the place, but she was incapable of doing that.  
It wasn't long before Robb quit whatever he was doing that seemed like undressing Talisa to Rhalla after he noticed her presence.

She gasped and walked as fast she could out of the tent to avoid breaking before him and every other guard outside.  
"Wait!" he called, lacing his leather attire as he followed her outside.

Rhalla carried on walking to her tent, fastening her strides and failing at holding the tears that poured like streams down her face.  
"Rhalla, wait, it's not what you think!" he said, and out of disbelief, she uttered a disgusted chuckle and aggressively turned to face him.

"Not what I think!" she mocked, arms crossed, waiting for a respond which she didn't receive.  
"Let me explain.." he started with sweat dripping down his forehead and a rattled voice.  
"I don't need your explanations. I don't even want to be having this conversation with you." she interrupted, and he came closer to her and took her hand before she immediately released herself from his grasp.

"Don't you dare touch me." she warned.  
"I'm.. I'm sorry. Just.. let's go somewhere more private." he whispered, keeping his eyes on the surroundings to avoid anyone from overhearing their conversation.

"Why? Because it's such a shame to be seen with me? Because you're the honorable Robb Stark! Who's betrothed to lady Frey, huh?" she screamed, and this time, he grabbed her arm very tightly and pulled her to the nearest empty tent before she could say something that would cost them both.

"Look. I'm sorry.." he said calmly, and she gave him another giggle.  
"Don't even try. I won't believe any word that comes out of your mouth." she spat.  
"You are in no position to talk either. Don't you think I saw you with Robin Flint? You've been spending all your time with him, and Gods know what he's done to you." he uttered, which infuriated her even more so than she already was.

"This is your cover? To blame me of infidelity?" she mocked, "Robin is a friend!"  
"Oh please!" he chuckled.  
"Yes! He is, just as much as Kyra is. They've been by my side when I needed them the most, and when you were too busy falling for that whore!" 

He opened his mouth to protest, but before he could say a word, she interrupted.  
"I'm done trying to help you. Of being by your side when you'd rather be by someone else's. I'm tired of fighting for you. I loved you, with all my heart, Robb. I was yours, body and soul, but clearly, it wasn't enough." she tried to express through the sobs.  
"Rhalla, please.. Just listen.." he tried to find any reasonable excuse, but in vain.

"You were right. We can never be together. The dragon and the wolf can never be together, and I'm done. We're done. I wish you luck, Robb Stark." she said, then she started walking to the exit before she turned to say her farewells, in her own way.

"And long may you reign." 

*******************************************

"I am not staying here one moment longer!" Rhalla said as she burst into her tent.  
"Wait, what are you doing?" Kyra questioned, confused to see the princess' sudden change in mood.  
"Leaving." Rhalla started collecting her eggs and hiding them in a black cloak, along with the ink and quill, some parchment, and what little clothes she could carry.  
"Why? What happened there?" Kyra asked.

"Nothing. I just saw what I feared the most. I just saw him ready to fuck her! That's it!" she said sarcastically with a terrifying smile that only replaced tears, or screams. Or maybe both.  
"Wh-what?" the maid stuttered, still unsure of what Rhalla meant, and with that question, the princess dropped everything she held between her hands on the bed and stopped from moving back and forth in the tent.

"I saw them together, Kyra! In the tent! I was stupid enough to think that I was wrong. That you were! I should've listened to you from the start, Kyra." Rhalla confessed, finally breaking down in tears in the maid's arms who started to rub her back to soothe her friend's pain.  
"It's alright, Rhalla. How could you know? Your good heart held hope, and that's a good thing to have. It's what keeps us going. It's all that we have sometimes." she lectured.

"I gave him everything I had, Kyra! Everything!" she cried, "And it wasn't enough. It's never enough, is it? This is what I get from siding with the enemy. I thought I'd have peace. Instead, I got stabbed in the back. I should've fought for what was mine. For what my family put hundreds of years to build. For the people who needed me. Not waste time being Nanny for a child who wants to play at war."   
"It's not too late to do that!" Kyra said with determination as she looked with fierce eyes into the princess.

"I don't know about that. What I do know is that I will not stay in this place and be humiliated." she decided.  
"Then we go. Wherever fate leads us." Kyra agreed, surprising Rhalla who wasn't expecting the backing of her friend. Perhaps what she did expect was a: I told you!

"Wait.. You want to leave with me?" she checked, "I can't ask that of you.."  
"Of course I would." Kyra sighed, "Lord Stark wanted me to serve you. And I will, until the day I die. Or you die. Either way, I am with you, Rhalla Targaryen, as long as you'll have me." she pledged, making the princess cry even more than she did before.

Never did she have such a strong friendship. Never was someone willing to give so much for her without expecting anything in return.  
After wiping her eyes, Rhalla smiled weakly.  
"Then I guess we should get underway." she said, "If we go discreetly, no one will notice our departure."   
"Then let me collect my things." Kyra said.  
"Alright. Meet me outside the camp. I'll be by the horses. And don't be late." she warned.

Kyra regained her tent while Rhalla put on her hood and casually walked through the tents. The camp was still uproar at this time since the men were eating, and drinking mostly.  
It was the perfect time for her to runaway. 

Rhalla got to a horse and waited only a moment before Kyra joined her.  
Their two horses were saddled from their previous march, but before they could settle their belongings and mount, a small group of guards noticed their poor diversion.

"Tsk.. Not so quickly. Where do you think you're going, my ladies?" a familiar voice called, and when she turned, lord Robin was the one stopping in their way between treachery and freedom.  
"I am leaving, and if you intend to stop me.." Rhalla started threatening before he rose his hands in innocence.  
"I intend to do nothing. I merely asked where you were going." he clarified, and seeing the frown on the princess' face, he knew he had to be more specific.

Robin got closer to Rhalla to keep their conversation personal, even though she was being very cautious of everyone's intentions after what she had been through.  
"I know you had an.. argument with the king. I won't stop you from leaving. Actually, I would want to join you." he said with the dumb smirk that never left his face.  
"You're joking, right?" Rhalla chuckled.  
"I've never been more serious in my life." he said, and this time, he actually looked and sounded serious.

"But.. why would you do that?" she asked, crossing her arms and intriguingly waiting for an explanation as she searched for Kyra's eyes which were focused on her lover.  
"Well, I don't suppose you have anywhere to go, and you seem to need some help." he said, then he lowered his head and his voice, "And.. You're my friend, Rhalla." 

Any other time, Rhalla would've actually enjoyed seeing him at his weakest, which is revealing that he valued someone and that he was an actual human being with feelings and emotions, but she was in such a bad mood that even his unconvincing reason wasn't going to make her linger in the damned camp any longer. 

"Look. I don't know why you want to do this, but I could use the help. You need to understand that what you're doing is dangerous. You'd be abandoning your king in times of war, and that is treason. Repercussions would come later should the king have time to deal with you, so think carefully. When your decision is made, meet us in the woods by noon. But now, if you'll excuse us, we need to leave immediately." Rhalla told shortly after, not giving much of a thought to his proposition. 

"Do not worry yourself over me, lady Rhalla. I have the situation under control. And stay safe. I will see you soon." Robin winked as he helped the princess mount her horse.

Rhalla started riding, her friend following her, and when she was at a distance where she could see the entire camp, she turned and watched it with melancholy, unable to believe that what was happening was actually happening.

She couldn't help but picture Robb's face in every corner. His beautiful face. His deep blue eyes. His smile. His laughter. His touch..

This isn't the end I imagined for us.


	30. Gone

The girls rode off slowly before galloping into the nearby forest when they were at a safe distance from the camp.

By the time the sun was beginning to rise, Rhalla was exhausted. She didn't realize that she didn't eat nor sleep for far too long until she couldn't hold on top of the horse any longer. 

"We should rest, my lady." Kyra advised when she heard her panting.  
"We can't.. stop. They'll find us." Rhalla stubbornly disagreed.   
She was still a ward to the Starks after all, and after what just happened, she shouldn't be surprised if Robb sent men and his direwolf to keep one of their most valuable prisoner.

"I don't think they even noticed our absence yet. Otherwise, they would've already tracked us. Besides, lord Robin is the one in charge tonight. We're safe for the moment, and you need to eat, and sleep. Alright?" her friend scolded her as any caring older sister would.

Rhalla parted her lips to protest but decided to give up and listen to Kyra. She did need to rest, after all, and with the pain in her legs and her soreness, she would probably fall off anytime soon.

She climbed down her horse and tied it to a tree before sitting on a log, appreciating the comfort while Kyra took care of gathering a few branches for a small fire that would keep them warm for the night, or rather, the morning.

When the distraction of focusing on escaping was gone, all memories from the events that Rhalla had just lived rushed back in.  
She tried to remain strong, but the tears started pouring even more than they did before.

All of it was real. It was truly happening.

Kyra saw her and took her in her arms.   
No words were needed. Just a presence. A caring and comforting one.

Rhalla was just a girl after all. She was heartbroken, weak, young, and she had gone through so much. She never imagined that the end of hers and Robb's story would be this way.

He was her first love. Her first time. She gave so much into their relationship that now without his love for her, she felt empty. Like there was no reason for her to keep going.   
She was now lost in a void of sadness and despair that she didn't think there was a way out of, and if there was, she couldn't find it through the pitch black dark that blinded her.

There she was, fleeing again, as she had been doing her entire life. But this time, there was no twin sister to protect, nor an assassin hired to cut her throat. Still, she kept looking for her way out, because she was a fighter. A survivor. She knew that the world wasn't done with her yet. She had a bigger part to play, and she tried to keep that in mind, because that was how she was going to get over the horrors she lived and saw with her own eyes.

All her dreams weren't meaningless. Her visions weren't false. She knew they were real, and she was sure that they would come true soon.

And that night, Rhalla cried herself to sleep..

*******************************************

"Do you have any idea where we'll be going?" Kyra asked her friend as they rode further into the forest, using the sun as a compass.  
"I don't know. I thought about writing to Jon. He's the only friend I have left." Rhalla told her, trying as best she could to not focus on the terrible pain in her back.

After getting used to comfortable beds and warm meals, it was hard to sleep on the hard ground and be satisfied with some tasteless rabbit's meat that Kyra was lucky and skilled enough to catch.

Jon was her friend, but she doubted he still considered her that way with all the time they spent apart. The Night's Watch changes a man. But she hoped he was still the good-hearted person she once knew and loved, and still did, and that the odds had been in his favor, unlike for her.

"Castle Black is no place for a woman, much less a princess." Kyra told her.  
"Then where do we go? The roads are dangerous." Rhalla said, and getting only a shrug from her friend, she sighed.  
"Let us focus on getting out of those woods, shall we?" she said.

"Don't you want to wait for lord Robin?" Kyra asked, making the dark-haired beauty chuckle.  
"You don't honestly think he's coming?" she questioned, which sounded more like a mockery.  
"Why wouldn't he? It is noon." Kyra said as she looked at the sun's position, "We should wait a little more and see for ourselves." 

Only moments later, the girls heard the crackling of fallen leaves and branches before the neighing of horses echoed in the woods, louder and louder with every step.  
"I am offended, my lady. You don't take me for a man of my word?" a familiar voice called, which was none other's than Robin's.

He had come with an escort of five men, one of them was his closest guard and friend, but also Kyra's lover, Mace. The bronze-skinned lady ran into his arms, more than happy that he was by her side. 

Rhalla never thought things were serious between the two to the point of him following her, but it seemed she had been wrong.  
At least things were working better for one of them, and that was perhaps the first time that Rhalla genuinely smiled in a long time.

"My apologies, but you have to understand my caution." Rhalla said, giving him the coldest grin.  
"I do." he smiled and took a few steps closer to her without violating the space he needed to keep from her, "And I hope me betraying my king proves my intentions towards you." 

"I am grateful for what you are doing, but you have to know that I have nothing to offer you other than my friendship, and my gratitude." Rhalla warned him, since although she valued him as a friend, she didn't want him to be mislead by the attention she had given him during the time they spent together.

"I am well aware of that, and I wish nothing more than to help you." he placed one hand on her arm for a couple seconds.  
"And the king didn't protest? Or didn't he even notice your departure? Surely he would do something about one of his bannermen leaving." Kyra interrupted them, "Especially if that very man is a member of his personal guard."

"I took care of it all, my lady. Do not worry yourself over it." he smiled before inhaling deeply, "Now, where were you headed?"  
"We don't know." Rhalla sighed.  
"What? Two young ladies cannot roam in Westeros alone and without protection." he said, his wittiness always getting the better of him.

"And what do you propose?" Kyra asked, since Rhalla seemed to let her handle the situation.  
"Well, I have a castle. I don't see any other option really." he shrugged.  
"So.. Are you invite us to stay at Flint's Finger?" Rhalla asked as she crossed her arms, his generosity never stopping to surprise her.  
"Of course I am." he responded, "And I will not take no for an answer."

"How long would the trip take?" Kyra asked.  
"About a fortnight. Probably more." he estimated, "Still, I promise you my protection and my hospitality for as long as you'll need it, my ladies."

Rhalla couldn't believe that she was about to accept his offer, and yet she had to.   
There was nowhere else for her to go.   
She felt foolish for believing Winterfell would be her home. That her happiness would last forever. Yet, nothing ever did.

After all, when did she ever have a place to call home?

Thankfully, Robin was a friend, and he followed her despite the consequences his departure might have on his relationship with the king.  
She had to trust him, and he was hers and Kyra's only chance for survival.

Robin took her long silence and sigh for an approval and turned to fetch something before Rhalla could verbalize her decision.  
Not after long, he walked closer and threw what he held in hand at her, and the princess caught it before it could fall. Or even worse, hit her in the face.

"You forgot this, my lady." he smirked as she realized that he brought the bow that Robb had given her before the war even began.  
She looked at it longly. Here was a constant reminder of the loss and pain she felt, but she kept the threatening tears from showing her weakness before the lord and his men, and instead, she replaced her expression with a grateful and thankful one as she inclined her head.

"Shall we?" Flint said as he offered to help Rhalla climb on top of her mount.  
The princess put the bow at her back and accepted his help before she mounted the horse and watched as Mace helped his loved Kyra with hers.

The party got underway, and Rhalla's mind was now a mixture of thoughts and doubts.  
Perhaps it was too late to dwell on whether her decision to go with Robin was the right one, but it wasn't too late to wonder how she would beat her sister who was being called Khaleesi in the east, and who supposedly now had three dragons.

She also didn't know how she was supposed to take back what was hers with "fire and blood". Her house's sigil, and the words that her mother used in the letter that her mind kept constantly reminding her of.

And worst of all, she didn't know how she would move on from Robb. She kept looking for an explanation on what happened between them, and she failed each time at finding a convincing one.  
Life without him seemed impossible at that moment, but she knew she could survive. She had to.

As they got closer to a clearing, Rhalla found herself far ahead from Kyra and the men who rode slower than she did. Their giggles were only echoes behind her working brain and broken heart.

But she got pulled out of her reverie when she heard a louder laughter than the one behind her. She looked for its source with her blue orbs when she perceived a larger group of soldiers in gold and red shiny armor, marching their way.

Shit. Those were Lannister men.


	31. Mother of Dragons

At Rhalla's signal, Robin and his men unmounted their horses and hid behind the bushes that separated them from the Lannister men.

Robin crawled to the Targaryen's side with discretion to discuss their next move.  
"We could find another way, or we could simply say hello and share their fire." he whispered, using just the wrong time to use sarcasm.

Rhalla took a moment to study the situation. They could just stay hidden behind the bushes until the soldiers left, which was very risky as well. Or they could attack. 

All the princess could think about was Robb's betrayal. A rage consumed her whole body the more she looked at the lion on the armors.  
The same lion that represented the house that betrayed and butchered her family, one by one.

Rhalla took her bow and prepared an arrow to shoot. Robin saw the fire in her eyes, and knew he had to intervene.  
"We don't have to do this." he whispered, trying his best to calm the young woman who aimed her arrow at one of the Lannister men, disregarding his warnings.

She tried to stop, but it was too much. She couldn't control her moves until she found herself releasing the arrow that landed right in the man's throat, making him choke on his own thick blood.

Robin looked at her with disappointment before he and his guards charged at the remaining men. They were clearly outnumbered, but the dark-haired Targaryen's gaze couldn't focus on anything but the man she shot.

How he wanted to tear his throat open to breath as his own blood suffocated him. How he landed on the ground. Lifeless, his eyes wide open as blood poured from his mouth.

It was Rhalla's first kill, and it was horrible. She couldn't believe that she was the one to claim his life. That anger led her to do this.  
Horrified by her actions, it was Kyra's sharp screaming that got her out of her chain of thought.

The fighting was over, but Mace was lying on the ground, along with all the Lannister men, and another Flint guard. He had taken a blade in the stomach.

Kyra ran and knelt to his side, pressing on his wound to try and stop the bleeding as he coughed.   
Rhalla got out of her hideout and took a few steps closer to examine the narrow field of battle.

Robin had a small cut on his cheek, but nothing too serious. Their eyes met, and behind the tough face he tried to maintain, she could perceive the regret of losing his men. He blamed her. She could see it.

The men were dead, all because of her own stupidity. Over a useless angry moment.  
Kyra buried her face in Mace's chest, weeping over the loss of the man she grew to love.  
Robin sheathed his sword and knelt next to her, placing his hand on her shoulder to soothe her pain as he watched his soulless friend.

Rhalla didn't know what to do. It was her fault. But her mind kept reminding her of one dream she had. A dream that she kept having over and over. A dream of fire and blood. Fire and birth.

"We should build a pyre. For all of them." she muttered. No emotion resonating in her tone.  
Robin turned to acknowledge her words before he took a deep breath and ushered his men to start cutting wood from the trees. 

Kyra couldn't let go of Mace. It was until they snatched him away and rested his body on the pyre that she stood up and distanced herself from the group, and from Rhalla.

Rhalla couldn't simply go and ask her forgiveness. Her handmaiden and best friend deserved better than that. She deserved more time.

While the men collected the wood for an enormous pyre, at Rhalla's request, she took the cloak that loaded her horse, in which she had hidden her three dragon eggs, then she sat on the ground, crossed her legs and placed the cloak in her arms.

Her eyes watched the pyre's progress with a blank stare. She had cried all the tears her body held in the few passing days that at that moment, she couldn't feel anything any longer.  
Not even compassion for her friend's loss, and not over the man she killed, or had killed.

She blamed herself before, but all those thoughts were replaced by the dream that wouldn't stop repeating in her mind. A sentence. It wasn't long now. 

Take what is yours, with fire and blood.

Night came, and the pyre was finally ready. The men lit a few torches after paying their respects to their lost brothers, or lost love, in Kyra's case, but before they tried in turn to light the pyre, Rhalla stood up, holding the hidden eggs in her arms and walked towards the dead.

Robin and his soldiers gave her some space, curious of what she was to do next.  
She unfolded the cloth and placed the eggs on the pyre with the bodies.

All she got were confused looks from the men, but not from Kyra, who seemed to have an idea of what the princess was trying to do..  
Rhalla then took a few steps back and nodded so that they could start lighting the wood with the torches, and when they started doing so, she removed her cape and her shoes, then her red dress, leaving only a white night gown underneath.

The pyre slowly started lighting until smoke started rising up to the night sky, its crackling the only noise filling the dark woods.  
Rhalla found it a beautiful sight.  
Robin and his men stood around the pyre and looked at each other with confusion when they noticed the light-clothed young lady.

But Rhalla didn't care about their looks. All she could feel were whispers emerging from the pyre, calling to her, telling her to come nearer.   
She heeded their call and walked fast and determined strides with her bare feet, disregarding the calling and shouting Robin made.

"Wait! What are you doing?" he screamed then started to run to catch her from doing yet another foolish and suicidal action. But it was too late.

Rhalla stepped into the fire, the flames enveloping her body, relieving her from her gown and warming her skin. Connecting with her own fire that ran through her tingling blood.

It felt familiar, and warm. Like there was no place she'd rather be. She belonged in the fire, for even the flames wouldn't dare hurt the dragon that she was now sure to be..

*******************************************  
The fire kept burning through the long night, and dawn came, then the sun rose high in the sky, revealing the ashes and the smoke that remained from the pyre.

The men laid around the fire until it burned out, yet Robin was the only one who's mind couldn't rest. He just witnessed her stepping into fire, literally. Why would she do that? Why wouldn't she give value to her own life? 

Perhaps those questions would never be answered, not until he asked her himself in the beyond. If there was any beyond.  
He stood up and walked to the ashes of the burned pyre, and behind the thick smoke, and not to his expectations, a naked Rhalla sat with her face between her folded legs, not a scratch on her pale and dusty skin.

She looked up at him after a moment, examining the unbelieving look on his face.  
A sound came from behind her back, then a small creature crawled to stand on her shoulder, then another on her other, and a third on her hands.

Three baby dragons, in winter colors. An icy blue one, a white one, and a grey one, all hers.  
Her children. Her legacy.

Robin couldn't believe his eyes, and neither could anyone else. He now knew that the identity she claimed all along wasn't hers. She was the blood of the dragon. She was a Targaryen. A true Targaryen, right in front of his eyes.

No reaction came from his face, nor his body, for quite a while. He could only admire Rhalla, alive after emerging from the fire, unharmed, with three of a creature that was thought lost over centuries. 

He found himself kneeling before her, then his men followed, but a bittersweet smile peaked on Kyra's lips before she herself knelt.

Rhalla stood on her feet, feeling reborn.   
A few weeks ago, she wouldn't have dared to stand naked in front of them all. She would've felt ashamed or worse, but that wasn't her anymore.

She was now confident and powerful, like there was nothing that could stop her. Not her broken heart, not her vengeful sister, and not anyone in the world.  
She could once again put her trust in herself, and in her children. 

She was the Mother of Dragons, and she was finally going to take on the role that she derserved. What was rightfully hers, and what she was going to claim, with Fire and Blood.  
Through the deafening silence, her voice filled the forest.

"I've stood idly for too long while my people were waiting for me, no more. Everywhere I'll go, every move I'll make will be in the sole goal of bringing justice upon those who have wronged me, and taking back, with fire and blood what was stolen from me." she told with determination and a blank stare before her fiery eyes faced the kneeling people.

"The Iron Throne. Someday, it will be mine."

Two sisters, one throne, and only one shall be queen.


	32. Regrets

"She's gone?" Robb checked with the guard, even if he already knew the answer.  
"Yes. Lady Rhalla disappeared, your grace." He told him before he dismissed him with a nod.

Robb demanded that he shall be left alone that night. Even Talisa failed at helping him feel better after his heated argument with Rhalla the day prior.

He sat on the table in his tent, crossed his arms and focused his gaze on the burning candle in front of him.  
All he wanted was some space and quiet. Two things that seemed very rare now that he was king and everybody claimed his attention on different matters.

He knew that Rhalla would leave, and as much as his father might've seen her as a useful pawn in the wars to come, or as valued ally, he couldn't stop her. He could've sent men and found her, but he retained himself from doing so. 

She was more than that. She was human after all, and he respected her feelings.

He was well aware of the mistakes he had done, and that made it all the worse.   
It seemed like he couldn't control himself anymore. Whenever Talisa had been near him, it was as if she was the only woman he'll ever be able to love. It was as if she was the only one with whom he'll find happiness, but as soon as she'd leave, his feelings would change too.

He would find himself thinking about the only woman he's ever loved, and that he still does. And yet, that never stopped him from hurting her, time and again.

Sure, she can be stubborn and imposing, but all she's ever wanted was for him to succeed. No matter the doubts he might've had when they first met, he didn't have them anymore. She loved him, and he loved her.

But it's never enough. 

The King in the North never found himself so confused in his life. His path had always been clear. First, he was raised to be Lord of Winterfell. That might've changed, but he knew his duties.

Though when it came to Rhalla, he didn't know what to do with her. She made him feel like no other, and he found himself falling for her despite all odds. A wolf and a dragon, a union that never boded well for either side.

But Talisa played with his mind. As soon as she would walk into his tent, it was as if there had never been any Rhalla, nor anyone else.   
Like she was messing with his mind and heart, and if he wasn't sane enough, he'd think she was using some sort of Volantese magic.

And maybe she was.. 

But at that moment, all that Robb could think of was how he was going to deal with not seeing the Targaryen beauty again. Seeing that smile, those haunting eyes of hers..

He didn't love Talisa. He never will. But it was too late. He disgraced her, and he had done enough wrong to one woman to allow himself to do the same with another. He would protect her honor, no matter what it took. 

Even if it meant betraying one of his most powerful allies, and even if it meant living with someone that he'll never be able to love.  
Because that's what his father was, and what he wanted to be: a man of honor.

Someone entered the tent and interrupted his chain of thoughts, angering him even more than he already was.  
His nostrils flared, and he didn't even bother to look at who it was.  
"I said I wanted to be left alone!" he said angrily.

"I'm sorry, but your mother wishes to speak with you." a feminine voice said, making him gasp and turn, only to find the woman he least wanted to see that night.  
"Tell her I'm busy." he muttered and returned to his meditation in hopes that she'd leave.

"She says it's important." she insisted, and he could feel her presence for a while longer before she finally decided to walk out.

Robb had no desire to speak to his mother. He had allowed her to walk around camp, only with an escort of at least two guards to watch her every move, but that didn't mean he had forgiven her treachery. 

Losing Jaime Lannister had been a great loss for his army, an insult to his men, all because of her naiveness and own stupidity. But she was his mother, and if she went to Talisa, a woman she was not fond of, to summon him, then it must clearly be something important indeed.

Robb sighed heavily and pressed his hands on the table for support to stand up. He was tired, and he hadn't slept that night, nor did he remove his armor. He didn't even attend to his duties, and he cancelled every meeting they had to plan their next negotiations with the Crag.

The King in the North walked to his mother's tent, or cell, as his men greeted him along the way.  
He tried to put on a smile, but he failed.  
He found Catelyn standing outside her tent, her gaze focused on the cloudy sky above them.

He spontaneously frowned as soon as he saw her figure, as mixed feelings of anger and pity but also remorse filled his whole being.  
He silently dismissed the guards and stood next to his mother, making sure to not meet her eyes and get straight to the point.

"You came!" she said in relief and bitter joy.  
"What is it?" he asked, his tone firm and serious.  
Catelyn looked at him with a pained expression, and though she hadn't heard the news of Rhalla's disappearance, she could see that her son wasn't doing all that well, and that something troubled him, other than what she had done.

She wished with all her heart to help her beloved son, but the fortress he built to shield himself from her love and support was impregnable.   
"Look." she pointed at the sky, and he glared at her ferociously.

"You brought me here to discuss the weather?" he said sarcastically but angrily, "I am king. I have more important things to attend-"   
Robb was interrupted as soon as he unconsciously raised his gaze to look at where his mother was pointing.

The sky was clear in that part, and an icy blue light passed through. It was a comet, bright enough to appear in the light of the sun.  
Only not long ago, a red comet was seen after his victory at the Whispering Wood.

The men spoke of an omen, others of a Lannister victory, but he didn't quite believe any of those theories.  
He simply believed that it was but a rare astronomical phenomenon, as Maester Luwin had told him once.

But now, another one, and in such a short time span certainly meant more.   
His mind couldn't help but recall the tales that Old Nan used to tell of the meaning of these comets. That they suggested the birth of the beasts that were extinct for centuries.

He had seen dragon eggs with his own eyes. What if.. 

"It can't be.."


	33. Her Children

The journey to Flint's Finger was going to take longer than it should, all because of Rhalla's newborn children.

The men traveled to the nearest village to find some camping equipment so they could stay longer in the forest and build small wooden shelters for the dragons to allow discretion on the road.

After Rhalla's rebirth, Kyra came to her with her cloak to cover her body from the cold and the men's prying eyes, even though the future queen didn't care much. Her body was warm, and her eyes were on her children's scales, studying every detail about them.

Rhalla wrapped the black cloak around her and gave Kyra a guilty smile, in a way to apologize for leading her lover to his grave, for she knew putting it into words would mean little much.

"I forgive you, my queen." Kyra said after a long silence, making the Targaryen beauty's eyes soften from joy.  
"I am so sorry for Mace." she said.  
"Don't be. Only death pays for life." she told her, catching the new mother's attention.

"How do you know all this?" she asked curiously, "About Targaryens and life and death?"  
"I know far more than you think." the mysterious woman answered.  
Rhalla looked at her for a while, as if she was trying to uncover all the secrets that her dearest friend held, but in vain.

"One day, and in time, you shall tell me your whole story, like I have told you mine." Rhalla sighed, deciding that now wasn't the time nor the place for any disappointing revelations.

Today was a historical day. The day dragons came back to Westeros after centuries of extinction. Her dragons. Her children.  
She loved them from the bottom of her heart the moment she laid eyes on them, beautiful creatures that they were.

Looking at her with their big yellow eyes, and dancing around her body to mark their territory, to warn anyone who would dare hurt the woman who allowed them to come into this world. 

They were going to make the world a better place, and help Rhalla restore the time where Targaryens were to be feared and respected. Where dragons would roam freely and majestically in the skies and awake fear and fascination in their watcher. 

"What are you going to name them?" Kyra sat next to the dark-haired young woman.  
"Their names have been decided a long time ago. From the moment I saw them in their shells, I knew they would live, and I knew what I would call each and every one of them." she said, then looked at her children who were positioned on her shoulders and her forearm.

"Roberion, Bluefyre and Rhaenar." she pointed respectively at the grey dragon, the blue one and the white one.  
"Roberion.. Did you name him after..?" Kyra stuttered without even finishing her question.

"Yes, I did name him after Robb. I told you that I decided his name a long time ago." she finished, her tone cold and firm.  
"You can change it." Kyra suggested with a shrug.

"No, I can't, and I don't want to." Rhalla refused, "I don't regret anything that happened, and despite it all, Robb was the one to lead me where I am now."   
"Well then, I am glad you bear no regrets." Kyra smiled and stood up to leave a mother with her children.

Rhalla looked at them, love filling her eyes and her heart.  
They were so beautiful, and she'd love them like any mother would love her children.

Roberion had grey scales with silver markings. His eyes were a deep red, and there was something that even his mother couldn't recognize that made him different from his siblings. He seemed stronger, and in the few times he and his siblings fought over food, or a closer place next to their mother, he seemed to win.

Bluefyre's scales were different shades of blue, with the same silver markings as Roberion. He had sea deep blue pupils, and the horns that ran down his back were spinier than his brothers'.  
He looked cleverer, wiser, and wouldn't get into a fight only if he had to, and in the few times Rhalla spoke to him, he listened and obeyed her every command.

Rhaenar seemed to need more affection from his mother than his brothers.  
He would always claim a place on her shoulder or her arm, and he loved it when she would run her fingers on his creamy white scales.  
Golden markings adorned his body, and his yellow eyes matched them.

Rhalla found them adorable. The look on her face when she'd lay eyes on them reflected the love that only grew stronger as time passed.  
But her time with her children was cut short once more by a man to whom she owed an explanation more than anyone.

Robin seemed hesitant to interrupt the family banter, but he and the Targaryen beauty both knew that they needed to talk.

"I told the men to hunt some ram for your.. children. And the wooden shelters will be ready by tomorrow. It'll be wise for us to start riding for Flint's Finger at dawn before anyone notices our presence." he briefed, and she nodded and gestured for him to sit.

"So.. Lady Rhalla of Lys. I suppose you owe me an explanation, don't you?" he said with a bittersweet smile on his face.  
"I know." she muttered, then sighed, "I'm sorry I haven't told you earlier, but you must understand my caution."

"Wasn't I trustworthy enough to you?" he asked with a slightly accusing tone.  
"That is not what I meant." she objected, "I am one of the last surviving members of house Targaryen. The daughter of a king whom people claim went mad. I couldn't reveal my identity to anyone. Not even to you." 

"One of the last..?" Robin focused on that point, making her take a deep breath at the realization of how much she had to explain.

"I have a twin sister, Daenerys. We were separated, and she wants the throne for herself. Now, she wishes nothing more than to have my head on a spike." she said with resentment.

"Why?" Robin asked.  
"Because she sees me as a rival." Rhalla said.  
"Are you not?" the lord continued, "I mean you just told us you wanted to reclaim your father's throne. It is understandable that she'd see you as competition." he told.

"I was never her rival. I am her sister. But I must do my duty. Our brother might've been cold and abusive, but I would never have expected her to murder him in cold blood. If she's able to do that, and threaten to kill me too, then she is not fit to rule." Rhalla continued.

"So you're ready to go against your sister?" the lord asked.  
"If I must." she said hesitantly, "She is not the person I remember her to be, and if she can be of any harm to others, she must be stopped. That will be hard, for I am already at a disadvantage. Her dragons were born almost a year ago, so they must be larger than mine. But I hope that won't be an issue, and that it doesn't come to war between us."

"Tell me. What would you do if you were queen?" Robin asked, turning to face Rhalla, his attention caught.

"Five kings are fighting over one throne for their own selfish benefits. They are so small. I see beyond that. I see a world where the poor can live without worrying about their next meal or the cold winter. Where the rich can't feed over them. Where seven kingdoms are united under one ruler whom they respect and trust. A ruler who would bring back the glory of the time the Targaryens ruled these lands. I can do that, but I need power, and allies. Powerful allies." she said, fire boiling in her eyes.

Robin stared at her for a moment that seemed like eternity before he stood on his feet, then bent his knee and inclined his head.

"Consider me your ally, my queen." he pledged to her, "I will fight to see your desires come to life. My sword is yours, and my men are yours." 

Rhalla could feel tears forming in her eyes, but she held them, and she placed his hand between hers from gratitude, her dragons supporting this moment with their shrieking roars.

"I hope I won't disappoint you, and that I will prove worthy of your trust." 

It was finally time for Rhalla and her new allies to ride where they could start planning their next move, for it was the beginning of a conquest no one was prepared for.


	34. Flint's Finger

After a long journey through hills and woods, the seat of house Flint could be seen a few miles away from where Rhalla's traveling party were standing.

"Welcome to Flint's Finger, my lady. Or should I say, my queen." Robin placed his horse next to Rhalla who was admiring the view, reminiscing to when she first got to Winterfell.

How things had changed..

Rhalla used her legs to speed her horse after giving simply a nod of gratitude to the lord, impatient to arrive to the castle and set her dragons free.

She couldn't bear to see them locked up and contained in their small shelters, for that was not where a dragon belonged.

Flint's Finger was much smaller than Winterfell. Compared to it, it would be called an estate rather than a castle or a keep, but its majesty was unique nonetheless.

The walls were strong and high, the fortifications well guarded, and the men dressed in the Flint's arms with all pride.  
Cold winter winds and dark shades of grey colored the area, a reminder that Rhalla was back in the North she thought she'd never see again.

When the gates opened at Robin's orders, the travelers unmounted their horses in the courtyard and had them tended to by stable boys.

There weren't any belongings to be unloaded for Rhalla, so Robin had one of the servants show her and Kyra to the best quarters he owned in his large castle, and the furthest from any activity so that no one would be aware of her children's presence, or existence.

Rhalla didn't let anyone touch the shelters, so she carried them like a backpack and walked her way up the stairs to her new room.

A bath, a hot meal and a warm bed were all to Rhalla's disposal, and as tempting as they all were, she only cared about her children's freedom.

She opened the leather seals with her delicate fingers and rejoiced to the sight of the healthy little creatures that had already grown since their birth.

They shrieked and filled her heart with joy as they looked at her with their bright and colorful eyes, thankful to finally see the light before they went on their scouting of the quarters they would share with their mother from now on.

Rhalla ate her meal as the dragons played with each other and devoured the food she shared with them, then she proceeded to take a long and relaxing bath as she thought of what would come next for her.

She needed allies, that was for certain. She wanted to prove herself. She didn't want her claim to solely rely on her Targaryen blood, for she wasn't the only one to have it. She wanted to show she was capable of change and evolution, and not make her way to the throne via brutality and pointless murder.

But she did need an army, and that was going to be one of her biggest issues. How does one acquire an army? She didn't have the gold to recruit mercenaries, and even if she did, she wouldn't want to.

Mercenaries were only loyal to gold, and she wanted men who would be loyal to her, and follow her because they believed in her.  
Seeing Robb with his troops, and the respect his men had for him and his father inspired her.

She had much to prove, and all of what she wanted wouldn't simply come overnight. But she was ready to do whatever it took to achieve her goals on the long run.

*******************************************  
After breakfast was brought to Rhalla's chambers, and Kyra helped her get ready, they both headed downstairs to meet lord Robin in the castle's main hall after making sure to properly lock the door to her room.

They had much to talk about, and even if her handmaiden advised that she take more time to rest before making her plans, she couldn't wait or delay any longer.

Robin was standing in his leather attire with his house's arms embroidered into the collar, his hand firmly surrounding the pommel of his sword.

Rhalla wore the warm grey dress that Sansa had made for her when she first arrived to Winterfell. It was slightly larger around the waist since she had lost weight during the long and exhausting journey, but she looked regal with her hair braided and away from her lovely face.

"Good morning, lady Rhalla. Lady Kyra." Robin greeted them in turns with a large smile.  
"Lord Robin." Rhalla inclined her head and watched with intrigue the door behind him where two guards were standing.

"Please, follow me." he ushered her to follow and she did just as much after sharing a knowing look with her friend, then they walked into a dusty old room with a round table and multiples chairs, torches hang on the walls and a small embrasure overlooking the wilderness outside the castle.

Robin then walked to the table and unfurled two large parchment papers, scrawling a painted and detailed map of Westeros and Essos, with very few map markers shaped in hands, Flint's house sigil.

The lord disposed them on their current location on the map, then he pinned the sides of the parchment to the table to keep it in place before his hands gripped the edge of the table.

"This shall be our.. war table, if you'd like to call it that." he addressed Rhalla, "We have never really found use for this room, so I apologize for its state." 

"Well, now you have." Rhalla walked around the table with a mysterious smile on her lips.  
She took one of the figurines and inspected it, feeling the metal and the small carved details on it.

"That, I have, my lady." he smiled back.

Soon, the sound of rain echoed in the room where Rhalla, Robin and Kyra stood in utter silence before the princess inhaled deeply and looked into the lord with a determined look on her face as she put the marker back on the table.

"Alright. Shall we begin?" she announced, but before they could all carry on, footsteps resounded in the hallway before the door swung open, revealing a guard with a small piece of paper that he handed to Robin.

"News from the king, Ser." he told.  
"Which one? I lost count." Robin said sarcastically before he checked the direwolf sigil on the seal and dismissed the man with a nod.

Rhalla's heart skipped a beat when she heard of Robb, so she ran to Robin's side to pry on the letter and watched impatiently as he broke the seal, arms crossed with her thumb between her teeth in nervousness.

Robin was too tall for her, and she couldn't see through the paper, though she could see the frown on his face as soon as he was done the rather short letter, which didn't bode well.

"What is it?" she asked with curiosity, her blue eyes glowing with inquiry.  
"King Robb is now.. married to lady Talisa Maegyr." Robin said hesitantly, regretting doing so when he saw the look on Rhalla's face.

The look of someone who had their world torn apart.


	35. Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flint's Finger, several months later.

It hadn't been easy for Rhalla to get over Robb's marriage, although perhaps not as hard as she had expected.

She somehow knew it was coming, sooner or later, especially since she wasn't around him anymore, thus leaving the opportunity for Talisa to get on with her schemes and plans.

The latest months were filled for Rhalla with growing her dragons who were now able to fly and breathe minimal fire, which was a big step for her.

Otherwise, she'd spend time with Robin to plan how to get support for her claim to the throne in the future once her dragons were much more grown.

Her relationship with Robin had grown to more than simple allies. He cared for her very much, and she knew it, and the drunken night after learning about Robb's not-so-secret wedding in the Crag, she let down her guard and surrendered herself into intimacy.

Rhalla left her room in the night and walked to the war room with her dress still on but her hair untied and her eyes puffy from crying. She refused to leave her room the whole day, but by the end of the it, she couldn't bear the four walls surrounding her.

She opened the door and went straight for the wine on the table, poured herself one cup, then another, and another.. as she watched and listened to the pouring rain outside.

She remembered how much she hated Robb for everything he did. How she resented being away from him, and how quickly she got attached to him.

But all the hatred came from the strong love she bore for him. Perhaps Robb forgot, but she couldn't never. The way he touched her, kissed her, made love to her, like they were two souls in one body. He made her feel alive, and she craved for the same feelings.

The standing became difficult with every cup of wine she sipped through as her feet failed to sustain the weight of her body.

At one moment, she lost control over her hands as the thoughts of her first night with Robb mixed with her anger and pain, and she dropped the cup, letting the glass shatter into a thousand pieces, and it was as she gasped from surprise at the loud sound that Robin entered the room.

He looked at her, his eyes going back and forth between the broken glass and the drunken princess. 

There was enough alcohol in her blood for her to find his worried expression amusing, so she burst out laughing until she lost balance and stumbled on her feet, but before she could fall, Robin ran towards her and caught her.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he tried to steady her, and she looked up at him, her smile suddenly disappearing as she looked intensely into him with her blue orbs.

"I'm.. completely fine!" she exclaimed sarcastically with an obvious tipsy voice.  
"I should take you to your chambers. You've had too much to drink." he told as he began guiding her towards the exit, but she grabbed his arms with force and made him stand right where he was.

"Of course I'm fine! You know, the man I loved married another and completely ignored my existence, but other than that.." she started complaining wittily to ease the pain she felt.

"He is not worthy of you, Rhalla. You deserve so much better." he told, his expression serious and sincere, making her burst into another set of laughs.

"Who? You?" she giggled, making him lower his eyes, tighten his jaw and flare his nostrils.  
"Oh! Have I offended?" she scoffed when she saw his pained face before once more the wine made her mood twist.

"No. I don't know if any man is worthy of you." he said with fierce and hungry eyes as the intensity between them rose.  
"Then be a man and prove your worth!" she yelled at him, only moments before he picked her up and pinned her to the table, raised her skirts and untied his breaches with speed.

He took her right there, not lovingly, and not gently, but he gave her what she needed from him at that moment, and he took what he had wanted for months.

"I've been wanting to do that the moment I saw you with your bow and arrow." he managed to say through the heavy breaths when they were both done.

Of course, as soon as Rhalla woke up in her bed and realized what had happened the night prior, she regretted it and hated herself for it.  
They talked and she insisted that it would never happen again, and that no one would hear a word of it, but that had been a lie, because it happened twice more in the same month.

He gave her the pleasure she needed, and filled the gap that Robb had left. Hadn't it been for him, perhaps Rhalla wouldn't have gotten through the betrayal.

Her heart might still lie with Robb, and for a long time, but at least she could get on with her life independently and focus on what really mattered for her.

As much as Robin loved her, she never considered him as more than a friend, her eyes and ears around Westeros, a powerful ally and a bed partner (or war table partner) with enough potential to please her whenever she needed.

*******************************************  
"Valahd." Rhalla whispered to Rhaenar who had more trouble to fly properly than the rest of his brothers.  
He looked at her with his yellow eyes and his tilted head, the sunlight peeking through the window making his golden markings glow.

He flapped his wings a couple times and gave up after flying a few inches from the wall.  
He was tired from trying all morning to follow the course that his mother had set around the room and that his brothers had succeeded at doing.

"Valahd." she repeated, making sure that her eyes met with his and expressed all the support and love she bore for him.  
Rhaenar looked at Roberion and Bluefyre who were his audience, then he took his time to examine the room and gather his strength before he flapped his wings once more and flied around Rhalla's quarters, following the torches in the perfect order she had instructed her children.

Proud of his success, Rhalla smiled and clapped along with Kyra who had arrived only moments ago and in time to attend the training.

"Well done!" the Targaryen princess   
commended, rewarding Rhaenar with a treat, which was a piece of raw meat that he roasted with his fire and devoured.  
"They're getting better and better. Perhaps one day, you'll be able to mount them." Kyra told her, at which she nodded with a smile.

"Lord Robin asked to see you, my lady. He says he discovered something important about Talisa." she informed her with hesitation after Rhalla sat to pet her dragons.  
"About the queen you mean?" she corrected with sarcasm, "What makes him believe that I care about her or her husband?" 

"Robin expected you'd say something like that. That's why he told me to insist on the word important." the handmaiden scoffed.  
"Fine. Put the children to rest and follow me to the war room." Rhalla sighed from annoyance, as she did every time someone interrupted her time with her children.

Kyra did as her lady commanded, then they both headed downstairs to see what it was all about.  
The handmaiden was aware of her friend's upgrade in her relationship with the lord, just from witnessing the change in their conversations, tones and glances.

She even offered the possets to Rhalla one morning, which the dark-haired beauty was shocked and offended to hear, but accepted afterwards regardless.

The women entered the room where Robin was impatiently pacing through.  
"There you are!" he exclaimed.  
"What is it?" Rhalla asked with arms crossed, curious as to why there were more men than usual in their secret base.

They looked like scouts rather than lords or regular guards, or as Kyra liked to call them spies.  
"We intercepted correspondance between the Lannisters and the Maegyrs." he started, then took a break to think his next words, which seemed long enough to test Rhalla's patience.

"And?" she questioned.  
"They are having some.. dealings. The letters suggest trade, but it must be more than that." he informed.  
"Of course it's more than that!" Rhalla said with exasperation, "My suspicions were right, and still are. Talisa is more than a healer. She's a spy!"

"We don't know that for sure, but there's more." Robin continued, "After king Robb beheaded lord Karstark and lost a great number from his army, we heard that the Freys visited him in Riverrun to discuss some matters. His uncle, Edmure Tully intends to marry the Frey girl that the king refused to wed in order to gain Walder Frey's allegiance once more."

"I don't see how this is of importance to us, or to me." Rhalla made sure that no one heard her but Robin, but the scout who stood closest to him did, and he stepped forward to clarify the situation.

"My lady, we encountered a Frey patrol on our way back here, and they spoke of the wedding. It is more than clear that they intend to betray the king in some fashion, and that they have allied themselves with the Lannisters!" the scout warned, finally making her realize the gravity of the situation.

"The Freys have always been traitorous bastards. The meeting can't bode well for the Northern army, especially when Robb broke his oath by marrying another, even with all his apologies." Robin carried on.

Rhalla's heart beat faster than it did when she entered the room, now that she thought of the worse that could come out in the near future as Robin dismissed his scouts.  
"And can we trust the information?" Rhalla checked, still having a few doubts.

"Widow's Watch, my mother's seat has the men and numbers, but I have the best network of spies scattered both in Westeros and Essos." he confirmed, "Of course the information is accurate."

Rhalla might have a bad history with Robb, but this was more important than old feuds.  
It was the fate of the North, an entire Kingdom from the continent she set as a goal to conquer.  
It was her duty to do whatever she had to ensure the safety of her people.

"And where is Ro.. the king now?" she retained herself from saying his name.  
"On his way to the Twins as we speak.." Kyra said, her eyes mirroring hers and Rhalla's worry.

"Then we must save him."


	36. Rescue Mission

Preparations and strong measures were in order for the mission to succeed.  
It seemed impossible, knowing that Robb would be surrounded by a whole army of Frey men, unarmored and unarmed, and not even aware of what would happen.

Sending a raven or a rider to warn him was not an option anymore.  
A rider wouldn't make it in time, and a raven would most certainly get intercepted by the Freys.

Saving Robb was the priority, and doing it in a discreet way was paramount.  
Robin wasn't fond of going to rescue Robb.  
He told Rhalla going was useless and dangerous for them, but there was no arguing with the headstrong and stubborn Targaryen.

The plan was that they would start riding intensively for the Twins at dusk, with five Flint men disguised as the returning Frey patrol using the armors they obtained from their dead bodies before burying them to not arise any suspicions.

The impostors would make sure to be around in the wedding, so should the opportunity arise, they would make sure to get the king out of there in all safety and at all cost.

Meanwhile, Rhalla, Robin and Kyra would camp in the woods nearby in a safe hideout and wait for signals from the men should they require assistance of any sort.

Rhalla insisted on bringing her dragons even with Flint's warnings.  
They were too young to fight, but she wouldn't necessarily take them with her to burn people.  
It was just her motherly instincts that incited her to keep her children close, no matter where she went.

The guards traveled two days ahead of Rhalla, Kyra, Robin and several soldiers to arrive at the Twins before the wedding while the Targaryen's party traveled lightly and with the most discreet and simple clothes to catch up on them in time with the wedding.

Days of intensive riding payed-off when they arrived to the Twins the dawn of the ceremony.  
They found a spot to camp and watch the towers from afar, not too close to keep discretion, yet not too far to intervene when needed.

Rhalla checked their whereabouts to make sure no one was in sight before she opened the wooden shelters to make sure her children were fine, and they were.

They made happy sounds when they saw the light of the morning, but it broke Rhalla's heart to disappoint them and imprison them again to avoid any accidents after feeding them.

She couldn't allow anyone to see or hear them, nor that one of them recklessly escapes or gets lost.  
The queen-to-be laid on the bedroll Robin deployed on the ground and held her cloak tightly around her to stop the cold morning breeze from chilling her body since they decided not to light any fires in order to not draw attention to them.

She tried to find some rest from the intensive traveling, but her mind couldn't focus on anything but Robb's safety.  
He might've betrayed her in ways she never could've imagined, but he was still in danger she never wished for him to go through.

He was still the first man she loved, the one who kept her safe for a long time, and while she moved on from him since her departure, she still held him dearly in her heart, and would do anything to help him.

Despite her battling tiredness to keep her guard up against any dangers in their way, Rhalla surrendered to the sweet rest, closed her eyes and plunged into a very much deserved sleep..

*******************************************

"Wake up! Rhalla, wake up!" Robin's voice disrupted the sleeping beauty's dreams.  
Her eyes opened, her vision gradually got clearer and her ears started recognizing strange sounds around them.

War cries mixed with clashing swords filled the empty woods and made Rhalla gasp and jump from the bedroll.  
She turned her head with speed to analyze the now dark area when her eyes landed on the towers and made her realize the noise came from the furthest Twin.

"There's fighting there!" Robin exclaimed as he helped an agape Rhalla stand on her feet since she couldn't get her eyes off the smoke elevating from the Twins and the increasing screams of torture the losing party made inside the walls.

"Then we must do something!" she yelled at Robin who stood idly to watch and imagine what they couldn't see.  
"What can we do?" he tried to reason with the angry woman.

"Robb is in there! Your king! Lady Catelyn is there too, and they probably need our help! We have to help them!" she screamed with a fire lit in her eyes.  
"He is not my king. You are my queen." Robin told with crossed arms, and while she normally would've appreciated what he said, the circumstances were now different.

"Then your queen commands you to do something rather than stand here doing nothing!" she glared at him.  
"There's an entire army torturing another inside these walls. I warned you that coming here was useless! A dozen men won't stop this." he argued.

"Rhalla, he is right.." Kyra tried to intervene.  
"Fine. If you won't do anything, then I will." Rhalla interrupted with flared nostrils.

She wore the hood of her black cloak, put her bow and arrows on her back then proceeded to free her deadliest weapons from their shelters.  
The dragons shrieked from joy to see their mother's face again and quickly climbed along her extended arms and hid under her cloak before she'd change her mind and lock them up again.

"Rhalla, wait!" Robin tried to stop her, but by that time, she turned around and was already on her way to the tower where the wedding was held.  
She had no idea what was really going on inside, but she was soon going to find out and stop it.

When she came close to the door, she could hear quick footsteps trying to catch up with her, perhaps stop her from her reckless actions, but she fastened her strides as well until she reached the bridge leading to the crossing.

The doors to the first tower were closed with five Frey men guarding the entrance.  
Rhalla's heartbeats fastened from fear but her anger and determination guided her through every step she made.

The guards noticed her approaching slender and feminine figure and glanced at each other with furrowed eyebrows.  
How was a random small-framed woman simply walking straight to her death? 

She pulled the bow from her back and prepared to shoot an arrow as the men placed their hands on the tilt of their swords, confused at the situation and not reacting at her actions, as if they were unable to believe the young woman would actually take the shot.

When she was aiming at one of them, her strides only getting faster and angrier, the men started unsheathing their swords, and when her arrow pierced through the man's chest, and to their disbelief, they began to charge in her direction.

Rhalla smirked when her dragons crawled to her shoulders after hiding under the hood the whole time. The men stopped in their track with wide eyes and surprised faces.  
Clearly, none of them thought they'd live to see the day dragons would come back to this world.

The one standing ahead of them even dropped his sword at the sight of the small and fierce creatures with their deafening roars, preparing to defend their mother at all cost.  
Rhalla scoffed at their expressions, and before they could get a hold of themselves again..  
"Dracarys." she ordered, and each one of the three dragons breathed fire a Frey bastard.

Just a small spark was enough to set their whole bodies aflame.  
One of the guards started running back to escape the creatures wrath, but an arrow pierced through his chest and he landed on the ground, lifeless.

Rhalla turned to find Robin behind her with a bow in his arm.  
She smiled from gratitude and pride, and returned to watching the agony the guards were going through.

It brought her satisfaction she had never thought she'd feel by killing a man, and yet, seeing the pain her children's fire inflicted on them brought a warm feeling in her heart and appeased the hatred she felt.

When the fire went off, all that was left of the bodies were ashes and smoke.  
Even their weapons were melted by the extremely hot fire.  
Roberion, Bluefyre and Rhaenar returned to rest on their mother's arms behind her cloak, glad to have made their mother proud.

"What now?" Robin cleared his throat to hide the fear he felt after the long silence that was installed by watching the terrifying scene.  
"We fight." she told as she started to walk towards the gate, making sure to not step over where the dead burned bodies lied.

Robin sighed then waved and called upon his men to open the door.

There was no stopping her.

The keys were with the guard Rhalla shot, and after she took them, and before she could use them, she heard a voice from behind the door calling.

"Open the gates!" the manly voice screamed.  
Rhalla looked at Robin with suspicion, unsure if it was a foe or an ally speaking.  
The man was clearly unaware of the guards murder, so she had every reason to fear what would happen once she opened the gates.

A Flint man came closer and took the keys from her, telling her with no words to step aside and not risk her life by heading inside first.

"Get ready." she ordered the soldiers who started aiming or getting into position with their swords and shields.  
Once the door was open, a man in Frey armor stood with another injured Frey man's arm around his neck, and behind them, a bloody battle was taking place, or rather, a slaughter.

"Please! Help!" he pleaded before Rhalla recognized Robb's face under the Frey cloak he was covered in, arrows all over his body.  
"No!" Rhalla screamed in disbelief and ran towards him.  
He was barely conscient when she examined his face with her hands.

"Robb! Look at me!" she gave him small slaps to try and keep him awake, but in vain. He barely made any reaction.  
He clearly lost an important amount of blood and was about to faint, or even worse, die.

"The king is missing! Look for him!" the Frey men inside the castle were running in every direction and informing each other, which suggested they hadn't noticed Robb and the man's cover.

"How did you get him out of here?" she asked.  
"Now is not the time, my lady." the man replied with clinging teeth , unable to carry Robb anymore with all the scars he bore too.  
"Quick! Help him! Get Robb to safety!" she ordered angrily when she saw that the men were not moving.

Two men proceeded to execute her commands by wrapping the now unconscious king's arms around their necks and walked him swiftly out of there when suddenly, some Frey men noticed their suspicious presence while the others were kept busy by the Northern army.

"It's him! There!" one of them shouted and pointed in his direction.  
"Kill them all!" a Frey knight commanded as they started running towards Rhalla's party.

"Close the doors! And get the horses!" Rhalla ordered.  
The doors started closing, but Frey men made it out and attacked them before that and blocked the doors from closing.

Fighting between the Freys and the Flints issued with swords clashing against swords and arrows flying towards the enemy.  
Rhalla shot some arrows to help the outnumbered Flints, but an arm grabbed hers.

"We need to leave!" Robin shouted at her.  
"But lady Catelyn is still inside.." she started.  
"Now!" Robin interrupted with insistance.

She took one last glance at the fighting men who stayed to buy them more time, then she ran away without hesitation to where they had left their mounts with Kyra and a couple soldiers to watch over her.

"Valahd." she ordered her dragons when she realized they slowed her down.  
They flew ahead of her, and not a single Frey man seemed to notice them as they were too taken up with the good fight the Flints put up.

Rhalla continued running as fast as she could towards the small camp, making it past Robb and the men carrying him.  
She untied a horse an walked it to the wounded king.

"Go! Go! Go!" she clapped her hands to encourage the panting men to try and act faster.  
They struggled to get Robb's heavy frame on top of the horse, so she helped them carry him up, using all the strength she possessed.

"Come on, we have to leave." Robin warned her as she turned to notice that the Flints holding the line were all dead, and more Freys started emerging from the Twins to catch them before they could escape with the dying King in the North.

Rhalla never gave up until she made sure Robb was on top of the horse with a guard and riding away from the castle.  
She then proceeded to untie her horse as well from the tree and mount it.

Kyra, Robb and the remaining Flints rode off while Robin waited for Rhalla, shooting arrows from the top of his horse to give her more time.  
Her horse was unstable, neighing and moving in every direction, which made it hard for her to mount it.

Time was running up, and more Frey men were running in her direction.   
It was impossible for her to get her horse to stay still, so she started panicking as well.

"Rhalla, quick! I can't keep it up forever! I'm running out of arrows!" he yelled, which made her even more angry considering she was well aware of her situation.  
"Would you shut up?" she snapped back, still trying to calm her mount.

But time ran off, and one of the Frey men caught up with her.  
He charged at her with his shield and knocked her hard on the ground, then prepared to strike when Roberion breathed the wildest fire Rhalla had ever seen him breath.

The man screamed through the flames as Rhalla hardly tried to stand on her feet with the dizziness she felt.  
Bluefyre and Rhaenar joined their brother to shield their mother from the Frey men while Robin carried on shooting arrows.

By the time Rhalla found balance on her feet, her horse had fled to the woods, leaving her unable to escape, until Kyra galloped back to save her.  
"Give me your hand, Rhalla!" she told, extending her hand to her friend who could only see a blurry image of her handmaiden.

The lady shook her head and took Kyra's arm, finally making it on top of the horse.  
The Frey men were not so eager to catch up with them when they noticed the fire-breathing creatures.

They all had similar reactions. Some stumbling on their own footsteps and falling, some dropping their weapons, others bumping into each other or just standing with wide eyes and dumb faces, which gave Rhalla and Kyra the time to escape, and Robin to follow them.

They galloped as fast as they could away from the wedding, and the dragons flew back to their mother when she was at a safe distance from the Freys.

Rhalla wrapped her hands tightly around Kyra's waist to prevent herself from falling back, and she rested her head on her back to try and ease the increasing pain in her head, only intensified by the fast movement.

Her heart raced fast, and she could only hear echoes of the riding behind her heavy breathing.  
But it was knowing that Robb was safe, at least for the moment that made her close her eyes to stop looking at the blurry landscape.

Many lives were lost that night, an entire army was slaughtered, and the Freys would probably soon send men to look for them, but at least the mission was a success, and Robb was spared.


	37. Bits & Pieces

Rhalla couldn't keep up much longer on top of the horse after many hours of intensive galloping.

The hit she took with the sword's pommel followed by being knocked down with the shield really made her head spin, and if they didn't stop soon, she'd surely fall off her horse.

Additionally, they needed to evade the Freys before they would catch up with them.  
Of course, the men would have to go back to the castle and ready their mounts, which gave the fugitives a head start.

"She's going to fall!" Robin warned Kyra from the back.  
"We can't stop! They'll find us if we do!" the handmaiden continued, her legs hurting from the ride.

"And they'll find us if we don't too! Their horses are faster and lighter.." Robin slowly stopped talking, narrowed his eyes, perhaps to get a better view from the thick fog, then he rode past Kyra, Robb and his own men with his finger pointing towards something.

"There! A farm!" he exclaimed and started heading towards a crude construction with smoke elevating from the hearth, which the dark-skinned beauty wasn't very sure about.

The last thing she wanted was that forcing their presence on people, or drive them out of their homes.

"Will we even fit in?" she argued, slowly turning her horse to follow him, "We're too numerous.."  
"Do you have a better idea?" the lord yelled from afar, already climbing off his horse and tying it in the empty stables.

"Just.. do as he says." Rhalla whispered.  
"Yes.. my queen." Kyra groaned and took her horse next to Robin's.  
The lord gently carried Rhalla's frail body down her horse and helped her get up, but as soon as her feet touched the ground and he let go of her, she felt a nausea in her throat, threatening to pour out.

She covered her mouth with her hand, ran a bit further from the group, fell on her knees and started throwing up on the hay.  
"Are you.. alright?" he said with a tone that indicated his worry of getting his boots stained by the vomit.

Kyra ran to hold the lady's hair away from her as she vomited with a frown directed to him.  
"Does she look alright to you?" she said with a sarcastic and annoyed tone.

Robin cleared his throat and decided it best to go knock on the door and negotiate with the owners of the place.  
"What an idiot!" Kyra mumbled once she made sure he wasn't within earshot anymore, making Rhalla's giggles mix with coughs.

Rhalla used the cloth her friend handed her to clean her mouth, then she drank the water left from her gourd, and her first thought after catching a breath was to check up on the fallen king who had been seated on the ground with his back against the wall.  
He had lost consciousness a long time ago, and the arrows shot at him hadn't been removed yet.

She didn't even know if he was still alive, or if they were just carrying his dead body, which would mean the mission had been a big failure, but even so, she'd rather bury or burn his body properly than to leave it at Walder Frey's mercy.

Seeing him in that state gave her the need to sob, but she held off her tears, sniffed and looked away.  
Kyra saw her reaction and rubbed her upper arm with her hand.  
"Don't worry." she tried to soothe her, but Rhalla used the dark of night to act as if she didn't care.

"What is taking him so long?" Rhalla complained and headed to the front of the house to check on Robin's progress.  
He was still knocking on the door and asking kindly from the owners to open.

Rhalla rolled her eyes and pushed him to the side.  
"Knock down the door." she ordered the men who looked at their lord for approval.  
Lately, they seemed confused as to whose orders to follow.

Seeing as Robin did not object, the men did as she asked, kicked the door wide open, so if there was anyone hiding who wouldn't open nicely, force would convince them otherwise.

Rhalla was the first to enter, followed with the guards who had their swords at the ready.  
The lady inspected the house but found nothing, not even in the closets, not under the beds and tables, nor in any other room.

"It's empty.." she mumbled, still keeping her guards up by looking in every direction around her to prevent any surprising attacks.  
"The people who lived here must have heard the fighting in the Twins and fled." Robin suggested.

"Possibly." she nodded, then turned to her new soldiers.  
"Put Robb in the chambers upstairs. He needs immediate medical attention." she ordered.  
"We didn't bring any Maesters." Robin scoffed before Kyra stepped forward.

"You won't need any. I have experience with wounds." she smirked and followed the men up the stairs.  
Rhalla watched her and smiled with pride.  
"Is there anything she can't do?" she whispered to herself.

Robin followed his men to see if he could be of any assistance, for he knew if he just stood next to Rhalla, she'd scold him like a child for aimlessly pacing around the house.  
Rhalla was exhausted, and her moral was very low, yet there was one more thing before she could succumb to the comfort of a bed.

She had taught her dragons to hide under her in front of other people and come out only when need be, and it seemed she had taught them well.

When the main corridor was empty, they came out from under her hood and crawled to her shoulders.  
She sat down on the mattress facing the weak fire in the hearth and caressed their scales, feeling proud of them, more than she had ever been.

"You saved my life today." she whispered at them, looking into each one of them and then returning her gaze to the warm fire, "And you won't just be saving mine in the future."

Rhalla lovingly got up and placed her dragons in their shelters before finally running out of strength to resist a deep sleep.  
Yet at the first glimpses of dawn, a headache pulled her out of her rest.

When she opened her eyes, heavy and loud coughing could be heard from the upper floor.  
The lady jumped out of her bed with speed despite her condition and climbed up the stairs as fast as she could, following the sounds to find Robb's room.

The Young Wolf's wedding attire had been ripped open and his shirt had been reduced to pieces and thrown on the floor so it'd make it easier for Kyra to take care of his wounds that had been now tended to and tied up.

The handmaiden was sleeping on a chair by his bedside, not as much bothered by his condition as Rhalla was.  
Something needed to be done to stop the loud coughs that moved his whole body.

Rhalla ran to his side and placed a hand on his forehead and another on his bare chest.  
His temperature was clearly above average and his heart rate was fast, which was alarming.

The princess panicked and turned to the only one in the room who she knew would be able to fix his situation.  
"Kyra.. Kyra!" Rhalla whispered as she shook her arm to try waking her up.

Her friend slightly smiled with her eyes still closed.  
"He's fine." she mumbled.  
"He doesn't seem fine to me." Rhalla answered with confusion, her eyes pacing between her friend and her former lover.

"Don't worry. The coughs will stop." Kyra reassured her as she readjusted her position on the chair.  
"How do you know? What did you give him? What did you do?" Rhalla harassed her with questions.

"Do you trust me?" Kyra asked, finally opening her eyes to meet Rhalla's.  
Unable to find any more argument, she gave up , shrugged and sighed, "Of course I do."  
"Then just let the medicine do its work, and try to find some sleep." Kyra said before shutting her eyes closed again.

Rhalla rolled her eyes and walked back to Robb, kneeling down by his side with worry and annoyance both dominating over her mind and heart.

She hated not being able to do anything.  
All she had to do was wait, pray for a miracle, and hope that the Freys would get lost in their search for them.

Every cough was so heavy and made Rhalla gasp until the loudest one made her hand spontaneously seek his.  
It seemed wrong to keep holding it, yet it was bittersweet to feel his touch, and so she succumbed to the temptation to keep her hand intertwined with his over his abdomen.

Perhaps it was her way of watching over him, and if feeling her presence could help him in any way, it was totally worthwhile to overstep the boundaries their complicated relationship had set. 

Seeing him in that state broke her heart, yet watching him sleep reminded her of the nights they had spent together.   
How she found him peaceful and calm and innocent with his eyes shut, and how handsome he still looked.

That hadn't changed. Apart from the scars and the longer hair and beard, he was practically the same man he was when it all began, at least physically..

Rhalla perhaps didn't expect to see him again, certainly not that soon, and having that happening was a true reminder of how badly he had hurt her, and how her own wounds hadn't healed, despite her previous beliefs.

Perhaps they'd never heal, and perhaps she'd never be able to forgive what he did to her, but if only just a moment, Rhalla wanted to reminisce the good times they spent together, and enjoy the calm after the storm, and before the upcoming one..


	38. Recovering

Rhalla gasped as she opened her eyes. Her hand was still holding Robb's, and her legs hurt from kneeling on the ground all that time.  
It wasn't the pain that woke her up though, it was the movement she felt from him.

She looked at his face, and she could see his eyes fluttering. He was either dreaming, or about to wake up.  
Then, she started seeing the deep blue color in his eyes, and she knew that he was back.

"Where.. What?" he muttered as he tried to move before she shushed him and gently pressed him on the bed to avoid him from hurting himself by moving.  
"Rhalla?" he asked as he narrowed his eyes to make sure that it was her he was seeing behind the blur.

It pained her to hear him say her name. She might've been unaware, but she wasn't ready to see him again, or rather talk to him again, interact with him, speak to him..  
She lowered her head as she pulled her hand to help herself up on her feet.

"Kyra will see that you're healthy to travel as soon as possible. We cannot stay here for long. They will find us." she sighed as she fixed her dress, her tone as cold as the weather and her eyes desperately avoiding to meet his.

"What happened?" he asked, a sadness in his voice, as if he already knew the answer and merely looking for confirmation.  
Rhalla took a break to find the courage to look at him, and despite her anger towards him, empathy ruled her heart.  
"You lost, Robb. You lost it all." she announced before turning to leave the room.

She passed by Kyra who was on her way after probably hearing their voices, and she only nodded at her, with no use of words to guide her in what she shall do next.

Rhalla returned to her own space downstairs, and tried avoiding everyone else in the process.  
Lighting the fire would have been risky, and could allure the Frey men who must be looking for them.

So she just folded her legs and to fight the cold, Rhalla rubbed her hands together to try and warm them.  
She was sad, but she tried to keep herself from thinking about Robb, because now was not the time to do so.

She had to think about what would happen next, since he was never part of her plans.  
She had abandoned all hope of seeing him again, let alone having to deal with what she would do with him.

When his wounds would heal, they'd have to return to Flint's Finger and proceed with the plans that they left hanging because of the "Rescue Mission", she had decided to call it.

Yet her strategic thoughts were disrupted by the opening of the door by Robin who was panting and didn't look to carry good news.

"Rha.. My lady." he corrected himself after noticing the glare she stabbed him with, "My scouts reported seeing a Frey patrol a few miles from here."   
"Did they see us?" Rhalla asked as she got on her feet to face him.

"Not yet, but I think they will soon if we don't leave this place." he warned.  
"But Robb can't.." she started before Robin pulled her hand and dragged her outside.

"We need to leave." he insisted on each word.  
"We didn't come all this way and risk our lives to save him only to lose him again!" she swiftly freed herself from his grasp as he closed the door.

"And we didn't risk our lives to save him only to die afterwards. We can't hide here forever!" he argued, his voice getting louder with each word.  
"If we could just.." she insisted before he interrupted.

"Now." Robin said in a monotone then waited as Rhalla stood in silence.  
She knew he was right, yet as much as she wanted to ignore and deny it, she was too scared for Robb's life.

She fought the softer side that wanted to get the better out of her then nodded in agreement with the lord to begin proceeding with the escape.. again.

"Alright, thank you." he rolled his eyes in discretion and turned to his men who were waiting for orders, again confused from whom to receive them.

"Prepare the horses, and someone help mount Robb Stark on his horse. Eliminate any trace that'd show we were here. Understand?" he explained.

"Yes sir!" the few surviving guards bowed then turned to execute their duties.  
Robin glanced into Rhalla before rushing back towards the cottage that had been their refuge for a few nights now.

The Targaryen to-be queen took a deep breath then followed him to take her dragons and the few belongings she had before she headed to the stables, loaded her horse then mounted it.

No fire had been lit during their stay, and the house had been swept clean from any evidence that they were their, or at least they thought, and by the time the Freys came, the party had been long gone.

*******************************************  
After days of riding in the dark of night and camping in the woods and the deserted huts from the war, the party finally made it back to Flint's Finger with no casualties.

Robin wasn't particularly happy with having Robb in his castle, in fact he hadn't stopped complaining about it during the whole trip, but there was nowhere to leave the fallen king since his army was destroyed and last they'd heard, Winterfell belonged to the traitorous Boltons.

By the time they had arrived, Robb was up and running again. Getting minimum rest hadn't exactly sped up his recovery, but with time, most of the wounds had healed, except for his leg where the arrow had shot him pretty badly.

Rhalla stayed away from him for the most part, focusing on her dragons and mostly spending time with Kyra or herself. Rhalla could feel that she had changed, yet there was something that still tied her to Robb, no matter how much she tried to push it away.

Before returning to important business and discussing what she had started planning before their urgent travels, Rhalla allowed herself a few days rest away from everyone else.

The journey had been long and challenging, and it was nice to finally enjoy the comfort of her bed and the warmth and taste of the food again.  
She also wanted to spoil Roberion, Bluefyre and Rhaenar who deserved treats after being of great help to her.

The third night, after she had put Bluefyre and Rhaenar in their shelters to sleep and was about to do the same to Roberion, she heard a knock on the door.

Rhalla rolled her eyes when she recognized that had it been Kyra, she wouldn't have waited for her confirmation to enter. 

"Is that Robin who has more complains to make?" she whispered to the child on her shoulder.

She got up and covered her light blue night gown with a cape, keeping Roberion with her since the lord was not a huge fan of the beasts, but when she opened the door, it was none other than Robb.

She stopped opening the door mid-way, not only to not allow him entrance but also because she froze at the sight of him.   
It was suddenly cold when she met his ocean blue eyes again, but she looked away with speed and adjusted her posture.

What she hadn't noticed was that his eyes were stuck looking at Roberion on her shoulder.  
He was left agape, speechless and mesmerized by the legendary creature, yet his reaction didn't quite match what Rhalla had expected it to be.

"So it is true.." he mumbled, his eyes still going through every detail that made the young dragon.  
"Yes, can I help you?" she asked without focusing on what he had just said, even though she knew exactly why he was there.  
"Rhalla, you know why I am here. To talk." he stuttered as he tried to stop the stubbornness that she maintained for weeks now, his gaze travelling between the Targaryen beauty and her child.

"And what is there to talk about, exactly?" she pushed the door slightly more open so that the light from the fire could brighten his face and allow her to read his every thought and emotion.

"Everything!" he exclaimed, "Rhalla, you have been avoiding me throughout the journey, and I was too weak to have a conversation with you. But I am ready now, and I am here." he insisted on his every word, and as he spoke, Rhalla analyzed his tactics. He was not moving closer or invading her space. He instead used his piercing eyes to convince and persuade her.

Smart move, considering there was a dragon there to watch over her.

"Perhaps you are ready, but have you asked yourself if I am?" she challenged him with the question, to which he found no answer, "Do you honestly think that a simple conversation is going to fix what you did to me?" 

"No! Gods no!" he denied before lowering his tone again when Roberion made a small squeak of disapproval, "But it is the only way to work this through. It is the only way to forgiveness, and if there is any other way, then tell it to me, here and now."

A painful smirk was painted on her lips, eyes faced the ground and deep breaths were taken to control anything Rhalla knew she did not want to say.  
"You are a long way from being forgiven, Robb.. Sleep well." she mumbled before closing the door with Roberion growling as she did so, as if he was sad to see him leave.

The Targaryen girl rested her back on the door and slowly slid down until she found herself on the ground, with tears flooding her eyes.  
She put her hand on her mouth to silence her sobs until she was sure he was gone.

Roberion sat on her folded knees and tilted his head left and right as he made purring voice to soothe his mother when he recognized her pain and sadness.

Seeing Robb again awoke all the pain Rhalla had buried in the past year, and she wasn't sure how having him around her was going to help her.  
The wounds she suffered after he betrayed her had never properly healed, and perhaps he was to be her remedy..


	39. Spiders & Spies

The few days break that Rhalla took after her return to the castle came to an end when she called for a meeting in the war room.

She had had enough sleep and isolation to cover for the tiresome journey, and suffisant time to decide what she shall do before informing Robin and seeking his council.

She agreed to meet Robin and his trusted men who made it through the mission at midday, but as she made her way through the corridor, she started hearing shouting coming from the war room.

Curious and careful, Rhalla silently tip-toed and listened carefully as she peaked through the small crack on the wooden door to find out that Robin and Robb had already started a meeting of their own.

"You abandoned our cause when you knew we were losing men!" Robb angrily yet quietly said, "You betrayed me."

"You betrayed yourself, and your own men when you decided to stop listening to your allies, by dismissing their advice, by breaking your vows, by chopping off their heads!" Robin planted a fist in the table.

"You pledged yourself to my father, to our cause, to me. Do not speak of breaking vows!" Robb shot back.  
"Aye, I left, when I realized our cause was lost. I vowed to avenge your father, not to fight for your throne." Robin admitted.

"You hailed "King in the North", you offered me your sword, and now you deny it?" Robb smirked and made a step closer to Flint, "No, you left me for the woman you knew I.." 

"What? Loved? Is that what you wanted to say?" Robin continued when Robb didn't, "Is that why you left her for that whore?"  
"You bastard." Robb insulted and raised his fist before Rhalla decided it was time to make this endless dispute end.

"Enough!" she put herself between the angry men, stabbing each other with their eyes and flaring their nostrils in anger.  
"See? That's how fallen kings express gratitude for having their arses saved!" Robin pointed at Robb with a grin.

"I said enough!" she shouted at Robin before glaring at the Stark boy, "You are not in a position to say anything, and you know it."  
"Stay out of it, Rhalla." Robb firmly commanded.

"You are not in a position to give me orders either. If not for me, your head would've been on a spike, or worse. So unless you want to find yourself a pray to the wolves in the woods, you should keep your damn mouth shut." Rhalla scolded with her hand still on Robb's chest.

Knowing how he normally would react, she expected him to continue with more arguments, yet it seemed that what she said silenced him.  
He took a few steps back and rested his back against the wall, his eyes still pinned to the ground.

Rhalla puffed out air and pinched her nose before lowering her tone to try and keep her mind focused on the task at hand, and on the primary reason why she was there.

"I remember calling for a meeting." she addressed Robin who had a smug expression on his face.  
"I thought I shall wait for your arrival before summoning the others." he said.  
"Well I am here." she raised her eyebrows.

"Right, but shouldn't this meeting stay.. private?" Robin insinuated at Robb who then started striding to the door.  
"He can stay. There's nothing I am afraid from him to know." Rhalla stopped him.

Robin clearly didn't approve of having Robb stay yet didn't wish to argue any further with the dragon lady.  
He whispered a few words to a guard who came back later with all the advisors, and Kyra, assembled.

After everyone took seat around the table, Rhalla took a deep breath before informing them of her plans.  
"It is no secret that the Freys should be aware of our whereabouts soon, and if they decide that the King in the North is worth the trouble, they might plan to attack us. Having the Lannisters and the Boltons after us leaves us no choice but to flee for our lives.. again." she spoke, nervously rubbing her palms together.

"The castle is not strong to withhold a siege, and what's left of my army doesn't stand a chance against theirs." Robin agreed.  
"But we will fight back in time. Lannisters, Boltons, Freys.. They must all pay for their crimes. But we need allies." Rhalla continued.

"Allies we will never find on this side of the continent." Robin chortled.  
"But that we might find on the other side." Kyra spoke, claiming everyone's attention on the table, especially Rhalla's who frowned in intrigue.

"What do you mean?" Robin said, moments before footsteps approached the table from a hidden corner.  
"She's right." a hooded man said as he entered the quiet room with a smirk on his lips and his head to the ground, making everyone unable to recognize him, except Rhalla who only needed to take another glance at his physique.

"Who are you?" Robin stood up and placed his hand on the pommel of his sword.  
"The Spider." Rhalla whispered as lord Varys uncovered his face, revealing the identity Rhalla had correctly guessed.

"You don't seem to have forgotten me, my lady." he bowed, before he turned his attention to Robb, "And so my little birds were correct.. The Young Wolf survives." 

"So is that what you are, Kyra? His little bird?" Rhalla said with disgust.  
"No.." Kyra stuttered, shaking her head at how the situation turned against her.  
"You've been spying on us, after everything my father did for you? Bringing you into our home, giving you shelter among us?" Robb pursued.

"Oh lord Stark.." Varys muttered, "Short tempered, just like your lord father."  
"Who let this man in?" Robin turned to his men who were blaming each other with their eyes.

Rhalla chuckled for a good moment before she got up and ran out the door, ignoring Kyra's shouts and pleads.  
She walked as fast as she could in the rainy courtyard, aware that Robb was right behind her, trying to find any excuse to get to her.

"Rhalla, wait!" he said, running after and catching her hand before she snatched it away from him.  
"Do not lay a hand on me!" she barked.  
"Just listen.." he tried to calm her down, "You can blame me for everything, but not for this. I am on your side!" 

"I don't need you to defend me, Robb! I just don't need you anymore." she stopped him before she carried on to her room, slamming the door shut and reaching for a cloth to dry her hair.

She sat by her window with a blank expression on her eyes before she burst out laughing.  
She couldn't understand her reaction, yet it was clear that it didn't come from amusement.

Perhaps she had cried enough that her emotions got so confused, or perhaps the irony of finding out that the person she had trusted the most in the past two years had been a traitor was unbearable.

How could she trust again? How could she love again? 

Questions she couldn't find answers to.

And when she heard the door open without any knocking, her first reaction was to get up and throw the wet cloth on the person who turned out to be Varys' little bird.

"Get out, I don't want to hear it."  she frowned and sat on her bed with her head turned away from her handmaiden.  
"Just take the time to listen, Rhalla. You don't even know the whole story." Kyra said in the calmest tone.

"Everyone's telling me to listen, and look what came out of my listening! I left my family on the other side of the continent, and they hate me for it now. The man that I opened my heart to broke it and left, and to top it all off, the woman who I considered more than a sister turns out to be a spy for a man who works for my enemies. I think I'll pass on listening." the angry Targaryen quickly said, forgetting to breathe until the end, then got up and poured herself a cup of red wine.

"I am not Varys' little bird, and I did not betray you. I tried to help you!" Kyra lost her temper at all the accusations.  
"Really? Help me.." Rhalla stood with a smirk and faced her friend who shut her off by blurting out all her truth.

"Alright, I know lord Varys!" Kyra sighed.  
"No shit." Rhalla rolled her eyes, even surprising herself to be using such vocabulary.

"Just.. let me finish. I was assigned for your protection from the start, and I had to make sure you were safe and away from harm at all cost. I am not Varys' bird, nor his spy. I was assigned to be your guardian, which I have done from the day we met. I have never told him of you, nor of your whereabouts, and certainly not of the birth of your children. I only spoke to him when I thought he could be useful in your quest for revenge." she said, her tone calming as she noticed the anger slowly leaving Rhalla's face to be replaced by remorse and regret. 

"How useful can he be?" Rhalla questioned, turning halfway to where Kyra was.  
"He has allies, powerful allies that might support your cause, just as much as he does." the tall woman teased, "And you know you can trust him, and me."

"Perhaps he does. Perhaps he's on my side, but Kyra, I think the time has come for you to tell me who you really are." Rhalla walked to her, her eyes deeply looking at hers, daring her, binding her.


End file.
